Las Leyendas del Profeta del Olvido
by Sta. Misao Maxwell
Summary: SLASH, MPreg. Harry AL FIN descubre que está embarazado, y como si fuera poco, ha aceptado salir con Malfoy, ¿y ahora qué? Lean please, y dejen review
1. Las conjeturas de Dumbledore

Letras Prohibidas:

Las Leyendas del Profeta del Olvido

By Srta Misao Maxwell

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Nota: Harry Potter y sus correspondientes secuelas no me pertenecen y tampoco sus personajes, todo es obra de J.K. Rowling, por eso no intento ganar nada con esta historia más que mi consagración como escritora, este fic NO tiene fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Esta historia ES SLASH, o sea relaciones amorosas entre hombres, y contiene escenas LEMON (escenas hentai o XXX, como deseen llamarlas); ésta historia también contiene algunas otras cosas que pueden no ser del agrado de todos ustedes (cosas que se irán descubriendo a medida que avance la historia), si no es de su agrado éste tipo de lecturas, POR FAVOR NO SIGAN LEYENDO; quedan avisados, no me hago responsable de ningun trauma post-lectura.

Aclaración: No tengo la menor idea de qué materias tienen y cuales no tienen en el séptimo año de Hogwarts, recién estoy leyendo el 4to libro, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de poner las materias que aparecen en el fic de Lilith Malfoy llamado "Cambios" (lo recomiendo, está muy bueno). Lilith, si estás leyendo ésto, espero no te ofendas con que yo halla tomado de tu fic eso, por favor perdóname si te ha molestado.

Ahora, sin nada más que aclarar, solo me resta desearles una agradable lectura y espero sinceramente que les guste mi primer fic de Harry Potter.

- - Diálogo

- " " - Pensamientos

- - Recuerdos

Sueños

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Capítulo I: Las conjeturas de Dumbledore.**

Sus penetrantes ojos azules miraban extrañados a través de los cristales de sus lentes de media luna, la bola de cristal que estaba frente a él le estaba mostrando que un acontecimiento muy importante iba a suceder dentro de poco, un acontecimiento especial, hermoso y primordial a la vez, pero lo que su esfera no especificaba, era quien iba a llevar a cabo los hechos de dicho acontecimiento. Y eso le preocupaba.

Escuchó que alguien venía hacia su despacho; y cuando la gran ave de piedra dejó de girar, entró a la oficina de Albus Dumbledore la persona que él estaba esperando.

- Aaa, Minerva, te estaba esperando.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Albus?

- Ven, acércate

La profesora Minerva McGonagall se acercó hasta donde el director y miró a la bola de cristal que éste le señalaba, y luego de mirar una y otra vez su entrecejo se frunció visiblemente

- Albus, ¿qué significa ésto?

- Significa Minerva, que aquello que tánto esperabamos, tal vez va a suceder dentro de muy poco

McGonagall iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte azote de una puerta, y la entrada de un Hagrid muy agitado no les permitió continuar

- ¡Profesores!, vine a avisarles que los esperan para iniciar el Gran Banquete, los alumnos ya han llegado.

- Bien Hagrid, muchas gracias. Vamos Minerva, luego seguimos conversando.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

El Gran Salón se veía explendido, como todos los años. Las velas flotadoras iluminaban todo y los platos vacíos aguardaban la entrada de los estudiantes para ser llenados.

Y el momento no se hizo esperar, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y la alegría de los pequeños magos inundó el Comedor.

Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron y se sentaron los tres juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor como siempre, cerca de Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley y Neville Longbottom.

La ceremonia de Selección para los nuevos alumnos de primer año transcurrió sin inconvenientes y una vez empezado el festín, los chicos que ahora estaban en séptimo conversaban alegremente.

- ¡¡¡Ésto está riquísimo!!!

Exclamó Neville, con el plato lleno de ensaladas y puré, y en la boca un muslo de pollo. Todos rieron ante la escena que era ver al torpe mago tratar de comer todo a la vez, era cierto, el banquete estaba delicioso ese año, la vista se te iba y te querías comer todo lo que veías, cada cosa en la mesa parecía ser riquísima.

Aunque...

- Oye Harry, me parece a mi, o Malfoy está mirando para acá?

- Ron, no me amargues la cena por favor, hablemos de otra cosa, ¿si?

- Pero es que no para de mirar para acá

- Déjalo, que se pudra

Hermione (y todas las personas que estaban escuchando la conversación entre Harry y Ron) ya se la veía venir, si no hacía algo para calmar a esos dos, ya tendrían problemas antes de iniciar las clases por pelearse, y ella deseaba tener una cena tranquila

- Calma chicos, y por favor, ya que éste año es el último, traten de no meterse en muchos líos con Malfoy, ¿si?

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione?, ¿temes que nos quiten por nuestra culpa los puntos que seguramente tu ganaras con cada paso derecho que des?

- Cállate Ron y come ¿quieres?

¿De qué servía quemarse las neuronas y gastar saliva en un Ron empecinado?, Hermione sabía que no podría hacer entrar en razón a ese cabeza hueca pelirrojo, así que mejor dejarlo quieto

La cena continuó así, entre chistes, chismes y bromas entre y para todos.

Pero en Harry Potter, la curiosidad pudo más que otra cosa e inconcientemente giró más de una vez la vista hacia cierto Slytherin que, efectivamente, si estaba mirando hacia donde ellos se encontraban sentados, más exactamente, no apartaba la vista de Harry, cosa que, increiblemente, puso un poquito, solo un poquito nervioso al chico morocho.

Cuando el banquete de bienvenida hubo acabado, todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, ya que mañana iniciarian sus clases. Pero Harry, una vez más, no pudo evitar hechar un vistazo hacia el rubio Slytherin antes de retirarse con los chicos a su habitación.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Toc, Toc, Toc.

Los leves golpes pusieron en aletra a Albus Dumbledore, que estaba distraido en su oficina acariciando las rojas plumas de su Fénix Fawkes. El banquete había terminado ya, y él había quedado con alguien a verse en su oficina después de la cena.

- Permiso Profesor Dumbledore

- Profesora Sinistra, la estaba esperando, pase, siéntese.

La profesora se sentó y esperó a que Dumbledore tomara su lugar detrás de su escritorio, y una vez ambos acomodados, fue Albus quien habló primero

- Bien, ¿haz podido con lo que te he pedido?

- Por supuesto Profesor, aquí lo tengo anotado, tome

Sinistra, profesora de Astronomía le acercó un pergamino al director y éste lo leyó interesado, asintiendo a cada palabra escrita.

- Bien, bien. Te lo agradezco infinitamente Sinistra, me haz ayudado mucho.

- De nada Profesor. Si me permite decirle, estoy sorprendida con los comentarios que usted me ha hecho, sus predicciones fueron exactas, todo está pasando tal cual usted me lo dijo.

- Gracias Sinistra, veo que mis suposicioes eran ciertas. Y ahora gracias a ésto que me haz traido lo confirmo todo.

- Pues estoy para servirle Albus. Ahora me retiro, si me necesita, llámeme.

Luego de que la profesora se retiró, Albus se quitó los lentes y se frotó los ojos en un gesto de cansancio, estaba agotado, había estado investigando mucho y a cada cosa que encontraba, más seguro estaba que aquello que él sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo estaría por suceder muy pronto, y por eso estaba contento.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

La mañana había llegado a Hogwarts, y con ella el inicio de las clases de ese año.

Harry se había despertado esa mañana un poco alterado, luego de un extraño sueño, del cual no se acordaba nada, solo recordaba un llanto, no era un llanto penoso ni desgarrante, solo era un llanto sumamente irritante; y también recordaba una voz calmada tranando de callar ese llanto.

En el gran comedor, mientras desayunaban, la profesora McGonagall les repartió a todos sus nuevos horarios. Ron casi salta de la sorpresa:

- ¿Han visto? ¡compartimos casi todas las materias con Slytherin!

- Demónios...

Harry lo que menos quería ese año era tener problemas, estaba en su último curso y lo que menos le faltaba ahora era que lo expulsaran por pelearse, porque de eso estaba seguro, si él estaba con Draco Malfoy en una misma habitación por mucho tiempo, por lo menos un insulto era seguro que se dirían.

En realidad Harry no quería odiar a Malfoy, no quería odiar a nadie, pero era tan grande el odio que sentía que Draco tenía para con él, que no le quedaba de otra que contestarle con el mismo sentimiento. Aunque... en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo, Harry Potter no sentía una pizca de odio por el rubio.

Leyó los horarios otra vez, con el fin de tratar de aprendérselos

**Lunes**

7:45 Transformaciones (Griffindor-Slytherin)

8:35 Historia de la Magia (Griffindor-Hufflepuff)

9:20 Herbología (Griffindor-Slytherin)

10:10 Herbología (Griffindor-Slytherin)

10:50 Encantamientos (Griffindor-Hufflepuff)

12:00 _Almuerzo_

14:00 Pociones (Griffindor-Slytherin)

14:50 Adivinación (Griffindor-Slytherin)

**Martes**

7:45 Pociones (Griffindor-Slytherin)

8:35 Adivinación (Griffindor-Slytherin)

9:20 Adivinación (Griffindor-Slytherin)

10:05 Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (Griffindor-Ravenclaw)

10:50 Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (Griffindor-Ravenclaw)

21:30 Astronomía (Griffindor-Slytherin)

22:35 Astronomía (Griffindor-Slytherin)

**Miércoles**

7:45 Encantamientos (Griffindor-Hufflepuff)

8:35 Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (Griffindor-Ravenclaw)

9:20 Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (Griffindor-Ravenclaw)

10:05 Historia de la Magia (Griffindor-Hufflepuff)

10:50 Herbología (Griffindor-Slytherin)

12:00 _Almuerzo_

14:00 Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (Griffindor-Ravenclaw)

14:50 Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (Griffindor-Ravenclaw)

**Jueves**

7:45 Adivinación (Griffindor-Slytherin)

8:35 Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (Griffindor-Slytherin)

9:20 Transformaciones (Griffindor-Slytherin)

10:05 Transformaciones (Griffindor-Slytherin)

10:50 Herbología (Griffindor-Slytherin)

21:30 Astronomía (Griffindor-Slytherin)

22:35 Astronomía (Griffindor-Slytherin)

**Viernes**

7:45 Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (Griffindor-Ravenclaw)

8:35 Historia de la Magia (Griffindor-Hufflepuff)

9:20 Pociones (Griffindor-Slytherin)

10:05 Pociones (Griffindor-Slytherin)

10:50 Transformaciones (Griffindor-Slytherin)

12:00 _Almuerzo_

14:00 Encantamientos (Griffindor-Hufflepuff)

14:50 Encantamientos (Griffindor-Hufflepuff)

- "¡Detesto los Jueves!"

Fue el primer pensamiento en la mente de Harry luego de leer los horarios, !Qué Horror!, ese día tenían absolutamente todas las materias con Slytherin...

Una de las primeras materias de ese día era Historia de la Magia con Binns, por suerte lo único que hacían en esa materia era dormir, así que no tendría por qué preocuparse, aunque después tenía Herbología con Slytherin...

Junto con Hermione y Ron, Harry se dirigió al salón de la Profesora McGonagall para Transformaciones, después de darle un último sorbo a su té y una última mordida a su pastelito.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

-Bienvenidos a mi clase muchachos!

Minerva McGonagall era una buena mujer, estupenda profesora, pero luego de lo que iba a decir a continuación, todos los presentes en esa aula creyeron que tanto tiempo junto con Albus Dumbledore le estaba atrofiando el cerebro a la mujer:

- Alumnos míos, estoy contenta de informarles a ustedes, que los jefes de las Casas estuvimos pensando en varias cosas. Una de esas cosas es la absurda rivalidad entre las casas, por eso hemos convenido en hacer un par de cambios en éste colegio, con motivo de estrechar las relaciones entre los estudiantes y crear lazos de fraternidad entre todos. Como habrán notado, el cambio más notorio es que todas las clases son compartidas entre dos casas, principalmente entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, que son los que más rivalizan, y el segundo cambio, que se mantendrá hasta fin de año, y no intenten protestar con nadie porque ya está decidido y el Director Dumbledore nos brinda su total apoyo a los Jefes, es que trabajarán en parejas, un alumno de cada casa.

Un murmullo en donde se podian escuchar claramente maldiciones e insultos se dejo escuchar luego de esa noticia, la mujer docente se vió en la obligación de elevar un poco la voz para volver a tener la atención de los estudiantes:

- ¡MUCHACHOS!, ¡escúchenme por favor!... bien, como decía, cada alumno tendrá un compañero con el que trabajará en las clases y hará los trabajos y deberes, la formación de las parejas se llevará a cabo por sorteo, para que no halla quejas y sea más justo.

Minerva se dirigió detrás de su escritorio y expuso ante toda la clase dos cajas, una a su derecha y la otra a su izquierda

A Harry no le estaba gustando nada esa idea, los profesores realmente se habían vuelto locos... lo que más deseaba, sobre todas las cosas, era que no le tocara con Malfoy en las clases que tenía que compartir con Slytherin, eso sería un verdadero desastre

- ¡¡Chicos!!, ¡no se distraigan!, bien. Aquí, en la caja a mi derecha estan todos los nombres de los estudiantes que pertenecen a Slytherin anotados en un papelito, y en ésta otra caja los nombres de los de Gryffindor. El sorteo se realizará de la siguiente forma: Yo sacaré un papelito de cada una de las cajas, y con las personas que les halla tocado, deberan sentarse en ésta y en todas las clases que compartan, ¿han entendido?

Un 'Si' muy desganado por parte de los alumnos fue la respuesta que obtuvo la profesora, y luego se dispuso a empezar con eso que casi todos llamaban 'castigo'

- Bueno chicos, ahora voy a comenzar, a medida que los voy llamando se van sentando con sus respectivos compañeros - metió la mano en la caja de Slytherin para sacar el primer nombre- veamos... ¡aquí!, Pansy Parkinson, tu te sentarás con... - metió la mano en la caja de Gryffindor - ... con Ron Weasley, ¡vamos!, qué esperas? ve a sentarte con tu compañero!

A Pansy le vinieron unas fuertes ganas de estrangular a algunos profesores, ¡qué horror!, tener que sentarse con ese pobretón!... pero no le quedó de otra más que hacerlo. Fue hasta donde Ron con una mirada de asco que solo se comparaba con la de odio que el pelirrojo le daba a ella. Así fue con todas las demás personas cuando la profesora los tenía que obligar a que fueran a sentarse con quien debían

Como haciendo que no se daba cuenta de las obvias miradas despectivas, la profesora continuó con el sorteo

- Blaise Zabbini, tu te sentarás con.... Hermione Granger, Vincent Crabbe con... Dean Thomas, Albert Garwood con... Seamus Finnigan, Gregory Goyle con... Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy con...

Harry contuvo la respiración por un momento, y todo lo que su mente repetía era 'Conmigo no por favor, conmigo no por favor', pero el alma se le vino al suelo cuando oyó su 'sentencia de muerte':

- ... con Harry Potter, Caine Pagan con...

Harry dejó de escuchar lo que la profesora decía, dejó de escuchar todo a su alrededor, lo único que pensaba era '¡Estoy perdido!, si tengo que trabajar con ese maldíto hurón estaré expulsado de Hogwarts en menos de una semana!... esto no puede estar pasandome a mi, ¿qué hice para merecerlo?'

Al parecer su cara expresaba tal cual se sentía por dentro, ya que esa voz venenosa que arrastraba las sílabas al hablar le dijo cerca de él:

- Yo no estoy contento de trabajar contigo tampoco, Potter

El rubio se sentó a su lado con la arrogancia que tanto lo caracterizaba, y no lo miró en toda la hora, cosa que Harry secretamente agradeció, no quería que lo expulsaran en su último año por culpa de ese estúpido Slytherin, él no valía la pena, así que internamente hizo un pacto con sigo mismo, jamás de los jamases trataría al rubio con amabilidad, pero para evitarse problemas, lo trataría con indiferencia.

Cuando la profesora terminó de sortear las parejas, comenzó su clase.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

En la hora de Historia de la Magia se realizó el mismo sorteo de parejas, ésta vez Gryffindor con Hufflepuff, y los chicos estaban seguros que esa clase fue la más entretenida que jamás hallan tenido con Binns, aunque cuando el arreglo de parejas hubo terminado... :

- Y así fue como en 1464 éste mago descubrió que...

Harry cabeceó por vegecimaquinta vez desde que el sorteo se había terminado, como siempre, las clases del Profesor Binns no perdían ese toque somnífero que hacían a uno querer acostarse en el pupitre y dormir.

Los párpados se le cerraban solos, ya no daba más, un poco más y se ponía a roncar ahí mismo, Ron no estaba pasando por un mejor momento, igual que toda la clase, solamente Hermione parecía interesada de verdad en la clase.

Para su suerte el timbre sonó, y todos se apresuraron para salir del salón, los Griffindors directo a los invernaderos.

- Un poco más y me caigo al suelo dormido...

La voz de Ron se notaba sumamente adormilada, y su cara de recién levantado no ayudaba en mucho

- A mi solo me hacía falta la almohada - comentó Harry para luego bostezar

Harry también estaba más dormido que despierto, pero aún así dijo lo que en ese momento le rondaba por el adormilado cerebro:

- Qué bueno que ahora tenemos Herbología, esa clase es mucho más entretenida que Historia de la magia

- Harry... cualquier cosa en más entretenida que Historia de la magia - le contestó Ron

- Ustedes realmente no saben apreciar lo que es bueno... - terció Hermione

Sin hacer caso a lo dicho por la Gryffindor, Harry siguió hablando mientras iban camino a los invernaderos

- Lo malo de Herbología es que tenemos que compartir la clase con Slytherin...

- Herbología y cuatro materias más; de las nueve que tenemos, cinco las compartimos con Slytherin, por culpa de la falta de cordura de nuestros profesores...

- Y no creas que a nosotros nos hace mucha gracia compartir las clases con ustedes, Weasel

Esa voz, esa forma de hablar arrastrando las palabras, la tonalidad arrogante, la expresión sarcástica.. solo podía ser una persona, Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema Malfoy? - de tan solo tenerlo cerca, a Ron ya le comenzaba a hervir la sangre de ira

- Tener que estar bajo el mismo techo contigo, pobretón, ese es mi problema

- ¡¡No me provoques Malfoy!! o sino

- ¡¿O sino qué?!, vas a golpearme?

Draco se corrió un poco dejando ver a los demás que venía acompañado de sus inseparables gorilas guardaespaldas Goyle y Crabbe, mastodontes dispuestos a acribillar a golpes al que se atreviera a meterse con Draco; y Ron tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y callarse, él tampoco quería problemas, ya bastantes cosas había hecho al correr de los seis años que estaba en Hogwarts, como para ahora pelearse por una estupidez y sumarle un pretexto más al colegio para hecharlo...

Nadie más que Harry notó, Que Draco hasta ahora no se había metido con él, nada de 'cabeza rajada', ni 'idiota con gafas' ni ningun insulto, ninguna mirada penetrante, nada. Eso le extrañó horriblemente, ¿era que acaso Malfoy ya se había cansado de humillarlo y se había olvidado de él?, Harry se encontró rezando para que eso fuera cierto.

Pero como a él la suerte no le acompañaba, cuando Malfoy se retiraba con sus gorilas, caminó directo a Harry con la clara intención de empujarlo para pasar, Draco puso su mano en el pecho de Harry y luego de fulminarlo con la mirada con un fuerte empujón lo tiró al suelo, y siguió caminando con la cabeza erguida como si nada.

Ron y Hermione corrieron hasta donde un atónito Harry estaba tirado en el suelo, mientras la chica lo ayudaba a levantarse, el pelirrojo le gritaba maldiciones e insultos a Malfoy desde donde estaba, conteniéndose de ir a alcanzarlo y molerlo a golpes, "Te expulsarán si te peleas" se recordaba a si mismo cada vez que hacía en intento de salir corriendo y golpear al rubio.

El moreno ya estaba de pie y Hermione ahora se concentró en tratar de calmar al eufórico y furioso Weasley:

- ¡Ya cálmate Ron, déjalo! - la chica trataba de retener a Ron por el brazo, mientras éste forcejeaba y seguia gritando

- ¡¡Pero es que ése imbécil!! ¡¡NO LO SOPORTO!!, ¡ya, suéltame!

- Si no te calmas ahora, te amonestarán por armar escándalo en la mitad del pasillo, ¡¿quieres que te expulsen?!

Ese comentario final logró calmar a Ron, que se giró para ver el estado de su amigo Harry, mientras Hermione recogía los libros y pergaminos que se le habían caido al moreno cuando Malfoy lo lanzó al suelo.

Y Harry seguía atónito, aunque ninguno de sus dos amigos lo notaron. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y ninguna palabra podía salirle por la boca; cuando el pelirrojo y Hermione se disponian a ir a los invernaderos, al fin notaron que Harry estaba como pegado al piso, no se movía, no hablaba, solo miraba sin parpadear en la dirección donde Malfoy había desaparecido con su amigos.

- ¡¿Harry, estas bien?!

- Oye Harry, ¿te lastimaste?

Y el moreno no contestó, solo sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y caminó en silencio hacia la proxima clase, y ahora eran los otros dos Gryffindors los atónitos, "Qué le habrá pasado?" se preguntaron mientras seguían a un ensimismado Harry hacia los invernaderos.

En la mente de Harry todavía estaban las incógnitas de lo que creyó que había visto, pero luego de pensarlo mucho dedujo que era imposible, conociendo a Malfoy.

A Harry le había parecido que al momento de que Draco puso su mano en su pecho para tirarlo, hizo una pequeña caricia acompañada de una sonrisa coqueta y un guiño, que al momento desaparecieron para dar paso a la ya conocida mirada penetrante, y después Harry ya estaba en el suelo, todo había sido muy rápido.

Era algo imposible el hecho de que Draco Malfoy, su más grande enemigo, le hubiera acariciado el pecho mientras le guiñiaba un ojo y le sonreía, era algo realmente imposible...

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

La noche era hermosa, el cielo salpicado de brillantes estrellas y la luna en su cuarto creciente se veía estupenda. Sus ojos azules enmarcados en sus lentes de media luna recorrieron una vez más el trazo imaginario en el firmamento que unía a dos de las más grandes estrellas que estaban cerca de la luna.

Llevaba toda su vida esperando poder contemplar en el cielo eso que ahora estaba sucediendo, jamás pensó que estaría con vida para cuando eso que él tanto deseaba que ocuriera se realizara al fin.

Apartó su vista del cielo para concentrarse en un pergamino que tenía en la mano, era el pergamino con las observaciones que la profesora Sinistra del departamento de Astronomía le había traido la noche anterior. Lo leyó una y otra vez, sin decidirse todavía si exponer o no sus hallazgos a sus alumnos... aún no estaba seguro de si dejar saber a los estudiantes algo así...

Una vez más, los toques en la puerta distrajeron a Albus Dumbledore de sus pensamientos.

- Director, ¿puedo pasar?

- Si, pasa por favor, te estaba esperando.

La profesora de Adivinación, Sybill Trelawney, entró en el despacho del director admirando la gran cantidad de cosas extrañas que allí habían con ojos curiosos a través de sus lentes grandes. Se sentó frente al escritorio y esperó a que Albus tomara su lugar:

- Bien Sybill, sabes por qué te he llamado, ¿no?

- Puedo adivinarlo...

- Jajaja... y... ¿qué me dices?, ¿haz previsto algo?

- Bueno... no es nada concreto, son imágenes borrosas, pero de algo estoy muy segura, profesor Dumbledore

La expresión en el rostro de la mujer cambió de una mueca dudosa, a una seria y fría. Sus ojos se achicaron un poco, y su voz se volvió más grave

- Y dime, ¿de qué estas tan segura?

- Sea lo que sea que valla a pasar, los principales involucrados serán dos alumnos de éste colegio

_Continuará..._

**Notas de la autora:**

Konnichiwa minna-san!! sessha wa Misao Maxwell. (Traducción) Hola a todos, ¿cómo están?, mi nombre es Misao Maxwell.

Bien... no sé por dónde empezar, pero desde ya les digo, no esperen una actualización rápida...

y no es por vaga que se los digo, tengo razones válidas para no poder actualizar pronto:

- El colegio, me he estado descuidando, y si no quiero pasar el verano estudiando para los exámenes, mejor me pongo las pilas ahora

- Estoy escribiendo otros seis fics junto con éste, y no es nada fácil actualizar siete fics regularmente, ¿no?

Aclarados esos puntos, vallamos a ésta historia.

Lo que han leido es solo el comienzo, mi intención con éste capítulo era tratar de atraparlos para que se engancharan con la historia, aunque creo que eso es imposible solo con un capítulo. Aún así, les pido que me lean, por favor, aunque tarde en actualizar...

Como abran notado, la pareja principal es Draco&Harry, y a esos dos les esperan cada cositas....

Solo quiero advertirles que soy conocida por poseer una de las mentes más pervertidas del mundillo, figúrense...

A Ron y a Hermione no sé con quién ponerlos, si juntos o con otras personas, no sé, ustedes dirán con quién quieren que vallan

Sobre la historia, solo les puedo decir que recién ha comenzado, cosas mucho más fuertes les esperan a nuestros queridos magos, para saber qué cosas, lean los próximos capítulos (propaganda).

Otra cosa, sé que no es muy original eso de hacer que Gryffindor comparta muchas clases con Slytherin, y que tengan que trabajar en parejas, y que 'casualmente' una de esas parejas sean Draco y Harry, pero es que así es más emocionante, y los chicos tienen más oportunidades de estar juntos, ya que si no se le obliga a juntarse, ellos jamás se acercarían el uno al otro, ¿no?

Sin más me despido, mis direcciones son 

me despido humildemente

sayounara de gozaru

Srta. Misao Maxwell


	2. La poción Verita

Letras Prohibidas:

Las Leyendas del Profeta del Olvido

By Srta Misao Maxwell

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**¡¡¡LEAN ÉSTO QUE ES IMPORTANTE!!!**

**ÉSTAS SON UNAS ACLARACIONES QUE ME OLVIDÉ DE PONER EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

Como ya les he dicho, sólo he leido los dos primeros libros, visto la tercer película y voy nueve capítulos del cuarto libro, por lo tanto, no sé qué sucede en el cuarto libro ni en el quinto, así que para éste fic, el entorno es el siguiente:

- Voldemort continúa con vida, está sanito, vivito y coleando.

- Sirius está lejos, escondido con Remus

- Lo de las materias escolares ya lo aclaré en el capítulo pasado.

- Hagrid seguirá siendo el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

_**Review contest:**_

**Pupi-chan:** No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme que mi fic te ha gustado, aquí tienes otro capítulo, ¡disfrítalo!

Lo de Ron y Hermione, hay que ver qué quieren los demás, esperaré a ver que dice la opinión popular, mis ideas están al final de éste capítulo en las notas de la autora

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Capítulo II: La poción Verita**

Bostezó, sus ojos verdes como piedras de Jade estaban oscurecidos por el sueño. Sin muchas ganas dió la vuelta a la hoja del libro que estaba leyendo, 'El arte de la Adivinación'.

Como la profesora Trelawney se dió cuenta (después de cuatro años) que nadie aprendía nada en su clase, se enfadó muchísimo y mandó a todos a que se estudiaran todo lo que encontraran sobre el tema que iban a estudiar primero ese año, 'Visiones', ya que en la próxima clase les preguntaría a todos algo, y el que no lo supiera, perdería cinco puntos para su respectiva casa.

La primera semana de clase había pasado todo con relativa tranquilidad, aunque aún no habían tenido Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, aún no aparecía un buen profesor, pero a partir de esa mañana de segundo lunes escolar, todos los profesores se habían vuelto muy estrictos.

Desganadamente leyó el párrafo siguiente:

_No todos los magos pueden tener visiones. Tener visiones no es lo mismo que tener premoniciones, poder predecir algo no es lo mismo que verlo y saber que efectivamente si sucederá. Las visiones solo se presentan en las personas que estan involucradas en dicha visión, y en un asunto de vida o muerte._

Distraidamente se preguntó si él podía ser vidente... no, imposible, de ser así habría previsto desde hacía mucho tiempo todas las cosas a las que se tuvo que enfrentar en el transcurso de sus diecisiete años de vida... y nunca lo hizo.

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía, Hermione estaba ahí, sentada unas mesas lejos de él, sumida en un libro, como era habitual, había pasado solo una semana de clases y Hermione ya se había leido media biblioteca...

Y él estaba esperando a su compañero de clases para hacer el trabajo para adivinación. Había quedado con Malfoy a las cuatro en la biblioteca para hacer el maldito trabajo, y el muy desgraciado ya estaba retrasado cuarenta minutos.

Harry no tenía claro qué cosa le molestaba más, si el hecho de que tenía que trabajar con Malfoy, o que el hurón estuviera retrasado. No sabía por qué, pero últimamente pensaba mucho en ese maldito rubio de ojos plateados. Con fastidio siguió leyendo el libro:

_Las visiones se presentan en el vidente solo cuando el acontecimiento está muy próximo, y recalcando,_

_cuando el asunto es de suma importancia, de vida o muerte._

_Pero también las visiones no se presentan así como así, lleva todo un proceso preparar al vidente para su primera visión._

_El proceso es el siguiente:_

_Primero que nada, el vidente debe de tener su ojo interior muy desarrollado. _

_La concentración es vital, y debe también, estar ligada a un fuerte sentimiento. Si el vidente se concentra totalmente en el sentimiento, la visión que relaciona a ambos le llegará. _

_También se puede ayudar a videntes principiantes con amuletos para que la tarea les resulte más fácil, pero no es bueno estar valiendose siempre de otros objetos para realizar el trabajo visionario, las visiones deben llegar solas, no ser obligadas. _

_Es dificil describir cómo se siente cuando se tiene una visión. Muchos videntes no han querido brindarnos su testimonio, unos creen que es una experiencia demaciado delicada, otros alegan que es un hecho maravilloso, demaciado grande para escribirlo, y los demás dicen que no encuentran palabras para describir lo que se siente al tener una visión. _

Harry se preguntó si alguna persona en Hogwarts tendría su ojo interior lo suficientemente desarrollado como para ver si quiera si ese día en la noche llovería.

Estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que no se dió cuenta cuando una silueta cautelosa enfundada en una capa negra con el logo de la casa de Slytherin se deslizo en el banco en frente de él, solo advirtió la precencia del rubio cuando éste le habló por fin, luego de contemplarlo por vaaarios minutos.

- ¿Leyendo más para tratar de igualar mis conocimientos, Potter?

- No seas ridículo Malfoy. Estaba leyendo para matar el tiempo que TÚ me hiciste perder, esperándote.

- Pues para tu información, me demoré porque estaba buscando en la biblioteca de mi habitación un libro que mi padre una vez me regaló sobre visiones, y así tener una tarea más completa. No se tú Potter, pero a mi me gusta obtener buenas calificaciones

Malfoy dejó caer sobre la mesa un pequeño libro, el cual Harry se quedó viendo con asombro. El libro en cuestión, era muy grueso, pero pequeño, y la tapa estaba trabajada en reluciente oro, con formas indefinidas, y en el lomo, grabado estaba el título del texto: 'Visiones. Pasado, presente y futuro'.

Draco se quedó mirando divertido la expresión en la cara de Harry, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el brillo del oro hacía relucir sus ojos verdes; con burla el rubio dijo:

- ¿qué pasa Potter, nunca haz visto un libro?

Harry, que aún seguía admirando el libro, no se dió cuenta de la nota de sarcasmo en la voz de Malfoy, así que con toda la inocencia contestó:

- Nunca había visto uno tan bonito...

Draco se quedó callado, no tenía con qué contestar a ese comentario, así que rápidamente decidió cambiar de tema. Además, esa carita de tonto de Harry estaba provocando reacciones en él que de seguro el Gryffindor no querría notar.

- Bueno Potter, empecemos yá que me quiero ir. Mientras menos tiempo tenga que estar contigo, mejor...

Harry al fin salió de su trance con esas palabras, y frunciendo el seño contestó:

- Lo mismo digo, preferiría estar todo el día con Snape antes que contigo.

Malfoy hizo oidos sordos al comentario del moreno, sacó sus pergaminos, pluma y tinta y comenzó a trabajar en silencio. Solo le habló a Harry cuando era estrictamente necesario, cosa que dejó al Gryffindor muy extrañado.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Jamás nadie había visto a Severus Snape en un estado de nervios como en el que ahora se encontraba.

Retorcía sus manos nerviosamente, hacía y deshacía nudos con las puntas de su capa negra, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

Él fue mortífago en su tiempo, pero ahora su completa lealtad estaba con el director del golegio, el más grande mago de todos los tiempos, el hombre que tanto le había ayudado... Y por supuesto que nadie sabía de éste pequeño cambio de bando

Snape se había enterado de algo terrible y tenía que comunicarselo a Dumbledore, él debía saberlo.

Estaba sentado en una silla en frente al escritorio de Albus esperando a que éste llegara para comunicarle lo que había averiguado, aunque... ¡¡Maldítos nervios!!, nunca había estado tan alterado. Pero es que las noticias que tenía para el director de Hogwarts no eran para nada agradables...

Al fin escuchó el rechinar de una puerta que se abría y cerraba lentamente y sus nervios se calmaron un poco cuando Albus Dumbledore se sentó detrás de su escritorio:

- Bien Severus... ¿qué necesitas?

- Tengo noticias Profesor... horribles noticias

Dumbledore observó extrañado el comportamiento nervioso del profesor de Pociones, e intuyó de qué se trataba lo que tenía para decirle... y se preocupó...

Cruzando sus dedos debajo de su barbilla miró con sus ojos azules penetrantes al hombre sentado en frente de él:

- Te escucho Severus

Snape dió un respingo, se le notaba que estaba muy agitado, algo que nunca nadie se hubiera imaginado, cualquiera que conociera a Sanpe, desconocería al hombre que ahora estaba sentado ahí, retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente y mordiendo sus labios

- Pues.. vera Profesor... es que ... se trata de...

- Calma Severus, tranquilizate, solo dilo... ¿quieres una pastilla de limón?

Severus miró con desconfianza el caramelito verde que Albus le ofrecía; negó con la cabeza y respirando hondo, largó la bomba

- Se trata de V.... de Voldemort Profesor. Me he enterado de que V... de que el Que no debe ser nombrado está con vida, realmente vivo, con cuerpo propio y está recuperando sus fuerzas lentamente, digamos que en menos de un año. Cuando se recupere por completo... planea atacar Hogwarts, matar a todos los sangre impura, y ... y acabar con Potter de una vez por todas...

- Eso es terrible!!, Oh Severus... solo.. solo espero que se cumpla eso que durante tanto tiempo he esperado, ¡que se cumpla pronto!

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

La oscuridad no dejaba ver con claridad la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Solo escuchaba. Un llanto, irritante, y una voz, suave, tranquilizadora.

Pequeños destellos de luz le dejaban ver solo unos pocos fragmentos de lo que estaba sucediendo, nada claro.

Las imágenes pasaban en frente de él como flashes, demaciado rápido para poder distinguir la escena.

El llanto continuaba, y la voz también.

Esa voz... le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero...

- ¡¡DESPIERTA HARRY!! ¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!

Harry despertó sobresaltado, se quitó a Ron de encima que lo sarandeaba tratando de despegarlo del mundo de los sueños... y valla que lo consiguió.

Se sentó en su cama y alargó el brazo para agarrar sus lentes de su mesita de noche, entornó los ojos hacia su amigo pelirrojo esperando una explicación:

- Creí que nunca despertarías

- ¿Por qué me levantas así Ron?

- Te movias mucho en tu cama, supuse que no estabas teniendo un buen sueño, así que intenté despertarte, cuando empesaste a lanzar golpes al aire, imaginé que estabas teniendo uan pesadilla así que te comenzé a llamar, pero no me respondías. Tuve que recurrir a métodos más... drásticos para despertarte... lo siento

- Está bien Ron, gracias por preocuparte por mi

- De nada. Y dime ¿qué soñabas?

- Algo nada claro. Imágenes borrosas. Solo escuchaba un llanto y a alguien tratando de calmarlo. Es raro, la semana pasada tuve el mismo sueño

- Qué extraño... bueno, ¿bajamos a desayunar?

- Si

Ambos chicos de dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde se encontraban sus compañeros de cuarto junto con Hermione y otros chicos más.

Al verlos bajar, Hermione dejó de hablar con Dean y Seamus y corrió hacia ellos, se veía agitada. Cuando los alcanzó, fue Harry quien habló

- Buenos días Mione, ¿qué te sucede?

- ¡¡Aay Harry, Ron!! ¡no saben lo que ha pasado!

- Lo sabremos si nos lo dices - Ron miraba preocupado a su amiga, estaba agitada, preocupada, algo grave le tuvo que haber pasado

- Vengan, se los contaré camino al comedor

Los tres chicos caminaron por los pasillos hacia el gran comedor, donde un suculento desayuno les esperaba, mientras Hermione le contaba a sus dos amigos la noticia

- Es terrible chicos, el la reunión de Prefectos me he enterado de que han asaltado Gringotts

- Otra vez!!? - exclamaron Harry y Ron

- Si, vaciaron un montón de bóvedas, y no solo eso. También los asaltantes lastimaron a muchos de los duendes y personas que trabajan en el banco, unos estan heridos de gravedad...

- ¡¡¿Sabes si atacaron a mi hermano Bill?!!

- No lo sé Ron...

- ¿Y sabes quienes fueron? - quizo saber Harry

- No... pero se sospecha de magos del lado oscuro...

Entraron en el comedor donde un montón de alumnos ya estaban desayunando y se ubicaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando las lechuzas empezaron a inundar el comedor, trayendo las correspondencias de sus respectivos dueños.

Harry vió cómo Hedwig se dirigía hacia él con una carta entre sus garras, seguida de Errol, la lechuza de la familia Weasley, que traía una carta y un pequeño paquetito.

Errol dejó el paquetito con Ginny, luego de aterrizar forzadamente en al mesa, y después se dirigió a Ron a quien le dejó la carta. Salió volando por el lugar por donde entraban las lechuzas, no sin antes golpearse contra la pared un par de veces.

Hedwig dejó la carta con Harry, quien la tomó y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Dió un poco de pan a su lechuza y se despidió de ella, quien salió volando hacia la lechucería.

- ¡¡Aay qué alivio!! Miren Harry, Ginny. Mis padres escriben diciendo que Bill está bien y que no nos preocupemos.

- ¡Qué bueno Ron!

- ¿Y a ti qué te han traido Harry?

- Una carta, no la he leido, la veré después. Ahora tenemos Pociones, Ron será mejor apurarnos si no queremos llegar tarde.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Al llegar a las oscuras y húmedas mazmorras los Gryffindors de séptimo año descubrieron con asombro que sus compañeros de Slytherin ya estaban ahí.

Draco Malfoy ya estaba sentado solo en una mesa, esperando resingado la llegada de Potter.

A Draco le desagradaba la idea de trabajar con Potter, sí... pero...

- "Calma tus hormonas Draco. Eres un Malfoy de respeto, conserva la compostura..."

No sabía cómo, no sabía desde cuando, y no sabía por qué, pero Draco Malfoy estaba con ganas de alguien, y ese alguien, era su compañero de clases de Gryffindor, Harry Potter.

Draco era un chico popular, deseado por muchos, él podía tener a cualquier chico o chica que quisiera, solo encuentros casuales, nada serio, y una vez que compartía cama con alguien y su deseo se veía saciado, lo dejaba de lado y empezaba una nueva conquista.

Pero, desde que lo había visto al empezar ese año, hacía apenas una semana, un inexplicable deseo por Harry Potter le había surgido.

Si tan solo no se llamara Harry Potter..., lo haría suyo a la primera, había que admitir que el chico era hermoso, aunque fuera San Potter, el maldíto niño que vivió...;... no, no podía rebajarse tanto, acostarse con el sucio niño dorado de Gryffindor, no podía, aunque... a veces no podía controlarse, y le coqueteaba casi abiertamente, ¡suerte que el Gryffindor era tan despistado que ni cuenta se daba!... a veces deseaba que sí se diera cuenta...

Quería que Potter fuera suyo, quería besar sus labios, ver sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, tocar su piel húmeda por el sudor, escuchar sus gemidos, sentir su cuerpo temblando bajo el suyo...

- "¡¡Cálmate de una maldíta vez Draco!!... ahí viene, calma, calma, calma..."

Harry se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento al lado de Malfoy, e ignorandolo olímpicamente sacó sus útiles y se dispuso a esperar al profesor, cuanto antes acabara la clase, mejor, y mientras lo ignorara, no tendría problemas con Malfoy

- "¿Y ahora que le pasa a Potter?, ¿ni siquiera me insulta?"

Los pensamientos de Draco se vieron interrumpidos cuando un fuerte azote en una puerta anunció la llegada del profesor Snape.

- Veo que ya estan sentados con sus parejas de trabajo, no me gustaría tener que obligarlos de nuevo.... Entonces, comenzaremos con la explicación para la poción que quiero que preparen hoy.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron mudos a la espectativa de qué cosa iba a decir el profesor ahora. Severus seguia igual que siempre, escalofriante; el pelo negro, largo y grasiento, la ropa negra, el rostro cretino y los ojos negros y malvados. Su voz lúgubre se dejó oir otra vez:

- ¿Alguien que no sea Granger puede decirme algo sobre la poción Verita?

La mano de Hermione se levantó enseguida, aún después de oir el cometario de Snape, ella la dejó levantada, mientras la calse se sumía en un sepulcral silencio

- ¿Naide?.... bueno, srta Granger, díganos lo que sabe

Hermione se aclaró la voz, y con firmeza dijo:

- La poción Verita en la más eficaz cuando lo que se quiere es hacer que alguien diga sola y únicamente la verdad, solo basta una gota de ésta poción ideada por el mago italiano Vinccenzo Ricci para que quien la tome confiese lo que sea. La poción deja de tener efecto luego de que quien la ha preparado ya no tenga más preguntas, o bien, pasadas las cinco horas de ingerida. Además, la poción Verita no solo sirve para hacer confesar las palabras, sino que también permite que quien la bebe actúe como verdaderamente desea hacerlo.

- Muy bien, hoy prepararemos esa poción, anotaré los ingradientes en la pizarra, el procedimiento lo encontrarán el la página 196 del libro y... señor Longbottom, no quiero un solo error, una poción mal hecha significarán 20 puntos menos para su casa, así que ¡a trabajar!

Los alumnos comenzaron a preparar los ingredientes, cortar raices de alcachopa, diluir polvo de lusfodio en infusiones de ajenjo y demás cosas.

Aunque trataba de concentrarse en su tarea, la mente de Draco entaba en otro lado

- "Conque una pocion para hacer confesar, eh?... tal vez me sirva para algo algun día, guardaré un poco una vez que esté lista... tal vez algún día la pueda usar para hacer confesar a Potter que piensa de mi, jejeje... sería divertido tenerlo amarrado a una silla, desnudo, confesandolo todo... y luego... yo me acerco y lo torturo, lentamente, placenteramente, le acaricio sus partes erógenas y no lo suelto de sus ataduras, para que sufra de la impotencia de no poder participar del juego, acaricio sus pezones erectos, los pellizco y Potter grita de placer... y luego me quito la ropa lentamente en frente de él, él me pide que lo suelte y yo no lo hago, sino que me siento sobre sus piernas y lo beso salvajemente, me friego contra él, nuestros miembros entran en contacto, exitándolo, exitándome.. para luego"

- ¡¡¡¿MALFOY, QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!!!

El grito escandalizado de Harry devolvió a Draco a la realidad, solo para darse cuenta del desastre que había causado. Por estar fantaseando había puesto las raices cortadas de alcachopa en la infusión de ajenjo en vez de los polvos de lusfodio, que habían ido a parar al caldero con aceite de cajú hirviendo, causando una humeante explosión.

Severus Snape se veía desilusionado, nunca había imaginado que su mejor alumno fuera quien se equivocara, así que con mucho pesar dijo

- Son veinte puntos menos para Slytherin... señor Malfoy. Ahora, limpien todo ese desorden. Los demás, ¿qué esperan? ¡¡continuen trabajando!! que para la proxima clase quiero el informe completo sobre la poción Verita y los usos que se le han dado a través de la historia. Por cierto, señor Potter, señor Malfoy, detención mañana por la noche, a ver si ahí pueden hacer la poción correctamente

A Harry no le quedó de otra más que aceptar el hecho de que por culpa del maldíto de Malfoy tendría detención con él y con Snape, aunque... lo dejó desconcertado la expreción soñadora en la cara de Malfoy mientras ponía los ingredientes donde no debía

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Adivinación sería una materia entretenida si no tuviera que compartir la clase con los de Slytherin, especialmente con Draco Malfoy, y si la profesora no fuera Sybill Trelawney sería mucho mejor.

La clase de ese día la profesora se había dedicado a preguntarle a todos acerca de qué habían encontrado sobre Visiones, y como todos le habían respondido satisfactoriamente, empezó con la práctica.

- Muy bien mis niños, hoy veremos si alguno de ustedes consigue tener aunque sea un atisbo de una vision.

la mujer ubicó a sus alumnos sentados en el piso dentro de un círculo con formas extrañas, y sentandose ella en frente de todos, comenzó a recitar con voz ida

- Muy bien, comencemos. A ver... cierren los ojos, concentrence, dejen fluir la energía a través de ustedes, expandan el poder de su ojo interior, dejen la mente en blanco, asi, eso es, muy bien

Algunos no aguantaban las ganas de reirse, y reian disimulando las carcajadas con toces, otros cuchicheaban comentarios a cerca de lo ridículo de la situación. en cambio Harry, extrañamente, hacía todo tal cual la profesora le decía, se concentró, cerró los ojos, trató de buscar su ojo interior, y al parecer lo encontró, porque una tibieza lo envolvió

- Aahh, señor Potter, siento que su aura va en aumento, bien, lo está haciendo bien, continue... interesante... su ojo interior está lo suficientemente expandido, a ver..., párese venga aquí

Harry se paró y fue hacia donde la profesora estaba sentada, se dió la vuelta y pudo apreciar como todos lo estaban mirando sorprendidos, en especial Malfoy, que estaba sentado a su lado y no había notado ningun cambio en el morocho de ojos verdes, lo miraba con una cara de asombro indescifrable.

- A ver mi niño, sientate aquí, eso es... ahora, sosten ésto.

La profesora le había dado a Harry una extraña piedra que parecía un amulerto, de color violáceo, una piedra muy bonita, pero el moreno no sabía qué hacer con ella

- ¿Qué hago con ésto profesora?

- Solo sostenla cariño, es un amuleto, te ayudará. Bien, ahora quiero que vuelvas a concentrarte tal cual lo estabas haciendo hace un momento, pero ésta vez quiero que busques dentro de ti algo que te esté inquietando, ¿bien?

- Bien, si

Harry hizo todo tal cual la profesora decía, y de repente, todo se volvió blanco, dejó de sentir su cuerpo, dejó de escuchar, y lo blanco se empezó a convertir en imágenes borrosas

°°Veo todo borroso... ¿qué escucho?... es... es ese llanto otra vez, el llanto de mi sueño... y... y esa voz... tratando de calmar a quien sea que esté llorando, esa voz suave, apacible... un momento, las imágenes empiezan a verse un poco más nítidas... veo... veo un escudo... un escudo con una serpiente en una túnica negra... ¡SLYTHERIN!... veo a alguien de Slytherin y está... está con algo en brazos.. y veo amarillo°°

- ¡¡Potter!!, Potter mi niño, ¿te encuentras bien?

Harry despertó de repente, había caido en un estado como de trance, parecía que se había desmayado. Estaba acostado en el suelo y se sentía mareado, los sentidos le volvieron de a poco, y ahí fue cuando escuchó los grititos y llantos preocupados de sus compañeros, y vió a sus amigos a su alrededor tratando de reanimarlo, vió a Ron, a Hermione y a .... ¿Malfoy?

- Potter cariño, ¿te encuentras bien mi niño?

- Si profesora... solo un poco... mareado...

- Malfoy lleva a tu compañero a al enfermería, necesita descansar.

- Profesora, nosotros podemos llevarlo - protestaron Ron y Hermione, no querían ni imaginarse qué le haría Malfoy a Harry estando éste tan débil

- ¡He dicho Malfoy!, ustedes, regresen a sus lugares, ¡ahora!

Draco fua hacia Harry e intentó alzarlo, pero éste se negó, diciendo que estaba bien y que no necesitaba ir a ninguna parte, pero la Profesora era testaruda

- Potter harás lo que te digo, ve con el señor Malfoy a la enfermería

Harry no pudo negarse a esa sugerencia-orden, así que se dejó llevar por Malfoy en vilo fuera del salón. Una vez fuera, Harry se movió hasta que Draco tuvo que dejarlo caer en el suelo

- ¿Qué te pasa Potter?, ¿quieres lastimarte más lanzandote de esa forma al suelo?

- Cualquier cosa antes que tus brazos, Malfoy

- "Eso está por verse, Potter" ¿Ah si?, pues entonces arrastrate solo hasta la enfermería, no pienso ayudarte

Harry hizo un gesto de que poco y nada le importaba si él lo ayudaba o no, e intento pararse, pero al estar de pié, un súbito mareo lo hizo caer de nuevo, y se hubiera partido la cara de no ser porque Draco rápidamente lo salvó de terminar con el rostro estampado en el suelo, agarrandolo de la cintura

- Lo ves, te lo dije

- Ni creas que voy a agradecerte por ésto, hurón

- No quiero que me lo agradezcas, cara rajada. Y quedate quieto, cuanto antes lleguemos a la enfermería, más pronto me libraré de ti

Harry se quedó callado, y Draco lo alzó en vilo, de tal forma que Harry tuvo que pasar sus brazos por el cuello del rubio para no caerse. El esfuerzo que hizo al tratar de pararse del suelo lo dejó agotado, por eso calló dormido en los brazos del Slytherin, enterrando su cara en la curva del cuello del rubio.

Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos desiertos hacia la enfermería, Draco sintió unas agradables cosquillas en el cuello, era la respiración acompasada de Potter... Se detuvo un momento, y miró al chico en sus brazos, su mente comenzando a maquinar de una forma no muy inocente

- "Tengo a Potter en mis brazos, está inconciente, estamos solos... podría hacerlo mío aquí mismo... pero no, ¡no puedo! ¡¡Es Potter!! ... pero quiero.... ¡¡qué demónios!! nadie tiene por qué enterarse de que tuve sexo con él... solo... solo quiero que esté conciente de que soy yo quien lo está tomando, quiero ver su cara cuando lo esté haciendo mío, humillandolo... además, necesito saber qué es lo que él en realidad piensa de mi, no me odia, lo sé, me doy cuenta... pero... ¡¡Ya sé!!, ahora mismo iré a preparar un poco de poción Verita y se la daré mañana mientras estemos en detención, ahí por fin sabré qué es lo que éste precioso piensa de mi, y luego... jejeje... ya veremos qué hacemos, jejeje..."

Draco se fue corriendo con Harry en brazos hacia al enfermería, para dejarlo al cuidado de Madame Pomfrey y luego ir a su habitación a preparar la poción Verita.

Aunque el rubio no advirtió la precencia de alguien que iba caminando por el pasillo. Esa persona salió de las sombras donde se ocultaba, era Albus Dumbledore.

El director del colegio se quedó mirando en la dirección donde Draco había desaparecido con Harry, se frotó la larga barba blanca con un gesto prensativo

- "Mmmm, qué curioso... muy curioso..." - pensó Dumbledore

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

De a poco abrió los ojos, la luz le molestaba, y solo cuando pudo acostumbrarse a ella se dió cuenta que estaba en la enfermería, Malfoy lo había llevado ahí, pero, ¿cuando se había quedado dormido?

Malfoy lo había llevado, en brazos... un desubicado sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas... ¡¡¡¿pero por qué demónios se sonrojaba?!!!, él era su pero enemigo... su enemigo... ¿enemigo?...

Se le vinieron a la mente las imágenes de su visión, ¡¡su primera vision!!, fue fantástico, aunque quedó realmente confundido luego de tenerla, además... él se había concentrado en el sentimiento de que nunca había tenído una familia donde lo amaran y... vió a un Slytherin cargando algo... eso lo confundió...

Hubiera continuado con sus pensamientos de no ser porque Hermione y Ron entraron a al enfermería como bólidos, y al verlo fueron corriendo hacia su camilla

- ¡¡¿Estás bien Harry?!! - Hermione le tocó la frente

- ¡¿El hurón no te hizo nada?! - Ron buscó alguna herida en su cuerpo

- Estoy bien y no, Malfoy no me hizo nada, solo me trajo hasta aquí

- UUff, qué alivio - exclamaron ambos Gryffindors al mismo tiempo

A Harry solo le quedó sonreir, la sobreprotectora preocupación de sus amigos para con él siempre lo hacía reir.

Madame Pomfrey entró al lugar y le comunicó a Harry que ya podía irse, pero que se cuidara, una buena alimentación lo repondrían enseguida.

Harry abandonó la enfermería en companía de Ron y Hermione

- Vamos a las cocinas Harry, así podrás comer algo

- Pero Hermione ¿ahora no tenemos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

- Si, pero como aún no vino el supuesto nuevo Profesor, tenemos la hora libre

- Me pregunto, ¿quien será este año el Profesor de DCLAO? (NdA: para abreviar)

- No lo sé...

Los tres chicos entraron a las cocinas y pidieron a un elfo domestico un pequeño tentempié para Harry, y así reponer fuerzas. La proxima clase que tenían era Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, una de las materias que más les gustaban de ese año, Hagrid las hacía realmente interesantes a sus clases.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- Sinistra, ¿Puedo pasar?

- Por supuesto Profesor, adelante

Albus se adentró en al torre de Astronomía, donde la Profesora Sinistra impartía sus clases.

En ese momento la mujer se encontraba acomodando unos planos para su clase de ese día, la primera de ese año para los de séptimo.

El director se acerco a la Profesora y le tendió unos pergaminos que la mujer miró con asombro al principio e intriga luego:

- Mira Sinistra, necesito que hoy les enseñes ésto a los de séptimo que tienen clase contigo, Gryffindor-Slytherin, es muy importante que lo hagas

- Bien Albus, lo que usted diga

Y sin más Dumbledore se dió la vuelta dejando un poco confundida a la mujer

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

La clase de Hagrid había sido interesante, alguien le había preguntado algo sobre dragones y Hagrid se puso a contarles las cosas más impresionantes sobre ellos, relatos increibles, los dragones eran la cosa que a Hagrid más le gustaba.

Luego del almuerzo Harry tenía toda la tarde libre hasta las cuatro, que era la hora que tenía para reunirse con el hurón en la biblioteca para hacer las tareas... ¡maldíta la hora en que los jefes de las casas habían decidido era estúpida idea de ponerlos a trabajar en parejas!... últimamente se estaba sintiendo raro, la precencia continua de Malfoy lo perturbaba... y eso unido a sus hormonas de adolescente en pleno desarrollo no ayudaban para nada...

Hermione estaba estudiando, para variar, y a Ron los chicos lo habían invitado a participar de una pequeña competencia de ajegrez mágico, el que ganaba se llevaba veinte ranas de chocolate, un premio tentador... así que Harry se había quedado solo. Subió a su habitación y se tendió en la cama, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, a las cuatro Hedwig se encargaría de despertarlo.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Sus pasos resonaban en todo el pasillo, se paró en frente a la gran puerta de la biblioteca y la empujó para entrar. El lugar estaba casi vacío, y Malfoy aún no estaba ahí.

Se buscó una mesa vacía y se acomodó en ella. Sacó sus libros y pergaminos y comenzó a buscar una pluma en su bolsillo, y se dió cuenta de que ahí estaba la carta que había recibido esa mañana, ni siquiera se acordaba de ella.

La sacó de su bolsillo y se fijó que era de Gringotts. Harry se acordó que esa mañana Hermione les había comentado a él y a Ron que habían asaltado el banco, y que varias cámaras habían sido vaciadas, temió lo peor. Con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta:

_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_Nos dirijimos a usted para comunicarle que sentimos de todo corazón el informarle que una de las camaras robadas ésta mañana fue la suya, no sabe en verdad cuanto lo sentimos, quedó completamente vacía, y nosotros no podemos hacer nada para ayudarle..._

Harry ya no pudo seguir leyendo, su camara... vacía... le habían robado... lo había perdido todo... toda la herencia de sus padres... todo cuanto poseía... ya no tenía nada...

¿Y qué haría ahora?, él tenía la idea de irse definitivamente lejos de los Dursley cuando acabase su séptimo año, empezar una nueva vida como el mago que era, lejos de todos los muggles, lejos de lo que le hacía daño, pensaba comprar una casa cerca de La Madriguera, pero ahora... no tenía nada...

Un sollozo se el escapó, seguido de otro, y unas cuantas lágrimas se fugaron de sus ojos verdes, los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, y las lágrimas le nublaron la vista. Dejó caer la carta sobre la mesa y se abrazó a si mismo, ya que no tenía a nadie que lo abrazase cuando estubiera triste, como lo estaba ahora

- ¿Lloras por mi, Potter?

- Vete snif a la mierda, Malf snif Malfoy

Harry estaba furioso, triste, confundido, y ¿justo caía en desgraciado hurón a burlarse de él?, no hiba a permitirlo... no lo soportaría...

- Potter?, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué lloras?

- Eso no te snif... importa.

- Hey

Draco se acercó a Harry, éste desconocía las intenciones del rubio, y pensando que le hiba a golpear o algo se paró se golpe y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, dejando sus cosas ahí. Draco lo miró desconcertado mientras salía corriendo, él solo intentaba averiguar qué cosa le pasaba, miró hacia la mesa y ahí vió una carta, la tomó y la leyó.

Luego de unos momentos, lo comprendió todo... Harry Potter era ahora más pobre que los Weasley... eso no debía de ser nada lindo.

Se sentó en el banco y comenzó a hacer la tarea para pociones, en esos momentos Harry no estaba en condiciones de hacer tarea ninguna.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Harry corría llorando por los pasillos que iban hacia la torre de Gryffindor, ¿por qué siempre todo le pasaba a él? ¿acaso nunca podría ser feliz?

En el camino había visto a varios chicos que lucían ante sus amigos y compañeros los regalos que sus padres les enviaban, cosas caras, lujosas, cosas que le recordaron a Harry su desgracia e hicieron intencificar su llanto.

Llegó a su habitación y ahí estaba Ron, acomodando unas ropas viejas en su baúl. Al verlo Harry se lanzó corriendo a sus brazos, llorando desconsolado.

- ¡¡¿Harry?!! ¡¡¿Harry, qué te pasó?!!

- Aayy Ron, snif snif, ¿por qué a mi?

- ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Malfoy te hizo algo?

- No, snif snif

Al ver el llanto convulsionado de Harry, Ron lo abrazó con fuerza y trató de calmarlo para que le contara qué era lo que lo tenía así

Al cabo de un rato el llanto de Harry se convirtió en unos sollozos apenas audibles

- Dime Harry, ¿qué ocurrió?

- Te acuerdas, que ésta mañana snif ¿Hermione nos contó sobre el asalto de Gringotts?

- Si

- Bueno, una de las bóvedas que robaron fue snif fue la mía

- No me digas que...

- Si Ron, me he quedado sin nada, no tengo ni un maldíto knut snif

- Harry yo... no sé qué decirte...

- ........... snif...................

- Bueno Harry, sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con mi familia siempre que lo necesites, para lo que sea, ¿si?

- Gracias Ron

- Ahora vamos al baño, lavate la cara, e iremos a hacer algo para matar el tiempo hasta la cena, y luego tenemos Astronomía

- Bien, snif

Al llegar a la sala común los chicos se encontraron con Hermione, y le comunicaron la terrible noticia, Harry lloró un poco más, y Hermione le dijo que contara con su apoyo incondicional, lo cual él agradeció. Nunca encontraría en el mundo nada mejor que sus amigos

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- Chicos, la clase pasada nos quedamos en la teoría de los ángulos de paralaje para calcular las distancias a las estrellas, pero hoy, la clase será especial.

La mujer se dirigió hacia su escritorio, donde tomó un gran pergamino y lo desenvolvió frente a sus alumnos

Harry observaba con admiración las telas de las vestimentas de la profesora, eran finas, con hilos de oro, un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna al recordar que él no tenía nada...

- Les informo, que mañana un acontecimiento muy importante sucederá, por primera vez en toda la historia de la Astronomía. Mañana habrá un eclipse de Luna chicos, pero no será un eclipse ordinario, porque en nuestro sistema solar, como veremos en unos momentos, los planetas Mercurio y Venus estarán en perfecta alineación con la luna, algo que jamás había ocurrido antes, como verán aquí - dijo la mujer señalando el gran mapa que tenía en la mano.

Una exclamación de sorpresa y asombro general se dejó oir, luego la Profesora continuó explicando algunas cosas más sobre el extraño acontecimiento que sucedería la noche siguiente.

Los alumnos ahora se encontraban realizando un pequeño trabajo que la Profesora les había mandado, mientras ésta acomodaba el telescopio para que los estudiantes pudieran apreciar la formación de los astros en el cielo

- Hey, Potter

- Qué quieres Malfoy?

- Te olvidaste estas cosas hoy en al biblioteca

Draco le extendió a Harry un paquete en el que el morocho supuso estaban sus libros, pergaminos y pluma y... la carta de Gringotts... eso significaba que Malfoy la había leido, ahora tendría otra cosa más para burlarse de él...

Harry estubo esperando la burla y el comentario sarcástico que nunca le llegó. Miró al rubio a los ojos y en ese momento decubrió que nunca tuvo que hacerlo, esos ojos tan plateados, tan...

- "¡¿En cuántas estupideces estas pensando Harry?" Vamos Malfoy, ¿qué esperas?

- ¿Qué espero de qué?

- ¿Qué esperas para burlarte de ésto? - dijo Harry sacando la carta que efectivamente si estaba dentro del paquetito - ¿Qué esperas para burlarte de mi?

- No voy a burlarme, no me parece gracioso que una persona pierda todo su dinero

Harry se quedó estático en su sitio, nunca se imaginó esa respuesta del arrogante Slytherin. Por su parte, el rubio solo podía pensar en el siguiente día por la noche, la detención... la poción verita ya la tenía pronta, no por nada era el mejor alumno de Snape.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

La mañana del miércoles había sido tranquila, Harry había intercambiado algún que otro insulto con su compañero Slytherin, y cuando veía que la cosa se ponía fea, simplemente se callaba y lo ignoraba, y el rubio terminaba cansándose de provocarlo y volvía a lo suyo. Harry había decidido ignorar a Malfoy en vez de pelearse con él, así se evitaba malos ratos y también se evitaba el que lo expulsaran por matar a un alumno.

La tarde de ese día también la tenía libre, porque el Profesor de DCLAO aún no aparecía, así que después del almuerzo ya no tenían más clases, por eso Harry y Ron habían decidido utilizar ese día para practicar Quiddich.

Harry continuaba siendo el buscador del equipo de Gryffindor, y Ron, ahora el capitán, era un golpeador.

El otro golpeador era un chico de quinto llamado Nathan Smith, y el remplazo de Oliver, una chica de sexto llamada Alissa Adams. Los tres cazadores, Sue Stevenson, Miriam Malkovich y Kevin Knigth, todos de cuarto. Era un buen equipo el que tenían, verían si podian obtener la copa de Quidditch este año también.

La práctica estubo buena, todos jugaron bien, y Harry y Ron llegaron a su habitación deshechos, hacía mucho que no hacían ejercico.

- Oye Ron, ¿me dejas bañarme primero?, ahora tendo la maldíta detención con Snape.

- Claro Harry. Te deseo suerte

- La necesitaré

Harry se metió a bañar mientras Ron iba a la sala común a ver con quien se encontraba, tal vez a alguien le quedaba el valor suficiente como para enfrentarse a él y perder otras veinte ranas de chocolate

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Las mazmorras estaban frías y lúgubres como siempre, pero al ser de noche, su aspécto tétrico se multiplicaba por tres.

Harry entró a la sala de pociones donde el Profesor Snape ya lo estaba eperando junto a Draco Malfoy. El chico de ojos verdes se sentó y esperó a que Severus empezara con sus indicaciones:

- Bien señores, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, así que haganlo bien. Ahora debo irme a atender un asunto importante así que los dejaré solos, si se matan, haganlo fuera de mi salón, no quiero su sangre manchando mis paredes. Y otra cosa, para mañana quiero ésta poción terminada perfectamente, o sino, ambos seran castigados... muy severamente.

Ambos chicos miraron al Profesor poniendole atención a cada una de sus palabras, hasta que el hombre enfundado en su habitual capa negra desapareció por la puerta trasera de su salón.

Empezaron a cortar y mezclar los ingredientes tranquilamente, ninguno decía nada. Draco sin poder controlarse a cada rato miraba significativamente a Harry, admirando su belleza.

Cuando la poción estubo lista, Harry se desplomó en su silla, tenía algo de hambre y sueño, estaba cansado, quería dormir. Tan adormilado estaba que no reparaba en las miradas de Draco, para suerte del rubio. El Slytherin no podía evitarlo, estaban ellos dos solos, en un punto alejado de todos en el castillo, una situación tentadora...

De pronto, el sonido de unas tripas puso en alerta a ambos chicos, Harry se ruborizó al notar que era su estómago el que rugía de hambre, y Malfoy hechó a reir

- Deja de reirte ya, imbécil

- JAJAJA, es que... es que jajajaja

Harry vió como Malfoy sacaba lo que parecían ser unos apetitosos emparedados de su mochila, y vió con pesar como se llevaba uno a la boca y lo mordía

Draco por su lado, estaba sonriendo internamente, todo estaba saliendo tal cual lo había planeado, el otro emparedado tenía la poción Verita, si lograba que Harry se lo comiera, él sería suyo.

Al ver los ojitos verdes llenos de anhelo por el emparedado, el rubio puso su plan en acción

- ¿Quieres uno, Potter?

- Yo... No, no quiero nada de ti, no me fio de ti

- Oh, vamos Potter, no estan envenenados. Tienes hambre, además, si quisiera matarte no recurriría a algo tan pasado de moda como el veneno, aún tengo imaginación, ¿sabes?

Harry miró desconfiadamente el emparedado que Malfoy le ofrecía, pero es que en verdad tenía hambre, así que aceptó el sandwich y empezó a comerlo complacido, sabía bien.

Luego de un rato, Draco calculó que la poción ya debía estar haciendole efecto, así que comenzó a tantear el terreno, a ver si la poción en verdad funcionaba, Potter le diría todo lo que quería saber.

- Dime Potter, ¿estaba rico mi emparedado?

- Si, estaba muy rico, ¿lo hiciste tu? cocinas bien...

Harry se detuvo un momento confundido, acaso ¿él estaba halagando al hurón?... realmente el hambre y el sueño le estaban afectando.

- Me alegro de que te halla gustado, Harry. ¿Te molesta que te llame por tu nombre?

- Si... bueno en verdad no, no me molesta, es más, prefiero que me lo susurres al oido

Harry abrió grande los ojos y paró de comer, ¿pero qué demónios le estaba pasando? Miró asustado a Malfoy que estaba sonriendo encantadoramente, su plan iba bien, muy bien

- ¿Qué le haz puesto al emparedado?

- ¿Verdad que la poción Verita es muy efectiva?

- ¡¡Malfoy, ¿cómo pudiste?!! ¡¡¡Eres un maldíto desgraciado!!!

- ¿Realmente es eso lo que piensas de mi? - Draco se reía de la situación, todo estaba saliendo tal cual él quería.

Se paró y se acercó a un asustado Harry, que al ver su avance trató de retroceder. El morocho se paró y comenzó a trastabillar hacia atrás, mientras que el rubio cada vez estaba más cerca

- Contesta Harry, ¿en realidad crees eso de mi?

- Si, es decir no, o sea creo que eres un imbécil, pero que estás buenísimo

Harry empalideció y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, ¿pero qué había dicho? había expresado su pensamiento más recóndito y tonto en voz alta y sin darse cuenta... las palabras solo salían de su boca, él no las controlaba, no podía...

Draco se acercaba cada vez más a Harry, y éste retrocedió tanto que acabó atrapado entre la pared y Draco.

Harry se asustó, ¿qué le haría ese desgraciado de Malfoy? ¿tal vez eso que él quería tan secretamente que el rubio le hiciera? ¿tan secreto que ni él mismo lo sabía?

Draco puso sus manos apoyadas en al pared, una a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry, quien se veía asustado.

Sonrió, todo estaba saliendo perfectamente.

Se acercó lenta y sensualmente a Harry, pegando gradualmente su cuerpo al tembloroso del morocho, por último acercó la cara, sus labios apenar rozandose. El Gryffindor estaba paralizado, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué decir, estaba shockeado, asustado, confundido.

- Dime... Harry ¿qué quieres? - Draco susurró el nombre a su oido, tal cual él ahora sabía que al ojiverde le gustaba

- Abrazarte

Harry se maldijo, él quería decirle que lo dejara en paz, que se alejara, pero en vez de decir lo que pensaba, decía la verdad escondida en su interior, tan escondída que hasta él mismo la desconocía; la palabra salió sola, y Harry se odió por eso, y odió al maldíto Draco Malfoy por darle la endemoniada poción Verita, odió al desgraciado de Snape por enseñárselas y hasta odió al imbécil Italiando que la inventó... ahora le diría todo lo que el otro quería saber para luego burlarse de él en su cara frente a todo el colegio.

- ¿Quieres abrazarme? - dijo mirandolo a los ojos, su voz sensual

- Si

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

Como un acto reflejo Harry envolvió la cintura del Slytherin y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, pegandose aún más a él.

Draco sonrió y disfrutó del contacto, la cosa iba bien encaminada, solo faltaba el paso final. Así que se separó un poco del confundido Gryffindor, tomó su rostro entre sus pálidas manos, y sin previo aviso lo besó en los labios.

Harry se quedó paralizado, no se esperó nunca que el rubio hiciera eso. Lo qué más le extrañaba. era que no estaba rechazando al rubio, perfectamente pudo haberlo empujado cuando éste se le acercó, pero no lo hizo, ahora, la pregunta era... ¿por qué?. No sabía aún la razón, pero subió sus brazos de la cintura de Draco a su cuello y se abrazó de él, mientras abría la boca y le daba el pase libre a la lengua del rubio para explorar su cavidad.

El Slytherin no se creía su suerte. Al fin tenía entre sus brazos a la única persona que jamás pensó que tendría, su enemigo más grande, el objeto de sus deseos, Harry Potter.

El beso fue subiendo de tono, las manos de Draco cobraron vida, y se deslizaron por los brazos de Harry, quitandole la capa negra.

El moreno aún no reaccionaba, no caía en verdadera cuanta de qué estaba haciendo, ni con quien lo estaba haciendo, solo se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, lo que quería

- Dime Harry, ¿qué quieres ahora?

- Que me toques

Draco se sorprendió un momento, no se esperaba esas palabras tan directas, realmente la Verita era una poción exelente.

En cambio Harry, si en ese momento tuviera el control de sus palabras, mandaría a la mierda todo y saldría corriendo cuanto antes de ahí, pero parecía manejado por una fuerza invisible, que lo oligaba a actuar en contra de sus pensamientos, pero a favor de sus deseos

- jajaja, ¿quieres que te toque? mmm ¿dónde? - le ronroneó a Harry en el oido, que seguía abrazado a su cuello

- Donde quieras... ¡maldíta sea Malfoy! ¡¡mira lo que me estas haciendo decir!!

- Te estor haciendo decir lo que tu más quieres... a mi

- No seas ridícilo Malfoy, lo que más quiero no es a ti, sino a tus manos sobre mi cuerpo ¡¡Demónios!!

- jajajaja, ¿lo ves? no intentes luchar en contra de la poción, no porás. Ahora.... Harry... ¿dónde quieres tu mis manos? - el susurro sensual de Malfoy acabó con la poca cordura de Harry, que sin pensarlo gimió bajito

- Donde... donde quieras, aahhh

Draco sonrió una vez más, lo sabía, Potter sería suyo esa noche, y así por fin se libraría de ese deseo incontrolable que tenía por ese estúpido Gryffindor cuando se viera saciado, se olvidaría de ese deseo que al parecer se había intensficado en ese momento, en esa noche

El rubio miró a los ojos de Harry, encontrándose con que las obres verdes estaban oscurecidas, ¿sería por el deseo?. Sin pensarlo el Slytherin beso en los labios a su 'víctima', quien se abrazó más fuerte a su cuello, profundizando él mismo el beso, ¿de qué servía resistirse?

Malfoy deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Harry, hasta llegar a sus nalgas, donde las apretó y masajeó suavemente, cosa que hizo a Harry romper el beso y gemir un poco fuerte, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Draco se fue directamente a besar la piel del cuello blanco que se le exponía, haciendo gemir a su dueño un poco más.

De sus nalgas, Draco pasó a acariciar sus muslos, y automáticamente Harry dió un saltito y envolvió con sus piernas la cintura del rubio, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran aún más.

- Tengo unas terribles ganas de ti... Harry... ¿y tu? - Draco le susurró la pregunta, y mientras esperaba respuesta se dedicó a mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry, a quien las atenciones del Slytherin le hacian perder la cordura por completo

- Yo... tam... bien.... aaahhhhh

El rubio besó una vez más a Harry, mientras le quitaba la corbata y de a poco y con mucha sensualidad le desprendía uno a uno los botones de la camisa, besando y lamiendo cuanta piel dejaba al descubierto. Mientras el Slytherin trabajaba en su pecho, mordisqueando sus pezones una vez que su camisa ya estaba en el suelo, Harry se dedicó a acariciar los cabellos de Draco, pasar sus manos por la nuca del otro, generándole pequeños escalofríos, y trató de sacarle la capa, pero debido a la posición en la que se encontraba, le era casi imposible desnudar a Malfoy. Y al ver su tarea frustrada, el moreno gimoteó en exasperación, cosa que divirtió sobremanera a Draco.

No aguantando más las ganas de sentir un contacto más íntimo, el Slytherin caminó hacia el escritorio del profesor, aún con Harry prendido de su cintura, lo dejó caer suavemente en la mesa y se separó un poco de él, para así poder despojarlo de sus prendas más rápido.

Una vez que dejó al ojiverde en traje de adán, se separó un poco de él para observarlo, ¡qué imagen tan erótica!, ver a Harry acostado sobre el escritorio, desnudo, con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas, y con una generosa erección, un paisaje sumamente tentador y excitante; él no había tomado la poción Verita, pero aún así las palabras salieron solas de su boca

- Eres hermoso, ¿lo sabias?

- No, pero tu eres aún más bello

Harry se golpeó internamente, estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a Malfoy, diciendo tantas cursilerías, pero no podía evitarlo, las palabras solo abandonaban sus labios como si tuvieran voluntad propia

En cambio, esa afirmación sorprendió al Slytherin, quien con moviminetos gatunos comenzó a desnudarse, la visión que tenía enfrente le estaba provocando que el pantalon le molestara y le apretara entre las piernas.

Harry estaba muy ecxitado, y la imagen del rubio desnudándose frente a él solo hizo que su lujuria fuera en aumento. Su mano fue involuntariamente hacia sus partes nobles, y ahí comenzó a masajearse mientras gemía y veía cómo Draco se quitaba la ropa.

El ver a Harry masturbándose y gimiendo fue el aliciente para que Draco se desesperara y se lanzara encima del moreno, ya completamente desnudo y excitado, se ubicó entre las piernas abiertas de Harry, las cuales rodearon su cintura, quedando Draco de pie con Harry acostado en el escritorio y sus piernas enredadas alrededor del Slytherin.

El rubio besó sus labios con pasión, y reemplazó la mano de Harry por la suya.

- ¿Sabes qué, Harry?, toda mi vida mi padre me inculcó el ideal de estar en tu contra, 'Tienes que ser mejor que Harry Potter', 'Tienes que vencerlo', era lo que siempre me decía. Mi misión en la vida sería acabar contigo... me pregunto... ¿qué diría mi padre si supiera que ahora estoy a punto de matarte... pero de placer?

- Aaahhhh no... no lo sé mmmmm

El ojiverde comenzó a gemir más fuerte cuando los movimientos de la mano del rubio fueron en aumento, y al ver que Harry estaba a punto de correrse, paró sus suministraciones de placer

- Aarrgg ¿Por qué te detubiste?

- Porque no quiero que acabes tan pronto.

Usando un poco del semen que se le había escapado a Harry, untó sus dedos y los dirigió a la entrada del moreno, primero masajeó la zona para que Harry se acostumbrara, y luego muy despacito fue enterrando el primer dedo.

Harry gimió de dolor y se tensó, lo que hizo que el rubio se detuviera. Miró preocupado el rostro contraido por el dolor del Gryffindor, y lo comprendió todo:

- Eres virgen, ¿no?

- Vamos dímelo, ¿eres virgen?

Harry no quería decirlo, no quería que Draco se riera de él por ser ésta su primera vez, pero estando bajo los efectos de la poción Verita, no le quedó de otra más que hablar

- Sí, lo soy

Al rubio lo llenó una sensación indescriptible, ¡sería el primero en la vida sexual de Harry!

- ¿Quieres que yo sea el primero Harry?

- Sí, quiero que seas el primero

A Draco no le quedó de otra más que sonreir, miró directamente a los ojos verdes del moreno, esperando encontrar el permiso en ellos, y luego prosiguió en su tarea de preparar a Harry para lo mejor de la noche.

El Gryffindor sentía dolor, ardor, molestia, pero esas sensaciones se fueron tapando de a poco por placer, un placer que lo hizo gemir muy fuerte cuando el rubio insetró un segundo dedo, y gritó luego cuando, junto con un tercer dígito, los dedos dentro de él golpearon su próstata.

- ¡¡AAAHHH, DRACO!! ¡¡¡Más!!!

Un segundo golpe en ese punto sensible lo hizo arquear la espalda y tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, y ese momento de distracción el rubio lo aprovechó para reemplazar sus dedos por la cabeza de su miembro palpitante, gimiendo junto con Harry cuando se sintió en ese interior tan estrecho y caliente.

- "Ya estoy adentro, estoy aquí, ¡¡no lo puedo creer!!"

El rubio se sentía feliz, estaba poseyendo a la persona que más deseos le había despertado en un tiempo récord. Tener a Harry así, gimiendo su nombre y temblando entre sus brazos era todo lo que quería.

Harry ni se dió cuenta que estaba siendo penetrado, hasta que Draco comenzó a moverse. La primera estocada dolió mucho, y el moreno lo expresó gritando y tensándose.

- ¿Te estoy lastimando? - preguntó el rubio preocupado

- Un poco....

Era cierto que a Harry le dolía mucho. pero también era cierto que no quería que el rubio se saliera de su interior. Al ser virgen todas las sensaciones que experimentaba eran completamente nuevas para él, y le encantaban.

Jamás se imaginó que su primera vez sería con un chico, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que sería Draco Malfoy el primero en su vida, y tampoco jamás pensó que estubiera haciéndolo en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, precisamente en las mazmorras de Sanpe.

Draco besó tiernamente a Harry en los labios, y entrelazó sus manos con las del ojiverde, para hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien. El Gryffindor se relajó un poco, y el rubio intentó moverse una vez más. Sin romper el beso fue incrementando el ritmo de sus vaivenes, hasta que la falta de aire por parte de ambos hizo que se separaran, solo lo suficiente para tomar aire y volver a besarse.

Para Draco no era nada nuevo el estar así con alguien, aunque nunca lo había hecho en el despacho de Snape, pero para Harry, todo era maravilloso. A cada nueva embestida apretaba las manos del rubio, y cuando el miembro de éste golpeó su próstata sencible, gimió y gritó tan alto que el Slytherin creyó que toda la escuela lo había escuchado.

- Aaahhh, quiero mmmm quiero que digas mi nombre, Harry aahhhhh

- ......Aaaaahhh, mmmm, aaayyyyyy, mmhhhhh... no....aaahhh - Harry gemía descontrolado

- ¡¡Vamos, dilo!! - Draco solo quería escucharlo, pero al ver que el ojiverde se negaba, lo tenía que obligar, así que paró sus embestidas, a lo que Harry protestó

- ¡¡No te detengas DRACO!! ¡¡por favor!!

El rubio al verse complacido continuó con sus movimientos, pero extrañamente quería escuchar su nombre otra vez salido de esa forma tan sensual de los labios de su amante

- Gime mi nombre, Harry, aaahh gímelo una y otra vez...

- Draco... aaaahhhh... ¡Draco! mmmm ¡¡Draco!! aayyyy ¡DRACO! ¡¡AAHHHH!!

- Siiiii, asiiiiii mmmmmm aaaaahhhh ¡Harry! ¡¡HARRY!!

Ambos llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo, disfrutando de los placeres del orgasmo. El sentir la explisión de placer del rubio dentro de su cuerpo hizo que Harry también se corriera.

Draco, sin fuerzas, se derrumbó sobre Harry, quien inconcientemente lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. El rubio apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno y se abrazó a sus caderas, y se quedaron así un momento mientras intentaban regularizar sus respiraciones.

Draco estaba en una mala posición, así que como pudo, Harry se corrió de tal forma que pudieron quedar ambos acostados sobre el escritorio, se acomodaron de tal forma el uno al otro que el rubio quedó acostado de espaldas a la mesa, con Harry acurrucado sobre él, sus piernas y brazos entrelazados.

Una vez que pudieron respirar con normalidad, cayeron en cuanta de lo que pasaba, de lo que había pasado.

A Draco lo inundaba una sensación defícil de definir, por fin había tenido aquello que tanto quería, a su más grande rival, a Harry Potter. Esperaba que para el día de mañana ese deseo tan grande se esfumara, y pudiera volver al tacto distante que tenía antes con el moreno, humillarlo y burlarse de él siempre que pudiera, como lo había hecho durante seis largos años, Draco esperaba que para el día de mañana esas ganas incontrolables de abalanzarse sobre él cada vez que lo veía se fueran y ya no lo atormentaran más. Aunque ahora... en ese momento que tenía a Potter medio dormido entre sus brazos, lo único que quería hacer era besarlo y abrazarlo, quedarse así toda la noche. Esos pensamientos lo desconcertaron, nunca antes había querido quedarse con sus amantes toda la noche, ¿por qué con Potter si?

Y Harry... ¡¡vaya confusión la que tenía!! Muchas cosas le habían pasado en solo dos días, el martes se había quedado completamente pobre, y ese día, había perdido su virginidad, y no con cualquiera, con Draco Malfoy, su 'rival', su 'enemigo', ¿que eran ahora ellos dos?

- Potter, ésto ha sido... maravilloso.

- ......................... oye.........................

- Si? - El rubio comenzó a acariciar los brazos y la espalda de Harry, alcanzó su capa que estaba por ahí cerca y cubrió a ambos con ella, esperando que el otro chico hablara

- Yo..... no sé........ este.........

- ¿Qué ocurre Potter?

- Bueno......, es que.........eeeee .....

- Habla de una vez

- ... ¿Qué será de nosotros ahora?....

- ........ Mira, yo no quiero nada serio contigo. No puedo ofrecerte una relación, lo que ha pasado ha sido estupendo, pero ya paso, una vez y ya, ¿de acuerdo?

No sabía por qué, pero a Draco no le gustó mucho decir esas palabras, aunque fueran ciertas. Él andaba con ganas de Potter, y ya lo había tenido, ¿qué más quería?.

A Harry también le provocaron un efecto raro esas palabras, pero ¡es que estaba tan confundido!

- Bien, entiendo. Pero... ya no será lo mismo, ¿entiendes?, es decir... tu y yo hemos

- Si, lo sé Potter, tu y yo hemos tenido sexo, ya no podremos tratarnos como antes, y a la gente le resultará extraño que de un día para el otro nos volvamos amigos. Además, yo tengo una reputación Slytherin que mantener, y no creo que a tus amiguitos el pelirrojo y la sabihonda les haga mucha gracia el saber que pasaste una noche conmigo, asi que, ¿qué te parece si hacemos creer a la gente que debido a que somos compañeros en las clases, simplemente pactamos una tregua para poder trabajar con tranquilidad?

Harry se quedó callado por un momento, iba a decirle al rubio, que ellos habian hecho el amor y ya no podrían tratarse con odio, pero el Slytherin lo había puesto como que habían tenido sexo y ya, una cosa casual. Tal vez para el rubio si había sido algo pasajero, pero para él no, había sido su primera vez...

Sin tener nada mejor que decirle a Malfoy, accedió a la idea de una tregua

- Bien, simplemente una tregua

Harry se separó del rubio y buscó sus ropas para vestirse y salir de ahí. No sabía por qué, pero estaba dolido.

Draco miró extrañado como el ojiverde se alejaba de él y comenzaba a irse, pero... ¿supuestamente no era eso lo que pasaba cada vez que terminaba de tener sexo con alguien? ¿simplemente no se iba y chau?, entonces... ¿por qué quería que Harry regresara a sus brazos y durmiera con él toda la noche?

Alejando esos pensamientos extraños de su mente comenzó a vestirse también.

Cuando ambos estubieron listos, Harry iba a cruzar la puerta para irse, pero Draco lo detuvo de un brazo

- Espera, ¿no te despediras de mi?

- Ah... si... adiós

Hizo el intento de zafarse del agarre del rubio pero no pudo, y el Slytherin lo atrajo a su cuerpo de un tirón

- Así no... - le acarició las mejillas mientras lo miraba a los ojos, verde y gris se fusionaron - así...

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar al otro lo besó en los labios. Harry no podía resistirse, el rubio besaba demasiado bien... pero era mejor separarse, no quería acostumbrarse a esos besos...

- Adiós Malfoy...

Y sin más salió corriendo de las mazmorras directo a la Torre de Gryffindor, dejando al aturdido Slytherin solo

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Sus ojos azules se movían sobre las líneas escritas con interés, ese texto ya se lo tenía memorizado, pero aún así nunca se cansaba de leerlo una y otra vez

- Me pregunto... si los involucrados en ésto son quienes yo creo...

El Director de Hogwarts bajó el pergamino que estaba leyendo, ese pergamino viejo y arrugado pero que para él tenía un valor incalculable. Se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana abierta de su despacho. Miró el increible eclipse lunar que en esos momentos estaba ocurriendo.

Con toda el alma deseó que en esa noche se realizara el primer paso de aquello que tanto esperaba. Si todo resultaba bien, el mundo mágico estaría a salvo de una vez por todas...

_Continuará..._

**Notas de la autora:**

Konnichiwa minna-san! Sessha wa Misao.

¡¡Ésto es increible!! yo que pensaba que me tardaría meses y meses en actualizar, y en dos semanas ya tenía éste capítulo terminado, y miren que me salió largo...

Bueno, quiero agradecer a mis reviewers y a las personas que leen ésta historia y que por algún motivo no me envían sus comentarios, pero aún así me leen.

Bien, Draco y Harry ya estubieron juntos, ¿qué les pareció?. El lemon estubo algo suave, muy por arribita, pero es que lo necesitaba así, más adelante escribiré uno con todas las de la ley.

Espero poder atraparlos con el misterio de todos los manejos extraños de Dumbledore, todo está relacionado, sigan leyendo y descubrirán que tanto secreteo maneja el viejo (propaganda)

En cuanto a Ron y Hermione, pienso que, como me dijeron por ahí, sería bueno ponerlos con otras personas, para variar un poco, la pregunta es, ¿con quienes?. A mi me gusta el Ron gay, no sé a ustedes. Y nunca he leido un fic con Hermione lesbiana, pero eso me lo dirán ustedes, con quienes les gustaría que esté cada uno. No olviden que los compañeros de clases de Ron y Hermione son Pansy y Blaise, respectivamente.

Bien, espero con ansias sus comentarios a cerca de éste capítulo y de qué les está pareciendo el fic, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi.

Sin más, me despido humildemente

Sayounara de gozaru

Srta. Misao Maxwell

P.D: Mis correos son y , por si quieren enviarme un e-mail.


	3. La calma después de la Tormenta ¿o es ac...

Letras Prohibidas:

Las Leyendas del Profeta del Olvido

_By Srta Misao Maxwell_

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**_DISCULPAS:_** Quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por la demora de éste capítulo, lo siento muchísimo, creí que podría terminarlo rápido como el segundo, pero me equivoqué. Estuve atareada con el liceo y también la falta de inspiración infliyó un poco, además, cuando estaba a punto de terminarlo me pareció que las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido, así que lo volví a escribir..., solo espero que todos ustedes sepan entenderme y perdonarme, y no dejen de leerme. Una vez más, lo siento.

**_ACLARACIÓN:_** He terminado de leer el cuarto libro y ya casi me termino el quinto, pero cuando empecé éste fic apenas y me había leído la mitad del cuatro libro, por eso quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas:

El ambiente de éste fic es tal cual terminó el cuarto libro, aunque la historia se desarolla en el séptimo curso de Harry. El cambio es que nadie sabe que Voldemort está vivo, pero lo está, débil, pero vivo al fin. Solo Severus y Albus lo saben, como pudieron leer en el capítulo anterior. Ni siquiera Harry lo sabe, digamos que lo del torneo de los tres magos no sucedió, por lo tanto Cedric continúa con vida, y que todos creen que Voldemort ya es historia.

La segunda cosa que quiero aclarar es que la poción Verita (de mi total y completa invención), no es la poción Veritaseum ni mucho menos. Aunque el nombre se parezca no es la misma. Yo inventé la Poción Verita mucho antes de leer sobre la Veritaserum.

No sé por qué, pero ya me ha pasado muchas veces, que de repente estoy sentada con la mente en blanco pensando en estupideces y de un momento a otro se me viene a la cabeza una idea, y corro a buscar un papel para profundizar en esa idea y perfeccionarla, y después, cuando voy a internet a buscar fanfics por cualquier otro motivo, me encuentro con que alguien se me adelantó ya había tenído esa idea. Por eso quiero decirles que si encuentran alguna similitud de éste fic con algun otro, similitud que yo no halla aclarado antes, como lo de las materias en el primer capítulo, les juro que no fue ni será a propósito.

_**Review contest:**_

**Tina**: No sabes cuánto me alegra de que te halla gustado mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter, es una gran satisfacción para mi saber que mi trabajo les gusta a los lectores.

Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, tal vez mi fanfic no esté tan bueno como dices, por eso tengo tan pocos reviewers, pero bué... se hace lo que se puede, ¿no?.

No te preocupes, me gusta demaciado éste fic como para dejar de escribirlo, tal vez me demore un poco en actualizar de vez en cuando (sobretodo en noviembre y tal vez enero, que son épocas de exámenes), pero quedate tranquila de que no lo voy a dejar tirado, como a ninguno de mis otros fics.

Una vez más te digo, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegraste el día, y espero recibir pronto otro review tuyo

Sayounara de gozaru

PD: En cuanto a que Draco & Harry se pongan cariñosos.... mmmm... tendrás que esperar un poquito... ellos aún no están enamorados, así que no tienen pensado ponerse todo cariñosos entre ellos, pero tal vez ciertos sucesos los obliguen a acercarse... no voy a decirte más, jajaja....

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Capítulo III: La calma después de la tormenta... ¿O es acaso que la tormenta aún no ha terminado?. **

Con mucho sigilo abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con sus amigos en la Torre de Gryffindor, miró que todos estuvieran dormidos antes de entrar y se metió en puntillas en el cuarto.

La detención había tardado tanto que ya era muy entrada la noche, la detención... ¡¡maldíto Snape!!, ¡¡maldíto castigo!!, ¡¡maldíto Malfoy!!.... demónios...

Todavía no se creía lo que le había pasado, ni en un millón de años se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza el acostarse con un chico... muchísimo menos con su eterno rival, el rubio Principe de Slytherin, Malfoy.

No le daba mucha importancia al hecho de que fue un hombre con quien estuvo, a él le gustaban las chicas, sí, pero se había sorprendido más de una vez observando, admirando e incluso deseando a algunos hombres, y ya lo tenía asumido. Además... no había estado nada mal, para ser su primera vez. El problema, gran problema... era que había sido con Draco Malfoy.

Harry se quitó los lentes y se frotó los ojos, estaba cansado y tenía mucho sueño, así que rápido se cambió el uniforme por su ropa de dormir. Tiró las mantas de su cama hacia atrás y se acostó en ella, y a pesar del sueño que tenía, no se pudo dormir.

Muchas interrogantes le rondaban la cabeza, ¿estubo bien lo que hizo?, ¿por qué en primer lugar Malfoy le dió la poción Verita?, era claro que el rubio había querido acostarse con él, pero.. ¿por qué?, ¿qué pasaría con la relación de odio que habían llevado durante seis largos y penosos años?.

Malfoy le había dicho que podían aparentar estar en tregua, una idea razonable.

Se imaginó a si mismo contándoles a Ron y a Hermione que había dormido con el Slytherin... imposible.

Ron lo mataría, luego mataría a Malfoy, y después ya no le hablaría más, como en cuarto año. Y Hermione se enfadaría mucho con él, viviría reprochándole y reclamándole... no, definitivamente Harry no estaba en posición de pelearse con sus únicos amigos, su única familia, no valía al pena perderlos por un descuido... aunque.... ¿había sido realmente un descuido el haberse entregado a Draco Malfoy?... ¡¡Claro que lo había sido!!, era Malfoy 'el hurón saltarín', por favor.....

Harry era conciente de que perfectamente hubiera podido rechazar al rubio, pero luego recordó lo que Hermione había dicho en pociones el día anterior :

- Además, la poción Verita no solo sirve para hacer confesar las palabras, sino que también permite que quien la bebe actúe como verdaderamente desea hacerlo.

Entonces... ¿él en verdad había querido entregarse al Slytherin?, ¿había deseado que el rubio le besara y le tocara como lo había hecho?... no, de seguro Hermione se había equivocado... y el libro también...

Ya no sabía qué pensar, se desconocía a si mismo... estaba confundido; pero por ese día ya había sufrido demaciados cambios. Decidió que mañana ya se cuestionaría el por qué de todo, para salir de todas sus dudas.

El sueño por fin le comenzó a picar, así que cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- "¡¡Qué detención más entretenida!!" - pensó

Draco Malfoy caminaba por los pasillos vacíos y silenciosos hacia la Torre de Slytherin con la cabeza en alto, posición arrogante, aunque nadie lo viera, típico Malfoy. Estaba contento, había logrado fácilmente su objetivo, acostarse con Potter.

Ya lo había tenido, ahora debía pensar en su próxima conquista. La guardiana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, una tal Alissa Adams... era una chica muy bonita, averiguaría mañana si tenía alguna posibilidad con ella.

Potter... sí que había sido una noche estupenda, ¡y el moreno era virgen!, eso fue lo mejor.

Para el día de mañana ya todo volvería a la normalidad, ya no más ganas de tirársele encima cada vez que lo veía, no más sonrojos involuntarios por una inocente cercanía, no más deseo por él.

Al principio él se había odiado por desear al Gryffindor, pero ... era imposible no hacerlo, el chico era una belleza... y ya había sido suyo. El recordarse ese pensamiento le hacía subir la autoestima enormemente, y sin pensarlo sonrió ante el recuerdo del ojiverde gimiendo por él entre sus brazos... una imagen bastante provocadora...

- "¡¡Ya Basta!!" - se reprochó mentalmente

Debía dejar de pensar en él así, ya habían tenido sexo, ¿qué más quería?. Debía olvidarse del hecho de que por unos instantes había querido repetir la experiencia con Harry..... un momento, ¿Desde cuándo Potter para él se había convertido en 'Harry'?

Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de alejar esos pensamientos tontos, recordándose la consigna que tenía respecto a olvidarse de sus amantes una vez que ya los había tenido... aunque fuera Potter...

Llegó a la puerta de su habitación y entró en ella lo más silencioso que pudo. Crabbe y Goyle roncaban ruidosamente, y Blaise no estaba en su cama.

Escrutó el cuarto en busca de su compañero y lo encontró dormido sentado en el escritorio al lado de la ventana. Siempre era igual, Zabini dejaba para lo último la tarea, y siempre se quedaba dormido sobre ella mientras la hacía.

- "Qué irresponsable... " - pensó mientras lo miraba dormir, se veía tan pacífico cuando estaba callado...

Caminó hacia la ventana y observó el cielo nocturno, el firmamento plagado de relucientes estrellas, y la Luna llena en su máximo explendor. Recordó que esa noche hubo eclipse lunar, pero no uno ordinario, porque Venus y Marte estarían alineados con la Luna.

Revolviendo uno de los cajones del escritorio sacó una cajita de cigarrillos, sacó uno y se lo llevó a la boca, y mientras lo prendía con una pequeña llamita que hizo salir de la punta de su varita y le daba la primer calada abrió los vidrios de la ventana y se sentó en el alfeizar a admirar el cielo.

Mientras fumaba por su mente iban recorriendo imágenes de los sucesos recién ocurridos. Ese Potter... tan odioso y tan... tan...

- "¿Tan qué, Draco?... demónios. Tengo que olvidarme de él..." - pensó

Siguió fumando mientras buscaba con la vista las constelaciones dibujadas en el cielo nocturno, un juego que siempre le había gustado hacer desde pequeño.

Derepente sintió cómo Blaise tembló de frío, y apagando el cigarrillo se levantó de donde estaba sentado y cargó a Zabini hasta su cama, donde lo cobijó, y luego fue hasta las camas de Crabbe y Goyle y miró que no se fueran a atragantar con su propia saliva o algo parecido por roncar en la forma ruidosa en que lo hacían. Los Slytherins podrían ser todo lo crueles y arrogantes que quisieran, pero cuando se trataba de los suyos eran muy fieles y siempre se ayudaban entre ellos. Además, esos tres eran sus mejores amigos.

Cuando vió que ellos estaban bien fué hasta su cama y cambiando su uniforme por su pijama se acostó en ella, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero cada vez que lo hacía recordaba cómo sonaba su nombre salido en un gemido de la boca de Potter...

- "¡Para ya Draco!... ¿a dónde quieres llegar recordando tanto la mejor noche de tu vida?..."

Detuvo sus pensamientos un momento, ¿había sido esa la mejor noche de su vida?, ¿tanto le había afectado?.

Al fin resolvió pensar en cualquier otra cosa menos en lo sucedido en el aula de Sanpe y tratar de dormir, aunque al final terminó cayendo en el mundo de los sueños con la imagen de Harry desnudo en la mente.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Ron despertó la mañana del jueves cuando Harry estaba abrochándose los botones de la camisa del colegio, y se extrañó de verlo despierto tan temprano

- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora Harry?

- Es lo que yo me pregunto

La respuesta fue seca, con voz tajante.

Harry estaba tratando de poner orden al remolino de cosas que tenia en la mente, todas respecto a los sucesos de la pasada noche, y cada cosa que se le venía a la mente lo ponía cada vez de más mal humor, ¿por qué Draco Malfoy?... esa era su gran interrogante...

Ron se sorprendió por la actitud hosca de su amigo, Harry estaba ¿enfadado con él? ¿molesto con alguien?, tal vez la detención con Snape y Malfoy lo pusieron de malas

- ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Snape y Malfoy, Harry? - preguntó Ron aún adormilado mientras se levantaba de su cama

Esas palabras hicieron que los recuerdos de lo que le había pasado la noche anterior lo atacaran, y su ser se dividió en dos; por un lado estaba furioso con el rubio, ¿quién demonios se creía ese estúpido malnacido como para poder hacer lo que hizo?, darle una pócima para obligarlo a decir la verdad en contra de su voluntad, y encima atacarlo como lo había hecho, ¡¡maldito imbécil!!, cuando lo viera le daría un buen golpe, a ver si la cínica sonrisa de suficiencia se le iba del rostro, le daría su merecido por atreverse a quitarle algo tan preciado para él sin su permiso. Ahora que estaba lúcido, completamente despierto, caía en la cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, y odió a Draco Malfoy más de lo que lo había odiado en su vida..., maldíto hurón ¡¡mil veces maldíto!! .... y por otro lado... al recordar los gemidos del Slytherin en su oido, o la manos de Malfoy tocando su cuerpo, un furioso rubor le acribilló sus mejillas, la respiración se le aceleró alarmantemente, tanto así que se vió obligado a correr habia el baño otra vez y darse una refrescante lavada de cara con agua bien fría.

Se secó la cara con la toalla y levantó la vista hasta toparse con su reflejo en el espejo... y se preguntó, ¿cómo le haría para enfrentar al rubio cuando lo viera?, si de solo recordar la pasada noche se sonrojaba de esa manera, ¿cómo reaccionaría cuando estuviera frente a frente con Malfoy?

- "¡¡Maldito hurón imbécil!!"

Harry salió del baño un poco más tranquilo, pero en ningun momento miró a su amigo pelirrojo, ni a ninguno de los otros ocupantes de su habitación que ya comenzaban a despertar, caminó hasta la puerta y por ella desapareció murmurando algo que sonó como 'los veo en el Comedor' o algo así.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Ron y Hermione entraron en el Gran Comedor y vieron que Harry se les había adelantado y ya se había servido su desayuno.

En el camino el pelirrojo le había comentado a su amiga que el morocho no se había levantado con un muy buen humor ese día, así que no era recomendable pesadearle mucho.

Harry estaba como perdido en su propio mundo, no respondía ninguno de los saludos de sus compañeros de casa y aún no había tocado su comida. Recién esa mañana al despertar había caído en la realidad de lo que le había pasado la noche anterior, y un montón de sentimientos conflictivos y confusos lo dejaron en el estado de casi completa idiotez en el que ahora estaba sumido.

Ron y Hermione llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron junto al ojiverde, quien al verlos los saludó con un 'hola' casi salido en un hilo de voz.

Harry no apartaba la vista de lo que sus amigos supusieron, era un punto perdido en el Gran Salón, pero en realidad el morocho miraba fijamente a cierto rubio que no paraba de sonreirle burlón, aunque disimuladamente.

Al entrar esa mañana al Gran Comedor, Draco había visto que Potter ya estaba sentado en su mesa, aparentemente desayunando. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, a Malfoy le salió una sonrisa extraña que prontamente ocultó con una burlona, la cual mantuvo hasta ese momento; y lo que más le deleitaba era que el moreno no había quitado la vista de él desde que se había aparecido en el Salón. Ya más tarde lo molestaría, total, ese día era Jueves, Slytherin compartía todas las clases con Gryffindor.

Hermione y Ron notaron que Harry apenas y había tocado su desayuno, seguía con la vista perdida en algún lugar, y se preocuparon. Alegaron que el estado de ensimismamiento del ojiverde se debía a las noticias que le habían llegado de Gringotts, así que decidieron ayudar a su amigo a olvidarse de sus problemas, y en un mutuo y silencioso acuerdo mediante una mirada, resolvieron hablarle a Harry de cualquier cosa

- Oye Harry, ¿sabes que el próximo sabado es la primera salida a Hogsmade del año?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Hermione

- A si?

Fue la escueta respuesta de Harry, mientras agarraba el tenedor y hacía el intento de comer. No sabía por qué, pero no tenía nada de hambre, había llegado al Comedor con un gran apetito, pero al enfrentarse al plato lleno de comida las ganas de comer se le fueron, solo quería regresar a su cama, olvidarse de todo y dormir el resto del día.

- ¡¡Si!!, ¡iremos todos a Hogsmade el sabado y compraremos muchos dulces en Honeyduckes! - Ron se calló enseguida al comprender el error que había cometido al decir eso, Harry no tenía ni con qué comprarse dulces ahora...

Harry bajó la mirada entristecido, casi se había olvidado del hecho de que ahora era pobre, y hubiera dicho algo, de no ser porque la voz de Dumbledore a su lado lo interrumpió:

- Harry ¿tienes un momento?

Harry miró al director y asintió con la cabeza, se paró del banco y caminó hacia la salida del comedor con la cabeza gacha, seguido de Albus, quien antes de ir tras Harry, dió una significativa mirada a Ron y a Hemione, sus ojos reflejaban mitad reproche por el comentario salido de lugar y mitad agradecimiento, por tratar de alegrar al repentinamente depresivo Harry. Al fin salió del comedor donde se reunió con el ojiverde que ya lo esperaba en el pasillo.

- He metido la pata, ¿verdad? - Ron sonaba acongojado

- Hasta el fondo... - le contestó la chica

Hermione se dispuso a desayunar, pero primero dirigió sus ojos hacia donde Harry tenía clavada la mirada antes de que Dumbledore lo llamara, y se extrañó de ver a la mesa de Slytherin en la misma dirección donde el moreno miraba antes con tanto detenimiento.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Al llegar al despacho del Director de Hogwarts, éste se sentó detrás de su escritorio, e invitó a Harry a que se sentara en una silla que había delante de éste. Harry obedeció y esperó a que el anciano hablara

- Bien Harry... me enteré del asunto de Gringotts...

Dumbledore siempre tan sincero, directo al grano... Harry volvió a bajar la mirada, triste, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que no tenía ni donde caerse muerto; y pensó que tal vez porque ya no tenía dinero el colegio ya no lo querría, y eso lo entristeció más aún, no podría soportar que el único lugar donde se había sentido a gusto le diera la espalda en su peor momento... vagamente tubo la sensación de que Hogwarts no había sido el único lugar donde se había sentido a gusto, y recordó amarillo y gris, pero pronto alejó esos pensamientos tontos y sin sentido de su mente. Dumbledore vió la reacción de Harry, se veía como un niño pequeño y desvalido, y algo se le removió en el fondo del alma

- Harry, quiero que sepas que cuentas con el total apoyo del colegio, y de todos los profesores, especialmente cuentas con mi apoyo, sabes lo mucho que te aprecio.

A Harry se le iluminaron los ojitos, levantó la cabeza y una sonrisa agradecida se le formó en el rostro.

Fue ahí cuando Albus se dió cuenta del aspecto triste y depresivo que tenía Harry, los ojitos con expresión perdida y los hombros caidos en señal de abatimiento, así que preguntó preocupado

- ¿Está todo bien Harry?

De repente Harry se quedó serio, ¿tanto se le notaba que algo no andaba bien con él, además del asunto de su fortuna robada?, ¿tan transparente era?... no sabía qué contestarle al Director, no podía contarle lo que lo tenía tan preocupado, lo que le había pasado la noche anterior...

- Eee... si... claro...

Al ver su indesición al contestar Dumbledore desconfió de que lo que su alumno le decía fuese cierto, además se le notaba a leguas que algo andaba mal con él.

Harry se puso nervioso ante el incomodo silencio que se había formado, y al mirar a los ojos al director, al ver sus penetrantes ojos azules, casi amenazadores, por impulso y sin darse cuenta se llevó ambas manos al estómago en un gesto de protección. Albus vió su acción automática, y por unos instantes una chispa de esperanza hizo brillar sus ojos

- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Harry?

A Harry se le vinieron a la mente los sucesos de la noche anterior, era lo más novedoso que le había sucedido... los recuerdos de unas manos acariciando su piel y unos labios besando los suyos, lo hicieron enrojecer, aún seguía sumamente enojado con el Slytherin, pero eran incontrolables los sonrojos que le atacaban cada vez que recordaba...

- .... No señor..... nada....

Dumbledore puso esa mirada de 'no-me-puedes-mentir-te-estoy-leyendo-los-pensamientos' marca registrada que hizo a Harry ponerse muy muy nervioso, acentuando su sonrojo, y luego de un tenso silencio, el director sentencio

- Bien... entonces ve, tus amigos te deben estar esperando en el comedor.

Harry se paró lo más rápido que pudo y salió del despacho de Dumbledore, ya quería irse, pero luego recordó el por qué el director lo había citado ahí, así que antes de cruzar la puerta le dió una sonrisa acompañada de agradecidas palabras

- Muchas gracias por su apoyo, Señor. Es muy importante para mi poder contar con usted.

Albus le sonrió francamente en respuesta, y Harry partió rumbo al comedor en busca de sus amigos, la primera clase de ese día era Adivinación, esperaba que ésta vez Trelawney no le hiciera pasar al frente, no quería desmayarse otra vez.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

El salón de Trelawney estaba tan místico como siempre, el olor a incienso, las cortinas de colores brillantes, los almohadones esparcidos por el piso, y los innumerables adornos colgados por todas partes.

Al llegar los Gryffindor al lugar se encontraron con que sus compañeros de Slytherin ya estaban ahí, y todos se preguntaron ¿cómo le hacían las serpientes para llegar siempre antes que ellos a todas las clases?

Harry buscó inconcientemente con la mirada a su compañero de clases y al encontrarlo, se tensó, él estaba sentado al final del salón en una extraña posición, como si lo estubiera... esperando?. Un sonrojo leve pero perceptible se apoderó de su cara, y Ron lo notó

- ¿Te sientes bien amigo?

- ¿Eeh?... esteeee, si, ¿por?

El ojiverde se había quedado como paralizado en la entrada al aula de Adivinación, mirando hacia Malfoy, y el pelirrojo se preocupó, Harry se estaba comportando extraño, muy extraño.

Trelawney salió al encuentro de sus estudiantes y los que aún continuaban parados fueron a sentarse al lado de sus compañeros, Ron fue al lado de Parkinson, Dean, que se había unido a ellos en el pasillo fue con Crabbe, y él...

Harry tomó mucho aire y se preparó mentalmente para ir a sentarse al lado del rubio. Cuando llegó no dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente se acomodó en el amplio cojín al lado del Slytherin y evitó a toda costa tener alguna clase de interacción con éste, ni una palabra, ni un roce, ni una mirada. Estaba totalmente resuelto a ignorarlo, estaba furiosísimo con Malfoy, no quería saber nada de él... pero también no quería volver a enfrentar sus ojos de mercurio... increiblemente plateados...

Draco en cambio estaba sosteniendo una gran riña dentro suyo. Su parte racional le reclamaba a su parte... digamos... sensitiva, por reaccionar de la manera en que lo había hecho cuando había visto a Potter acercarse a él con esa expresión tan encantadora en el rostro, la misma manera que los días anteriores... se suponía que después de lo sucedido la noche anterior eso ya no volvería a pasar...

- "!Maldíta sea Draco!, ¡¡tienes que dejar de pensar en él así!!, ¡tienes que olvidarte de lo bien que se oía tu nombre salido de los labios de Potter en un gemido!.... a ver... piensa en él de otra forma, piensa, piensa, .... ¿Eh?.... ¿y ahora qué le pasa a Potter?, ¿ni siquiera me ha dirijido un solo insulto, nada?..." Hola Potter

Draco saludó a Harry, quien fingía hacer de cuenta que el rubio no estaba ahí, intentando sacarle alguna palabra al moreno... pero nada. Supuso que el silencio del chico que vivió se debía a que estaba muy nervioso al estar cerca de él, o tal vez porque no quería deshacerse de la ilusión que le suponía estar a su lado, después de todo, nadie había conseguido siquiera hablar con el gran Draco Malfoy después de haber pasado una noche en su cama, y Harry Potter tenía el honor de continuar siendo su compañero de trabajo... aunque también al Slytherin le extrañó la indiferencia con la que Potter actuaba, como si Draco no existiera...

Eso enojó mucho al rubio, ¿quién se creía Potter como para ignorarlo a él, al 'Principe de Slytherin'?

Su enojo lo llevó a que su voz se endureciera, y en un nuevo intento por hacer hablar a Potter dijo:

- He dicho 'hola', ¿te haz quedado sordo? ¿o acaso mi magnífica precencia te hace enmudecer?

Y en su rostro su expresión arrogante fue suplantada por la sonrisa altiva y sensual de todo buen Malfoy. Harry, al oir los intentos de su compañero por sacarle conversación al principio se enojó más de lo que ya estaba, ¿era posible que el rubio no tuviera la vergüenza suficiente, que se atrevía a hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos?. Pero luego, al seguir escuchando las estupideces que Malfoy decía, solo pudo comprobar su teoría de que el Slytherin era un imbécil cabeza hueca que no se preocupaba por nada más que por si mismo, y se enojó más con él todavía, si es que eso era posible.

El moreno sacó sus útiles de su mochila y esperó a que la profesora de adivinación terminara de expandir su ojo interior para la clase que daría ese día.

Draco sentía como la ira se mezclaba con su sangre dentro de sus venas, e inconcientemente apretaba los dientes y cerraba los puños con fuerza en furia contenida, ¿quién demónios se creía el idióta del cara rajada como para ignorarlo a él, al gran Draco Malfoy?, ¿se creía con el poder suficiente como para ser mejor que él, como para poder pasarle por encima?... NADIE era mejor que Draco Malfoy... muy bien, si el Gryffindor no quería hablarle, él lo obligaría, le obligaría a reconocer quién era el que mandaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de macabra determinación, y con una sonrisa casi sádica terminó de pensar la manera perfecta para hacer que el moreno cayera a sus pies pidiendo su clemencia, rogando por más de él, por su atención.

Casi al final de la clase, cuando la profesora estaba dictando la tarea, Draco puso en marcha su plan de venganza. Potter estaba concentrado escribiendo en su pergamino apoyado en una de sus piernas, la espalda encorvada sobre sus piernas cruzadas al estilo indio, los cabellos negros cubriéndole parcialmente los ojos verdes, sus blancos dientes mordiendo levemente su labio superior, escribiendo rápidamente con su caligrafía un poco desprolija, tan diferente a la suya, sutil y elegante, como todo él. Draco se quedó embobecido mirando a Harry, tanta belleza... y al darse cuenta de eso se abofeteó mentalmente, sacudió un poco la cabeza y puso manos a la obra. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta tiró su pluma debajo del pergamino que Harry tenía apoyado en sus piernas, justo en el hueco que estas hacían al estar entrelazadas, la calse estaba en un silencio sepulcral, y el Slytherin, haciendo gala de toda su gatuna sutileza, deslizo su mano por debajo del pergamino de Potter, acariciando la pierna de éste con toda la extención de su palma en el proceso. Sintió cómo el moreno se tensó y paró de escribir, y él le sonrió en el silencio del aula cuando Harry giró su cabeza a él y lo miró sorprendido. En susurros apenas audibles empezo la discución:

- Malfoy ¿qué crees que haces? - sus mejillas se encendieron en rojo furioso al darse cuanta de en dónde estaba la mano del rubio

- Busco algo que se me perdió - Draco le susurró sensualmente a Harry, acompañando sus palabras con una pícara sonrisa

- ¡¡Quita tu mano de ahí!! - siguió susurrando, cada vez más avergonzado y desesperado por que el rubio se alejara de él.

Harry sentía cómo las mejillas le ardían, él estaba totalmente decidido a ignorar al arrogante Slytherin, pero todo su autocontrol se vió tirado por la borda cuando sintió la cercanía del rubio, y casi pierde el control por completo cuando Malfoy puso su mano dentro del hueco que formaban sus piernas en posición de indio, no podía entender por qué demónios reaccionaba así a las caricias de Malfoy, cuando supuestamente tendría que golpearle por su insolencia, solo sentía ganas de que fuera más allá.

- No voy a quitarme hasta que encuentre lo que se me perdió - aún en susurros Draco arrastraba las palabras al hablar

Con una sonrisa por demás traviesa Draco comenzó a palpar dentro del hueco de las piernas de Harry en busca de su pluma, obviamente ya la había encontrado, pero quería jugar un poquito, así que con su mano hábil tocó primero los muslos, sintiendo cómo la respiración de Potter se aceleraba, y al llegar a su ingle Harry se tensó por completo, estaba como paralizado, abría la boca para protestar pero nada salía de ella. La clase estaba en total silencio, solo se escuchaba la voz de Trelawney y el sonido de las plumas al deslizarse sobre los pergaminos, y qué suerte que ellos estaban al final del salón, bien contra la pared, nadie los estaba viendo, sino se armaría terrible escándalo, pero ahora lo que más preocupaba a Harry era hacer funcionar a su estúpido cerebro para que ordenara a su cuerpo a apartar al rubio de él, sino, no sabía qué podría pasar.

Por su lado Draco había comenzado a acelerar inconcientemente el ritmo de sus respiraciones, la cara de Potter era un poema, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas encendidas, sus labios se abrian y cerraban tratando de hablar, pero no podía pronunciar palabra. Era una imagen muy sexy, y Draco se dió cuenta de lo apretado que se sentía de repente el pantalón entre las piernas cuando oyó a Potter ahogar un gemido al tocar con su mano el miembro palpitante de Harry a través de la tela del pantalón, que había despertado con todo ese juego de caricias osadas por parte del Slytherin.

Harry creyó que se desmayaba, cuando la mano de su compañero llegó a ese punto de su cuerpo que, en contra de sus intenciones, clamaba por atención. El rubio había conseguido exitarlo, pero lo peor de todo, era que estaban en medio de una clase, las ganas de gemir eran tan incontrolables como las ganas de hecharle una maldición imperdonable al Slytherin, y todo empeoró cuando Malfoy comenzó a frotar su mano contra el sexo semi-endurecido de Harry sobre el pantalón. Draco no apartaba la mirada de la cara de Harry, que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados tratando de controlarse, de salir de esa parálisis inexplicable, ninguno de los dos se movía, solo la mano de Draco era la única que tenía movilidad, e iba acelerando sus roces a cada segundo.

No sabían si para su suerte o para su desgracia, el timbre sonó en ese momento, indicando el fin de la hora de Adivinación. Draco rápidamente agarró su pluma y quitó la mano de donde estaba, y se alejó por completo de un sumamente sonrojado y turbado Harry, mientras todos los alumnos se paraban de sus lugares y se retiraban del salón de Trelawney hacia afuera, que ahora Gryffindor y Slytherin tenían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

El rubio miró al moreno con una sonrisa arrogante y le dijo, ahora en voz alta para que le oyera sobre el murmullo de los demás estudiantes:

- Aquí está lo que perdí - y le enseñó a Harry la pluma

El Gryffindor recuperó su movilidad recién cuando Malfoy ya estaba a unos cuantos metros lejos de él, y lo vió salir del aula de Adivinación en companía de sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle, la tal Parkinson colgada de su brazo izquierdo y su amigo Zabini al lado de él, a su derecha.

Ron y Seamus encontraron a un Harry Potter con la cara muy roja, y la vista ida, fija en un punto perdido cerca de la puerta. Ambos se miraron preocupados, Harry estaba extraño.

- ¿Te sientes bien Harry? - la voz de Ron lo devolvió a la realidad

Harry solo juntó sus cosas y las guardó en la mochila, aún no salía del estado ido en el que estaba, aún su erección no se calmaba, tenía que darse una lavada de cara con agua bien fría, como esa mañana.

Ron pasó su mano frente a los ojos de Harry, parecía como en estado de trance. Solo reaccionó cuando su pelirrojo amigo lo sarandeó un poco mientras lo llamaba

- Harry, ¡Harry!, ¿qué te pasa? ¡¡Harry contesta!!

- ¿Qué quieres Ron? - Harry se veía enojado, además que se había dado cuenta de que seguía excitado y quería ir pronto al baño a lavarse la cara para tranquilizarse, qué suerte que le cubría la capa negra del colegio, "¡¡Maldíto Hurón estúpido!!, cuando le agarre le voy a... a... ¡le voy a pegar!, ¡maldición!"

Ron miraba a Harry tratando de encontrar qué era lo que andaba mal en él, estaba muy extraño.

Ese día el moreno se había levantado con los cables completamente cruzados, algo le tuvo que haber pasado en la noche, ya que en la tarde del día anterior estaba normal... y ahí se acordó de que la noche anterior Harry había estado en detención con Snape y con Malfoy, tal vez era eso lo que lo tenía tan irritable, pero no iba a preguntarle de nuevo, no sea cosa de que se enojara con él tambien, luego de la reacción que había tenido esa mañana al preguntárselo, no sabía que esperar...

- Bueno chicos, vamos que se nos hace tarde para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas - Junto a Seamus y Ron Harry salió del salón, pero una vez en el pasillo el moreno se apresuró a decir

- Eee..., yo tengo que ir al baño, vayan ustedes primero, ya los alcanzo, adelántense

Harry se fue corriendo disparado hacia los lavabos más cercanos, donde consiguió calmarse al fin. Con agua bien fría escurriendo por su frente y su cuello salió del baño y se acordó todo el trayecto ida y vuelta de Malfoy, lo maldijo quinientas veces mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña de Hagrid donde sus amigos ya lo estaban esperando..., pero el sonrojo al recordar lo ocurrido nunca lo abandonó.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Cuando Draco consiguió liberarse de una pesadísima Pansy, se escapó al baño. Maldijo al imbécil de Potter por tener la maldita capacidad de descontrolarlo tanto con un solo y maldíto gemido, un gemido ahogado para colmo.

Entró a los lavabos mas cercanos que encontró y allí se encerró en uno de los cubículos donde nadie lo viera. Trató de tranquilizarse a ver si así se le calmaba la erección palpitante que le incomodaba entre las piernas, pero ni siquiera el poner la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua fría conseguía poner todo bajo control.

El rubio maldijo a Potter, y se maldijo a él también, ¿por qué demónios había perdido el control de esa manera?, si el timbre no hubiera sonado en ese momento quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado, los gemidos reprimidos de Potter lo hubieran llevado a la locura, y hubiera saltado encima de él y se lo hubiera comido ahí, en frente de todos...

- "Mmmm.... la idea no suena nada mal..."

Sin darse cuenta había deslizado su mano entre sus pantalones y su ropa interior, y había comenzado a acariciarse. Los recuerdos de Potter gimiendo su nombre lograban perturbarlo bastante, y en éste momento esos recuerdos solo hicieron que su miembro se endureciera más todavía, su mano se movía ahora de arriba hacia abajo, sus pantalones y boxers habían caido hasta sus rodillas, con la mano que tenía libre tuvo que agarrarse a la pared para no caer al suelo víctima de una repentina y gran ola de placer, que lo inundó cuando sus propias caricias llegaron a determinada velocidad. Los gemidos se agolpaban en su garganta, y en su mente se agolpaban las imágenes de Harry desnudo bajo él, gimiendo

- Ahhhhh, mmmmmm ohhhh, ... AAAHHH HARRY!!

El orgasmo fue dulce, aunque solitario.

Muchas veces antes se había acariciado cuando tenía ganas, pero nunca antes había tenido esa sensación extraña en el pecho, como si algo le faltara.

Rápido se limpió y acomodó, peinó su cabello y cuando su reflejo en el espejo le pareció satisfactorio, se fue corriendo hacia la cabaña del semi-gigante ese, de seguro estaba atrasado para su clase estúpida.

- "Maldíto Potter... ¿será que tendrás que ser mío de nuevo?"

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Para Harry, el día Jueves había sido creado solo para atormentarlo. Compartía absolutamente todas las materias de ese día con Slytherin, y Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, que supuestamente compartía con Ravenclaw, el Jueves también la tenía con las serpientes, ya que si no los horarios de clase inferían con la tarea de Hagrid de Guadrabosques.

- Bien muchachos, escúchenme

Hagrid trataba de acallar a los estudiantes que murmuraban emocionados mientras miraban y trataban de averiguar qué era lo que el robusto profesor tenía guardado en esas gigantescas jaulas cubiertas por una espesa manta.

Una vez que todos se callaron, Hagrid comenzó con la clase.

- Buenos Días chicos. Aquí les traje un espécimen muy especial

Cuando el semi-gigante quitó la manta, un gran 'Oohh' se extendió por todos los alumnos que miraban anonados lo que había dentro de las jaulas, incluso los Slytherins.

- Éstas son una variante de Buttersabora, provienen de las regiones de Korea del Sur - anunció Hagrid con orgullo

- ¿Una butter qué? - preguntó un Slytherin

- Buttersabora. Como verán son una clase de mariposas, que de sus alas se desprende un polvo que sirve para condimentar las comidas. ¿No son preciosas?

Hagrid golpeó ligeramente la reja de la jaula y las mariposas que allí habían, de casi medio metro de largo y con unos amenazantes colmillos, agitaron sus alas multicolores y de ellas se desprendió un brillante polvillo.

- ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer con ellas, profesor?

La dulce voz de una niña de Gryffidor sacó a Hagrid de su ensoñación, realmente le encantaban las criaturas mágicas, y el robusto profesor se dispuso al fin a explicarles qué era lo que tenían que hacer con las Buttersaboras.

- Bien muchachos, su deber será aprender a alimentar a éstas Buttersaboras para que su polvo tenga el sabor deseado; el sabor que quiero lograr es.... dejenme pensar... ¡¡orégano!!, sí, quiero que para la próxima clase busquen cual es el alimento correcto para lograr ese sabor

- ¿Y si no se las alimenta como se debe? - ésta vez fue un Slytherin quien preguntó

- Bueno, en ese caso, el polvo de la Buttersabora podría convertirse en veneno, que usaría como mecanismo de defensa; y alguien que no lo supiera podría morir envenenado al extraer el preciado polvo de la Buttersabora silvestre mal alimentada.

Bueno, ahora quiero que formen una fila y se acerquen para poder contemplar a las Buttersaboras más de cerca.

Harry se puso en la fila al último, e inmediatamente sintió como Malfoy se puso detrás de él, se tensó cuando el Slytherin se puso demasiado cerca, casi pegando su cuerpo a la espalda del moreno. El Slytherin sonrió al notar a su compañero tensarse, y acercó su boca al oido de éste para susurrarle

- Hola Potter... ¿me extrañaste?

- Piérdete Malfoy...

Como todos estaban muy emocionados alzando los cuellos para ver a las mariposas, y ellos estaban al final de la fila, nadie notó cuando Malfoy agarró con una mano la cintura de un demaciado sonrojado Harry, ni tampoco nadie notó cuando Draco comenzó a mordisquearel lóbulo de la oreja del moreno.

- Malfoy ¡¡Suéltame!! - el susurro irritado de Harry hizo reir al Slytherin

- Jajaja, ¿estas seguro que quieres que te suelte?

Y al decir esas palabras pasó su mano descaradamente por las nalgas de Harry, quién una vez más sintió como se paralizaba. El Gryffindor quiso protestar cuando Draco apretó fuertemente uno de sus glúteos, pero el rubio fue más rápido y con la mano que antes reposaba sobre su cintura le tapó la boca, impidiéndole hablar, e iba adecirle algo cuando lo tuvo que soltar súbitamente y alejarse un poco de él y adoptar su habitual máscara de total indiferencia y superioridad, ya que la fila había avanzado y estaban demaciado cerca de la jaula, alguien los podía ver, ¿y qué dirían si veían al Principe de Slytherin abrazando por detrás al sucio niño que vivió?, Malfoy prefirió aguantarse y apartarse del moreno antes que tener que soportar a su padre en un ataque de ira al saber que su hijo habia tocado a un Potter con una intención diferente que la de tratar de matarlo, porque de seguro que si alguien lo veía en esas poses con Potter le irían con el chisme a su padre.

Cuando todos los alumnos terminaron de admirar a las Buttersaboras, Hagrid tapó las jaulas y las guardó detrás de su cabaña, y se dispuso a contarles a sus alumnos una de sus experiencias vividas cuando era un niño con una de esas mariposas recién nacida, y la clase transcurrió entre relatos, risas y preguntas.

Harry se había sentado a escuchar a Hagrid lejos de Malfoy, todo lo lejos que pudiera. Se sentía tonto al huir así de un simple muchacho..., pero era que cuando su cuerpo entraba en contacto con el del rubio perdía el control de sus facultades, y eso lo hizo enojarse consigo mismo. No entendía por qué no hacía nada por impedir que el rubio lo tocara... era como si.... como si el Slytherin tuviera alguna especie de control sobre él. Esa sola idea lo horrorizó, no podía concebir en su mente la idea de que un Slytherin lo controlara, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, tenía que lograr que el hurón lo dejara en paz... Lo amenazaría, así tal vez podría hacer que el rubio ya no lo embromara más.

La clase terminó por suerte para Harry, auque ahora tendría que fumarse a Malfoy en dos horas de Transformaciones y luego otra hora más de Herbología antes del almuerzo.

Pero antes de entrar al castillo e ir hacia el aula de McGonagall Harry le advirtíó a su compañero:

- Escuchame bien Malfoy, o dejas de molestarme o sino... - Harry vaciló al enfrentar los ojos grises

- ¿O si no qué? - contestó el rubio divertido

- ¡O te las verás conmigo! - terminó enojado consigo mismo

- ¿De veras? - dijo Malfoy con su mejor tono burlón, y luego con una sonrisa lujuriosa agregó - ¿y qué me harás?, ¿me golpearás?... mmmm... dejame decirte que no soy aficionado al sadomasoquismo... pero por ser tú lo consideraré...

Draco se fue sonriendo dejando a un silencioso Harry, quien luego de reaccionar apretó sus puños con furia. El maldíto Malfoy siempre lograba perturbarlo... siempre...

Cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron con Harry, éste ya tenía los nudillos de las manos blancos de tanto apretarlas, la vista fija en la entrada del castillo. Se preocuparon más de lo que ya estaban por el moreno, estaba actuando raro desde... desde la noche pasada.

- Harry... ¿entramos?, ahora tenemos Transformaciones, llegaremos tarde. - dijo la chica

Harry simplemente camino hacia las escaleras de la entrada al castillo, pero antes de atravesar la puerta se giró hacia sus amigos, que lo miraban detalladamente, tratando de buscar ese algo que tenía el moreno que lo hacía ver diferente a como era siempre, tratando de hallar qué era lo que estaba mal con él, y dijo:

- ¿Se quedarán ahí parados?

La chica y el pelirrojo se miraron a los ojos un poco incrédulos, luego miraron a Harry que seguía esperándolos en la entrada de grandes puertas labradas y caminaron junto a él, para entrar al castillo e ir por los corredores en silencio hacia el aula de transformaciones.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

El día Jueves había sido muy agotador para Harry, y por fín llegaba la noche. Esa tarde, cuando supuestamente él había tenido que ir a reunirse con el rubio en la biblioteca para hacer deberes, él se había hecho el tonto y no se había presentado allí, en lugar de eso se había quedado en su cuarto limpiando y acondicionando su Saeta de Fuego... ¡Es que ese Slytherin estaba tan pesado!, no paraba de joder con lo sucedido en miércoles en la noche, y Harry, como ya tenía resuelto, lo ignoraba olímpicamente, o al menos hacía el intento... Aún así Harry tenía la molesta sensación que no le deparaban días mejores que el que había tenido hoy a partir de ese momento.

Recién habían terminado de tener clases con Sinistra en la Torre de Astronomía, y ahora el moreno se encontraba de camino hacia la Sala común de Gryffindor junto con Ron y Hermione.

Un inmenso sueño comenzó a inundarle los sentidos, bostezó exageradamente mientras iban cruzando el retrato de la dama gorda.

- Te vez cansado Harry - observó Ron

- Si... es que... anoche llegué tarde y apenas pude dormir... - contestó Harry repentinamente sonrojado

- Entonces será mejor que te vallas a dormir Harry, yo me quedaré en la sala común para repasar las lecciones de mañana - terció Hermione con esa expresión maternal típica en su cara cuando le hablaba, mientras sacaba sus libros de su morral y se sentaba en una de las mesas que allí había

- Yo me quedaré contigo Herm, tengo que hacer mi tarea - dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba a su lado

- ¡¡¿No la hiciste hoy Ron?!!, ¡tuvimos toda la tarde libre! - gritó la chica un poco enfadada, siempre era lo mismo

- Créeme Hermione, no es nada agradable trabajar con Parkinson, esa niña es una chillona malcriada insoportable, no aguanto estar mucho tiempo con ella... jajaja, todavía debe estar esperándome en la biblioteca, jajaja -terminó divertido el pelirrojo

- Bueno... ¡aún así Ron!, debes aprender a ser más responsable, no importa si es con Parkinson o con Snape que tienes que trabajar, ¡¡los deberes están primero!!

- ¡¡Yá Hermione!! - se quejó Ron molesto - cállate así puedo empezar a trabajar

Harry había prestado poco y nada de atención a la discusión entre sus amigos, los párpados se le caían solos del sueño que tenía, se bamboleaba parado ahí a mitad de la Sala común, poco más y caía roncando ahí mismo, decidió que era hora de ir a su camita y dormir, así que se despidió de sus amigos

- Me voy a la cama chicos - dijo luego de un bostezo

- Buenas noches Harry, que descanses - le deseó Hermione

- Que duermas bien - dijo Ron

- Si, bien, Buenas noches a ustedes también - deseó

y sin más subió la escalera que conducía a sus habitaciónes, llegó hasta ella, se puso su pijama y se acostó rendido en su cama, y al instante que su cabeza tocó la almohada, quedó irremediablemente dormido...

En cambio Draco sí que la estaba pasando bien, por alguna razón extraña le encantaba molestar al moreno, ver su cara de indignación y humillación cada vez que le atormentaba.

Esa tarde Potter se había ratoneado a ir a la biblioteca, pero no importaba, todavía le quedaba toda la vida por delante para mortificarlo... un momento... ¿por qué tenía la impresión de que pasaría el esto de su vida en contacto con ese Gryffindor?...

El rubio llegó a su sala común esa noche con un propósito muy firme, acostarse con alguien. Más allá del hecho de que había molestado a Potter toda la tarde sentía un inexplicable vacío que solo podía llenar con una cosa, sexo. Tenía hambre de sexo, y no sabía por qué.

Así que no tardó mucho en encontrar a algún estúpido niñito que se estubiera muriendo por una noche con él (como lo hacían todos) y subió con él a su habitación.

El pequeño de tercero había estado bien, pero algo faltaba... no se había sentido satisfecho completamente como en una sola ocación si lo había estado... el miercoles en la noche...

Decidió no darle importancia a eso y deshacerse del muchachito e irse a dormir, a esas alturas ya quería estar solo y reflexionar a cerca de los pensamientos tan contradictorios que había en su mente.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Hacía no mucho tiempo que la cena de ese día había acabado, y él estaba en su despacho terminando de leer unos papeles que le habían llegado esa tarde, estaba cansado, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pararse de su asiento e ir a su dormitorio, sintió unos picotazos en el vidrio de su ventana. Se dirigió a ella y la abrió, dándole paso a Fawkes, su hermoso fénix que traía una carta atada a una de sus patas.

El animal se posó en la percha designada para él en el despacho de Dumbledore, y alargó su pata para que su amo le retirara la carta. Éste así lo hizo, y se sentó emocionado en su escritorio a leer su contenido:

_Querido Profesor Dumbledore:_

_Muchas gracias por escribirnos, le estamos muy agradecidos. _

_Nosotros estamos bien, y más ahora, que no tenemos que preocuparnos por el futuro del pequeño... por cierto, ¿cómo está Harry?, él me ha escrito, pero no me cuenta mucho de él_

_Una vez más le damos las gracias, sin sus averiguaciones no hubieramos sabido qué hacer, Moony estaba muy preocupado, y eso no le hacía bien, él debe cuidarse mucho ahora._

_Si tiene alguna otra noticia o si ha averiguado algo más, por favor escríbanos, no queremos dejar de saber. Moony le dice que le manda saludos a todos, yo también_

_Se despiden amistosamente_

_Padfoot y Moony._

Albus suspiró aliviado, todo estaba bien por allá. Se apresuraría a contestarles... aunque de Harry no tenía cosas muy lindas y agradables qué decirles.

Decidió que pensaría en eso mañana junto a Minerva, ahora tenía mucho sueño y quería ir a dormir.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Lentamente Harry abrió los ojos la mañana del viernes, extrañado de no estar despertando siendo sarandeado por alguien, como era ya su costumbre. Fijó su vista en el techo de su cama, y escuchó los ronquidos de Neville y las incoherencias que Ron decía mientras dormía, algo sobre una quaffle; el ambiente se sentía tranquilo, debía de ser temprano. Se extrañó del hecho de ser el primero en despertar, siempre se quedaba dormido.

Se incorporó en su cama y estiró la mano hasta su mesita de noche de donde agarró sus lentes y se los puso. Corrió las cortinas de color carmesí y cuando intentó ponerse de pie, se mareó súbitamente y se le revolvió el estómago de tal forma que tuvo que sentarse de nuevo sobre las sábanas revueltas. Se llevó las manos a la panza, donde sentía un malestar incómodo, tal vez había algo en la cena que no le había caido bien. La tripas se le revolvieron otra vez al pensar en comida y sintió cómo lo poco que tenía en el estómago le subió por la garganta quemándosela, y tuvo que taparse la voca y salir corriendo al baño para no vomitar allí mismo sobre su cama.

Seamus se despertó de golpe al sentir el fuerte azote de una puerta, ya que tenía el sueño ligero.

Buscó en la habitación a ver quién había hecho tanto ruido y notó que Harry no estaba en su cama, aguzó el oido y notó el sonido de arcadas que venían desde atrás de la puerta cerrada del baño. Imaginó que era Harry quien estaba vomitando, así que se paró rápidamente y fué corriendo hacia al puerta del baño a auxiliar a su amigo, pero cuando intentó entrar la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

- ¿Harry?, ¡¿Harry te encuentras bien?!

- ... Si..., estoy bi

pero su oración se vió cortada por una nueva arcada. Seamus se preocupó, no parecía que Harry estuviera tan bien como decía.

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta del baño se abrió, revelando a un Harry con mal aspecto. Tenía ojeras pronunciadas y la frente perlada de sudor provocado por el ezfuerzo.

- ¡¿Harry?!, ¿estas bien amigo?

- Si, Seamus... solo... me sentí un poco mal, pero ya estoy mejor.

El Irlandés miró con desconfianza al ojiverde, no parecía en nada que estubiera bien, pero si Harry decía...

Harry caminó hasta el baúl donde estaba guardado su uniforme y se dispuso a cambiarse, ahora que tenía el estómago completamente vacío quería llegar al Gran Comedor cuanto antes y comer algo rápido.

Mientras se sacaba la camisa de su pijama, Harry puso en funcionamiento su adormilada mente:

- "Vaya... ¿qué habrán sido esas ganas repentinas de vomitar?"

Como ahora tenía el estómago vacío se apresuró en bajar al Comedor para servirse el desayuno, tenía hambre, pero se cuidaría de elegir cosas sanas, realmete el vomitar no era una sensación agradable para él, y no quería que eso se volviera a repetir.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

La mañana del viernes había pasado relativamente tranquila para Harry, la primera hora la había tenido libre (a causa del profesor faltante de DCLAO) y la clase de Historia de la Magia había sido... aburrida, como siempre. Lo peor se venía ahora, dos horas de Pociones con Sanpe... y con Malfoy.

Al entrar a las mazmorras donde Severus daba clases, los Gryffindor notaron que los Slytherins ya estaban ahí, como siempre. Malfoy ya estaba en su mesa, aprontando el caldero, revisando que tuvieran todos los ingredientes en el set para pociones, se veía tan concentrado, ese chico realmente disfrutaba de las clases de Pociones, le gustaban mucho, se desenvolvia con tanta naturalidad en el tema, realmente eso era lo suyo...

- ¿Harry?

La voz de Hermione lo devolvió a la realidad, otra vez se había quedado parado en la entrada a la clase, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Caminó hasta su lugar junto a Malfoy y se sentó al lado de él, Snape aún no llegaba, así que los alumnos aún tenían un tiempito para conversar:

- Buenos días Potter... - Dijo el rubio con voz sensual, sin despegar la mirada de un frasquito con un aceite amarillo verduzco que sostenía a la altura de sus ojos

- Días, Malfoy - respondió Harry con voz dura

- Uuuyyy, ¿estas enojado? ¿por qué? - dijo mientras se volvía para enfrentar al moreno

- Y tú por qué crees? - contestó Potter con ironía

- Mmm no sé, de seguro no es por mi bella prescencia, ¿no?... anda, admite que te encanta estar al lado mío

- ¡¿Qué pretendes Malfoy?!, ¿a qué quieres llegar con todo ésto? Acosándome... - dijo bajando la voz, para que nadie se enterara

-No no no, yo no te acoso, solo te tiento, para que reacciones... - su voz se convirtió en un sensual susurro

- ¿Para que reaccione?..., Entiende algo Malfoy, Yo-no-quiero-nada-contigo, ¿te quedó claro?, además tu dijiste...

Draco iba a replicarle cuando entró Snape, su capa negra volando a su espalda, haciendo juego con sus vestimentas del mismo color, dandole ese aire vampírico. Se dispuso a dar su clase, por lo cual el Gryffindor y el Slytherin ya no pudieron hablar de nada más.

Mintras elaboraban la poción de esa clase, Malfoy trataba de tener ciertos roces con Harry, le acariciaba una pierna, le miraba y soneía provocativamente, todo para que el chico que vivió se sonrojara, Draco no sabía por qué, pero le encantaba ver a Potter sonrojado...

- "¡¡NO, NO, NO!!, ¡Draco!, limítate a solo tentarlo, es él el que tiene que arrastrarse ante ti, el que tiene que estar de rodillas pidiéndote a ti... no tu rogando por su atencion... ¡¡Maldición!!... pero es que..."

Draco tenía una gran confusión. El plan principal era provocar a Potter para que cayera rendido a sus pies, y cuando se encontrara humillado, incado ante él, implorandole una noche más, revelandole que en verdad lo deseaba, él se haría el desentendido y le diría que no, que se olvidara de él, que había sido diversión de una sola noche y que jamás conseguiría estar con él de nuevo, esa sería su venganza por ignorarlo el día anterior, Nadie ignora a Draco Malfoy y sale ileso... pero... a veces parecía que la situación se invertía, y era él quien rogaba por la atención del Gryffindor, y eso no estaba bien, tenía que concentrarse en su objetivo principal, no perder el control, ¡pero a veces Potter era tan difícil!...

Y Harry no estaba pasando por un momento mejor. Sus pensamientos se dividían en dos, por un lado tenía unas enormes ganas de cantarle todas sus verdades a ese hurón arrogante, decirle que era un estúpido niñito soñador si creía que él, Harry Potter, quería estar con él de nuevo, que si fuera por él bien podía irse a la mierda... y por otro lado, esas incomprensibles ganas de tirarse en sus brazos, sentirse cobijado por ellos, sentirse bien, como se había sentido la noche del miércoles...

- "¡¡NO, NO y NO, Harry, ¡¿qué estupideces piensas, por favor?!, concéntrate en la maldíta poción y olvídate de lo otro, vamos.." - se reprochó mentalmente el moreno, estaba tan confundido

La clase acabó con Snape quitándole puntos a Gryffindor a causa de Neville y su poción mal hecha, nada nuevo.

Todos fueron hacia el corredor para salir de las mazmorras e ir hacia el aula de transformaciones, la última materia de ese día antes del almuerzo.

Hermione estaba parada en al puerta, esperando que Ron y Harry salieran del salón de Pociones para ir juntos hacia el salón de McGonagall, y desde ahí pudo ver un comportamiento un tanto extraño en el moreno. Él estaba aún sentado al parecer hablando con Malfoy... y eso ya era bastante extraño. Que Harry estuviera hablando de lo más tranquilo con el Slytherin, sin gritos ni insultos, no era cosa de todos los días, algo estaba pasando ahí, algo que ella tenía que averiguar.

Mientras tanto, Harry estaba pactando con Malfoy la hora de reunión en la biblioteca, para hacer las tareas:

- A las cuatro entonces, no lleges tarde - dijo el rubio y le giñó coquetamente a un enfadado Harry

- Ya córtala con eso Malfoy..., adiós

Y sin más juntó sus cosas y fue hacia la salida, donde pudo ver a Hermione y se reunió con ella a esperar a Ron, que lidiaba con los gritos de una furiosa Pansy, por culpa de Ron (según Pansy) la poción les había salido mal y ahora la rubia le estaba reclamando al pelirrojo. Éste al fin se pudo librar de la Slytherin y caminó hacia la puerta.

Una vez los tres juntos, marcharon hacia su siguiente clase. Pero en Hermione la curiosidad era mucha, y no pudo evitar preguntar:

- Harry, ¿te estas entendiendo con Malfoy? - preguntó la chica vacilante

- ¿Entendiéndome? - repitió, estaba un poco distraido - ¿por qué lo dices? - respondió tratando de alejar ciertas imágenes subidas de tono que ahora se le venían a la mente contra su voluntad

- Bueno porque... no los veo pelear como antes.. y... no sé...

- Aa... es que... Malfoy y yo... nos... nos pusimos en tregua - terminó estrepitosamente la oración

- ¿Tregua? - intervino Ron por primera vez

- Si, en tregua. Es que para evitarnos líos, amonestaciones, e incluso la expulsión nos propusimos entrar en una especie de tregua, para trabajar tranquilos y en orden, sin resultados malos en nuestra contra... solo por éste último año.

- Entiendo... debería planteárselo a Parkinson, es muy difícil trabajar con ella ¡parece que todo el tiempo está ovárica!, es irritante...

Hermione no dijo ni una palabra, se quedó viendo fijamente a Harry, que repentinamente el rostro se le cubrió de un intenso rubor. En apariencia, un sonrojo inexplicable...

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

En la clase de Transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall había tomado a Malfoy para hacerlo pasar al frente como su ayudante y mostrarles a sus alumnos cómo era que se debía hacer correctamente para transformar piedras en muebles de madera, y gracias a eso Harry pudo pasar esa clase tranquilo, sin ningun rubio atractivo tratando de seducirlo...

Para cuando finalizó la clase de Minerva, los alumnos del séptimo curso de Gryffindor y Slytherin ya estaban con hambre, así que todos se apresuraron en ir hacia el comedor, donde un suculento almuerzo los esperaba.

Como era habitual el comedor estaba impregnado de risas y murmullos alegres. Mientras todos comían aprovechaban para ponerse al día con los chismes y esas cosas; aunque en ciertas partes de las cuatro mesas el tema de plática era uno muy distinto a simples chismes, como por ejemplo en la mesa de los leones:

- ¿Dormidos? - preguntó Neville

- Si, dormidos - prosiguió Seamus - Mi padre que es muggle me contó que en un pueblo cerca de Londres se han encontrado varios muggles que estan aparentemente dormidos, pero no hay quien los despierte. Ningun médico ha podido dar con la causa de su estado, no estan en coma, pero del sueño en el que estan sumidos parece que nunca volveran.

- Eso es extraño... - dijo Dean

- Sí - continuó el Irlandés - Mi madre dice que algunon muggles chiflados has dicho que es cosa de magia negra, por supuesto que los demás muggles no le creen ni una sola palabra, ya que estan locos, pero mi mamá piensa que ésto si es obra de magos oscuros, lo que podría arruinar el anonimato del mundo mágico.

La conversación continuó rondando en el mismo tema, algunos acotaban de vez en cuando alguna idea, pero no llegaban a nada nuevo, siempre en lo mismo. Ron y Hermione también participaron, pero Harry pasó todo el almuerzo en silencio, la escalofriante sensación de una mirada plateada no lo dejó en paz en todo el rato.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

La clase de encantamientos había sido divertida, pero las cuatro de la tarde estaban a punto de llegar, y Harry no tenía muchas ganas de estar con el rubio.

Aún así fue hasta la biblioteca, donde el Slytherin ya lo estaba esperando.

- Hola... - lo saludó Draco cuando lo vió llegar

- Hmm - fue la respuesta de Harry.

- Escucha Potter, si estás de mal humor hoy te agradecería que no te las agarres conmigo, ¿si? - dijo el rubio en un tono que hizo a Harry perder los estribos completamente

- ¡¡¿QUÉ NO ME LA AGARRE CONTIGO?!!, ¡Si todo lo que haces es molestarme, más de lo que haz hecho en los seis años que nos conocemos, me tienes HA-RTO!

- SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH, GUARDEN SILENCIO, ¡están en una biblioteca señores!

El reclamo de la Señora Prince los hizo entrar en conciencia de su entorno, así que bajando la voz continuaron con su discución

- Solo te pido una cosa Malfoy, mantén tu idea de la tregua ¿quieres?, ¿qué es lo que tratas de hacer? ¿secucirme?, pues no funcionará, mantente alejado de mi, te lo advierto

y sin más Harry se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado frente a Malfoy y se metió entre los libreros aparentando que buscaba un libro, se fué hasta el pasillo más escondido, el más oscuro y el más alejado de todos, para así tratar de calmarse y concentrarse en conservar la compostura frente al rubio, cosa que con cada intento de seducción del Slytherin se le hacía más difícil, pero debía ser fuerte, por su orgullo no debía caer de nuevo...

Harry caminó por el pequeño pasillo que formaban dos grandes libreros, llegó hasta el final de éste donde los dos libreros se terminaban y estaba la pared, apoyó su frente en ella y ahí se quedó un buen rato, tratando de ponerle orden a sus pensamientos, tarea que se vió interrumbida cuando sintió unos pasos a su espalda. No se movió hasta que sintió un par de manos sujetarlo por los antebrazos y una respiración en su nuca, se tensó al suponer de quien se trataba, y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando esas manos lo hicieron voltearse y vió muy cerca suyo el rostro que con tanta insistencia ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Draco de cerca era muy hermoso, de lejos no podía apreciarse bien el color de sus ojos, grises ribeteados de azul, hermosos...

El rubio se fue acercando lentamente al rostro shockeado de Harry, que no hizo nada por alejarlo ya que estaba embobecido mirando sus ojos, subió sus manos hasta las mejillas del moreno y sujetó su rostro con firmeza, fue cerrando sus ojos al par que iba acercando poco a poco sus labios para besar a Harry, pero fue cortado por éste, al decirle:

- No Malfoy, aléjate

Draco no le hizo el menor caso, y ésta vez si consiguió posar sus labios sobre los de Harry, que sintió como el mundo se le venía abajo, tanto que luchaba internamente por resistirse y el idiota del rubio viene a darle un beso, uno de sus magníficos besos...

Harry se dió cuanta que se estaba dejando llevar y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía empujó al Slytherin lo suficiente como para que sus labios dejaran de tocarse, y con ira enfrentó las profundidades plateadas que lo miraban con una expresión indescifrable.

- Malfoy... ¡Suéltame!, ¿que no entiendes que no quiero nada contigo? - dijo al fin forcejeando un poco más para liberarse completamente del toque de Draco, que ahora tenía a Harry agarrado por la cintura

- No, Potter, no lo entiendo, porque si de verdad no quisieras nada conmigo, ¿responderías a

ésto como lo haces?

Y sin decir más nada pegó sus finos labios contra los rojos del Gryffindor otra vez. Harry trató de

resistirse, pero sus intentos fueron en vano (sin contar con el hecho de que no oponía mucha

resistencia que digamos...). Al final, y sin saber por qué, terminó cediendo, sus brazos que antes trataban de jalar a Draco fuera de si, ahora estaban abrazando el cuello del rubio como si de eso dependiera

su vida, había cerrado los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces había abierto la boca para permitirle al

rubio la entrada a su boca y así profundizar el beso.

Draco rió dentro del beso, sintiendose grande por haber triunfado sobre Potter, al final el

moreno había terminando cediendo a sus deseos, sería suyo de nuevo, sí señor.

El beso continuó, a cada segundo más apasionado, las manos de Draco, antes posadas en las caderas del moreno, ahora viajaban libres por su espalda, mientras que las del Gryffindor jugaban con los cabellos rubios de la nuca del otro, tirando suavemente de ellos.

A la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones tuvieron que separarse, jadeantes, Harry aún permanecía perdido por el efecto extasiante del beso recién compartido, pero Draco estaba muy lúcido, y sonriendo socarronamente le dijo al moreno:

- ¿Lo ves Potter?, si no quisieras nada conmigo en verdad no habrías correspondido a mi beso de esa manera

- ¡¡No seas ridículo Malfoy!! ¡¡Y YA SUÉLTAME!! - dijo exasperado al reaccionar

y de un fuerte empujón Harry consiguió liberarse del abrazo del Slytherin, que sonriendo aún continuo con su fanfarronería:

- Vamos Potter, acéptalo de una vez, te mueres por mi

A Harry la ira y la furia le corria por las venas mezcladas con su sangre, las mejillas se le colorearon de rojo por la exaltación, no podía creer que el Slytherin fuera tan... tan... Malfoy, estaba que hervía del odio, que a cada segundo se hacía más intenso

- ¿Quieres callarte, ególatra estúpido? te aconsejo que dejes lo que sea con lo que te estás drogando porque te está haciendo mal ¡ALUCINAS!, ¡¡yo no quiero más nada contigo!! ¡ENTIÉNDELO!

- Mira Potter, mi paciencia se acaba, admite de una vez que quieres más de mi, solo pídemelo y yo te lo daré, es así de simple

Eso fue suficiente, recordando que estaba en una biblioteca, no alzó mucho la voz, pero aún así dijo con toda la rabia que tenía dentro

- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!, ¡yo no quiero verte más, si pudiera me desharía de ti ahora mismo, pero no quiero ir a Azkaban solo por matarte, no vales la pena!, lo único que te pido Malfoy, es que no me atormentes más, no me busques, y si es posible, ¡ni me hables!, desaparécete de mi vista y de mi vida, no te soporto, te ODIO, como tu me odias a mi, no entiendo por qué ahora se te ocurrió que quieres joder conmigo, ya lo hicimos, ahora ¡búscate otro!

Draco se lo quedó mirando asombrado, Harry estaba rojo de la furia, las manos cerradas en apretados puños, tan apretados que sus nudillos podrían perfectamente competir con la blancura del papel, algunas venas se le saltaban el las cienes y en el cuello, su aspecto realmente era el de la ira encarnada, en cambio él, tranquilamente y con toda la calma de la que era poseedor, contestó:

- Bien, bien... entonces, creo que invitaré a Alissa Adams a ir a Hogsmade conmigo mañana, y, jajaja quien sabe, tal vez la invite también a hacer algo más en la noche...

- ¿Y a mi qué? ¡¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!!, no me importa, si quieres matarte ya de paso ¡hazlo también!

Draco rió con ganas, y luego se acercó peligrosamente a Harry, quien seguía jadeando aún por la descarga de ira, sosteniendole por las muñecas, para que no intentara alejarlo, lo besó una vez más, y una vez más y sin saber por qué el Gryffindor le correspondió. Luego de lo que parecieron eternos segundos se separaron, Harry se veía confunfido, y Draco para completar el efecto dijo susurrando seductoramente contra los labios del moreno:

- Yo siempre hago lo que quiero, Harry...

A modo de despedida pasó su lengua húmeda sobre los labios entreabiertos del niño-que-vivió y sin decir nada más se dió la vuelta, perdiéndose por entre los corredores de libreros para luego salir de la biblioteca con una sonrida triunfante en los labios que nadie entendía.

Harry estaba shockeado, no terminaba de entender todo lo que había pasado desde que el Slytherin lo había encontrado recargado en al pared, y en el estado ido en el que se encontraba caminó hasta la mesa donde estaba su mochila, encontrándose con un par de pergaminos enrollados que no eran suyos, pero que tenían su nombre y el del rubio escritos con impecable caligrafía.

Los tomó y los desenrrolló, encontrándose con las taréas que supuestamente él había venido esa tarde a hacer, completamente terminadas...

- Malfoy...

Fue todo lo que Harry alcanzó a susurrar y cargándose la mochila al hombro, salió de la biblioteca directo a su habitación, con los pergaminos en una mano y los dedos de la otra tocando sus labios...

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola Gente!!... eehh.... ¿por qué me están apuntando así con las varitas?.. ¿eh?... ¿por la demora?, ¿cual demora?

ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN, lo acépto, me demoré tremendamente, pero ya aclaré eso al principio de éste capítulo, si a alguien le quedo alguna duda mándeme un review, o un e-mail, porque... SON CONTADAS CON LOS DEDOS DE **UNA **MANO LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW, **¡¡UNO SOLO!!, **EXPRÉSANDOME SUS PENSAMIENTOS SOBRE ÉSTE FIC...

¿qué sucede?, ¿no les gusta?, si es así... ¡¡¡DÍGANMELO!!!, así dejo de escribir y ya...

Pero a los que si les gusta y me leen, quiero decirles que muchas gracias por seguir aquí y que la historia de ahora en adelante se va a ir poniendo más interesante, con descubrimientos, llantos, dudas y demás, ¿a qué nadie sabe lo que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo?.. solo les diré que el cap se llamará_ 'El descubrimiento de una verdad a medias'_, si quieren saber de qué tratará léanlo, y mándenme un review, porque sino ¡¡NO HAY CAPÍTULO!!

Otra cosa, EXIJO QUE ME DIGAN CON QUIÉN DEMÓNIOS QUIEREN QUE PONGA A RON Y A HERMIONE DE PAREJAS!!!, por favor, necesito que me lo digan, porque si pongo a Ron Homosexual, su reacción ante la noticia de que su mejor amigo se acostó con Draco no sería la misma que si él fuera Heterosexual, ¿entienden?, muchas partes de éste fic dependen de con quién empareje a los chicos, así que les suplico me digan con quien los quieren.

Bien, sin más me despido humildemente

Sayounara de gozaru

Srta. Misao Maxwell

Correos ESCRIBAN, O DEJEN R/R..... por favor!!!!!!

_Terminado el día: 29 de Octubre del 2004, a las 05:01 AM (como pueden ver no dormí en toda la noche, ahoríta mismo me voy a mi camita a roncar dulcemente...)_


	4. El descubrimiento de una verdad a medias

Letras Prohibidas:

Las Leyendas del Profeta del Olvido

_By Srta Misao Maxwell_

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

_**Nota:**_

Como en éste capítulo voy a hacer mención a algo que no es muy común, me veo en la obligación de dejarlo bien en claro para evitarme reclamos y malos ratos: éste fic es Slash, contiene Lemon y también MPreg, Male Pregnacy, que traducido al español es literalmente Embarazo Masculino. Al lector que le desagrade dicha situación, le pido de favor que no siga leyendo, no me habo responsable de traumas post-lectura.

Bien, ahora dejando de lado las formalidades, pasemos a mis desvaríos:

¡¡¡Terminé de Leer el quinto libro! ¡¡¡¡Yahoo!... Bueno, olviden eso ¬¬ uU

Para éste capítulo es importante aclararles algo referente a la caza de brujas, imaginen que las brujas en realidad no podían liberarse de ser quemadas, que no podían poner ningun hechizo contra las llamas cuando las quemaban, es importante que ésto sea así para éste fanfic, ¿de acuerdo?

Una vez más, disculpen la demora, pero estoy en período de exámenes, perdí los dos de Matemática, A y B, y además Física, no puedo darme el lujo de perder otra materia más, así que tengo que estudiar, aún así me hice un tiempito para escribir y aquí está el resultado, ¡¡disfrútenlo!

(como dato extra, éste es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida hasta ahora, vamos a ver cómo me salen los siguientes U)

**_Review contest:_**WOW! Cuatro review!... TT... gracias... snif... miren con lo poco que me contento... por favor, ¡¡déjen más review, no saben cómo me gusta leer sus comentarios!

Aquí contesto a:

**_Santtu:_**Me alegra que éste fic te guste, y no te preocupes, no lo cortaré, lo que pasa es que me demoro por un montón de factores, falta de tiempo, de concentración, de inspiración... en fin, pero quiero que algo les quede claro a todos, no voy a abandonar éste fic, me gusta mucho y tengo un montón de ideas buenísimas para él, a sí que no desesperen si demoro mucho con las actualizaciones, no lo dejaré, lo prometo, aunque demore mucho en escribir, lo seguiré, se los juro. (¬¬U... vaya, me siento como si estubiera jurando la bandera... muy seria para mi gusto, JAJAJA..., no me hagas caso, estoy un poco loca, como todos, ¿no?...)

Gracias por molestarte en enviarme un review, lo valoro muchísimo, ya me estaba desesperando porque nadie me dejaba ningun comentario, y para éste cap tuve tres ¡¡Yupiiii, estoy felish! ... (olvida eso...)

Bueno, Entre Draco y Harry, pues... no diré nada, sino le sacaría la gracia y la intriga a la historia, solo te diré que la pareja de éste fic es Draco&Harry, obvio que van a terminar juntitos y con mucho caramelo, pero eso será más adelante... no diré más.. .(creo que el misterio no es lo mío... ¬¬UU...).

Pondré a Ron y a Herm separados, pero la pregunta del millón es ¡¡¡¡¿CON QUIÉÉÉÉÉNNNNN, Eso es lo que quiero que me digan, con quien los quieren.

Espero ver otro review tuyo, y que te guste éste cap, Namarië!

**_Perfanel:_**Gracias por las felicitaciones, y por los ¡Ánimos, realmente me animaron , no sabes cuanto me alegra el alma que pienses que mi fic es bueno . Como le dije a Santtu no dejaré éste fic por nada del mundo, no te preocupes, aunque me demore años en actualizar seguiré escribiendolo, no lo abandonaré, es que éste fic me gusta mucho, así que ten la certeza de que lo continuaré, solo espero que ustedes tengan la paciencia suficiente para seguir esperando por las actualizaciones, que no se cansen de esperar y ya no lo lean, espero que eso no suceda,

Gracias por el review y espero que me dejes otro, Namarië!

**_Dani:_**Estoy feliz de que el fic te haya gustado, a mi me gusta mucho, y es por eso que lo continuaré, pase lo que pase, no lo dejaré abandonado, a ninguno de mis fics, Lo que Dumbledore sabe ustedes no lo sabrán hasta casi al final de la historia, si es que no me da la loca y se me ocurre cambiar todo el fic, pero no creo que eso pase, ya lo tengo bastante armado, solo falta pulir algunas cosillas y ya, pero supones bien, es sobre Draco y Harry, y... ya no diré más, JÁ... (El misterio realmente no me vá...)

No sé con cuanta regularidad actualizaré, pero una cosa es segura, actualizaré...

Espero ver otro review tuyo, Namarië!

**_Minako:_** Hermanita! ¡Qué felicidad que leíste mi fic de HP . Mira, a Ron y a Herm los voy a poner separados, pero no sé con quien, vamos a ver qué dice la demás gente, espero que me digan algo uu...

Si tienes dudas acerca de algo de HP o de lo que sea, yo estaré contenta de responder

Me alegra infinitamente que te guste como escribo, aquí actualizo éste fic, y no desesperes, pronto actualizaré "Chicos Bonitos".

Espero que te encuentres bien, me alegro que me hallas escrito, ¡escribe más! nos vemos (nos leemos) pronto

Namarië!

Estoy traumándome seriamente con "Lord of the Rings", (El Señor de los Anillos" si así les gusta más), más bien con el mundo élfico, más específicamente con un elfo rubio y hermoso llamado Legolas... (suspiro) es taaaaan lindo, pero también me entró una manía muy grande de escribir y hablar en élfico, el problema es que no sé mucho del idioma UU, mejor no los aburro más, lean

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Capítulo IV: El descubrimiento de una verdad a medias.**

Harry se hallaba acostado boca arriba en su cama en el dormitorio que compartía con sus compañeros Gryffindors; una mano bajo su nuca y la otra sobre su estómago, con la cual de vez en cuando hacía lentos círculos alrededor de su ombligo por encima de la ropa. Desde afuera se podía oír el murmullo de la gente gritando y riendo, y también sus pasos acelerados, pero dentro de la habitación el silencio era acogedor.

Harry estaba solo en el cuatro... ¡mejor, así podía pensar y tratar de hallarle la vuelta a lo que había ocurrido entre él y su compañero Slytherin esa tarde.

Estaba furiosísimo con Malfoy, ¿por qué demónios el rubio lo molestaba tanto, no lo entendía, si se habían odiado por años ¿por qué ahora se le ocurría a ese hurón descerebrado querer follar con él?... Malfoy le había dicho que solo lo estaba tentando, para que reaccionara, pero lo que el Slytherin no entendía era qué él no quería nada más con Draco... ¿verdad?

No podía ser... ¡claro que no, Harry Potter no quería ver ni en figurita a Draco Malfoy... ¿cierto?

Harry no se explicaba aún por qué había correspondido a los besos del rubio, pero es que... ¡¡con un demonio, ¡él odiaba a Draco Malfoy!... entonces... ¿por qué su nombre y su imagen no se iban de su cabeza?.

Aiish... cuanto ansiaba poder hablar de ese dilema con alguien, pero... ¿con quién?. No podía contarselo a sus amigos, no se sentía listo, además de que no sabía cómo reaccionarían, ¿y qué si lo dejaban de lado? ¿y qué si ya no lo querían?... ellos eran lo más preciado para él dentro de Hogwarts, no quería perderlos, no quería estar solo.

Y Sirius, su adorado padrino, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada sobre él, le había mandado algunas cartas, de las cuales recíbia solo breves contestaciones y la promesa de que cuando todo acabase se volverían a ver, ya que desde que se había fugado de Azkaban en su tercer año que Sirius estaba escondiéndose del Ministerio... no podía citarlo en el colegio y arriesgarlo a que lo atraparan por solo un tonto e insignificante problema de adolescente, pero... ¿era solo algo tonto e insignificante el haber perdido la virginidad con tu más grande enemigo, y además con alguien de tu mismo sexo, y para colmo que esa persona siga molestándote y acosándote y haciéndote... desear más ...? ¡¡¡¡MALDÍTA SEA!

Solo podía rezar para que el estúpido hurón dejara de fastidiarlo, ¡qué suerte que el rubio pensaba invitar a Alissa a salir, así ya no lo molestaría más, porque estaría ocupado atendiéndola a ella.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por el marco de la misma:

¿Duermes, Harry? - la voz de Ron llamó su atención

No, estoy despierto

Weasley entró al cuarto y fue directo a la cama donde el moreno estaba acostado, las cortinas estaban corridas lo que le permitió a Ron ver bien a Harry, éste lucía diferente, pero no podía precisar qué era lo que tenía, se veía como todos los días, pero a la vez diferente...

Te estaba buscando compañero, ¿quieres ir a algun lado, a hacer algo, no sé, estoy aburrido - dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama de Harry

Yo también lo estoy Ron - respondió éste mientras se incorporaba

Tengo muchas ganas de fastidiar a alguien, desde que Fred y George se fueron todo está muy tranquilo...

Sabes?... me están entrando unas ganas terribles de tirar unas cuantas bómbas fétidas en el pasillo donde está el despacho de Filch - dijo el moreno mientras se paraba de su cama, iba hasta su baúl y sacaba su capa favorita, siempre mirando a Ron con ojitos cómplices

Si... bien dicho, compañero - le respondió su amigo sonriéndole con picardía, mientras sacaba de debajo de su colchón una bolsa de color marron

Ron se alegró mucho de que el humor de Harry hubiera vuelto a ser el de siempre, últimamente se lo veía distraido y extraño; el ojiverde había tenído una buena idea, ¡ya era hora, su cuerpo estaba necesitando un poco de acción divertida.

Y entre risillas los dos adolescentes casi adultos salieron de su dormitorio ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, corroborando que las bombas fétidas estubieran en buen estado. Como dos niños pequeños marcharon emocionados a llevar a la práctica su infantil travesura.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Draco estaba sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones en su sala común, mirando hacia la nada. El sonido que producía él mismo al frotar su dedo en el cuero de color verde oscuro del mueble lo había dejado en una especie de trance, movía el dedo mecánicamente, mientras pensaba. No ponía atención a ninguno de los comentarios ni preguntas que sus compañeros le hacían, su mente estaba ocupada pensando en otra cosa.

¿Cómo era posible que Harry Potter, el mugroso niño dorado del idiota senil de Dumbledore, se le resistiera a él, el Principe de Slytherin, siendo que todos los demás matarían por una sola noche con él?.

Recién había regresado de su encontronazo con el moreno en la biblioteca, y aún no lo comprendía, simplemente no tenía lógica. Potter debería estar feliz de que él siquiera le dirigiera la palabra luego de lo que había pasado entre ellos en al detención, pero no, le gritaba como un histérico cada vez que se le acercaba, y eso lo sacaba de sus casillas. Potter no era nadie especial, Potter era como todos los demás, entonces ¿por qué actuaba diferente? ¿por qué no respondía a sus provocaciones?

Draco Malfoy estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quería, y en ese momento quería vengarse de Potter por creer estar en un nivel superior a él, por atreverse a ignorarlo, pero solo conseguía un descontrolado aumento en su nivel de hormonas cada vez que lo tenía muy cerca, cosa que le nublaba el cerebro de su propósito y le hacía querer solo besarlo, abrazarlo, desnudarlo y hacerle el... y cojerselo.

Y eso no podía ser, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría (y otras cosas) y centrarse en su plan, pero...

Se le hacía tan difícil, sobre todo cuando veía la carita de Potter con esos btillantes ojos verdes abiertos a todo lo que daban por la sorpresa, o los labios rojos e hinchados por sus besos y las mejillas deliciosamente coloreadas en agitación... ese maldíto Gryffindor era hermoso... ¡¡Pero NO, tenía que controlarse, si algo caracterizaba a un Malfoy era la capacidad de mantener todo bajo control, con estilo y elegancia.

La venganza es un plato que debe de comerse frio y Draco no conseguiría vengarse nunca si seguía fantaseando con hacerle el...con cojerse a Potter cada vez que pensaba en él, cada vez que lo veía.

Debía ocupar su mente en otra cosa, en otra persona... ¡¡Alissa, esa misma noche en la cena la invitaría a salir, una linda distracción como ella era lo que estaba necesitando, la llevaría a Hogsmade a pasear por ahí y si le resultaba agradable ya vería que haría con ella cuando estubieran solos. No creía que se le resistiera, todos se morían por él..., todos menos Potter...

"¡¡¡¡Aleja al maldíto cara-rajada de tu mente, Draco! ¡¡maldición!"

Enojado con si mismo Draco se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba, caminó un poco por la sala común para calmarse, pero al ver que no lo conseguía corrió a su cuarto en busca de un cigarrillo, era lo único que lograba calmarlo.

Sacó uno de la cajita en la que los tenía y lo prendió, se lo llevó a la boca y cerrando los ojos aspiró hondo, al instante ya se sintió mejor

"Mierda, éstas maldítas cosas muggles sí que son buenas..."

Fue hasta su cama y se sentó en ella, no tenía nada para hacer, y comenzaba a aburrirse. Las tareas ya las había hecho él solo, la reunión de prefectos no era hasta antes de la cena, y ya no soportaba más a Pansy, su actual "novia": tampoco soportaba el olor se su perfume, ni su voz, nada de ella le caía bien, esa noche cortaría con ella, a la niña se le habían subido bastante los humos por creer que llegaría a superar las dos semanas de salir con Draco Malfoy, pero nadie lo conseguía, nadie era lo suficientemente bueno como para superar las dos semanas como lo era aquella persona, la única persona que había conseguido estar dos semanas enteras a su lado, qué lastima que...

"El pasado, pisado Draco..." - se dijo a si mismo con nostalgia

Exaló el humo acumulado en sus pulmones y se acostó en su cama boca arriba, con una mano sosteniendo el cigarillo y la otra detrás de su cabeza, cerró los ojos, rememorando...

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

La noche del viernes se fue rápida y sin ningun contratiempo, Harry había evitado mirar a la mesa de Slytherin en todo el rato que duró la cena y para su orgullo lo había conseguido.

Para poder distraerse se había concentrado en la pataleta que una furiosa Hermione había sostenido durante toda la comida; la chica maldecía y lanzaba bufidos molestos, hablando de unos infantiles irresponsables que habían hechado bombas fétidas en el pasillo de Filch. No sabía quien había sido, pero amenazaba con castigarlo muy severamente si conseguía averiguar la identidad del culpable. Por culpa de esos estúpidos ella había tenido que aguantarse las imbecilidades que Filch decía cuando estaba enojado, y eso la había dejado con un humor de perros.

Por su parte Ron sonreía satisfecho y lanzaba miradas cómplices a Harry, quien se las correspondía teniendo sumo cuidado en que nadie, en especial Hermione los descubrieran.

La mañana del sabado llegó calmada, los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor se levantaron alegres, ese día irian a Hogsmade, todos estaban planeando todo lo que harían para divertirse, todos menos uno.

Harry se había despertado con la sensación más detestable, la impotencia. Solo había abierto los ojos y así se había quedado, mirando el techo de su cama y escuchando los planes que sus amigos comentaban con los demás, intercambiando ideas y acordando citas, pero Harry estaba lamentándose su mala suerte. Realmente había veces en las que se odiaba a él mismo, y ésta ocación era una de ellas.

Tratando de alejar de su mente el hecho de que no tenía ni un knut para gastarse en un caramelo hizo el ademán de incorporarse en su cama, y cuando estuvo sentado sintió un mareo súbito, el cual provocó que volviera a su posición horizontal. Harry se llevó la mano a la frente en busca de indicios de fiebre, pero se sentía normal, enfermo no estaba, entonces ¿por qué se mareaba? la tarde del día anterior también se había mareado al bajar las escaleras de caracol desde su habitación para ir a la sala común y luego a la biblioteca, pero no le dió importancia. Otra cosa que lo tenía preocupado eran las náuseas que le venían en la mañana, justo igual a como las tenía en ese momento.

Con cuidado se levantó y disimuladamente escondió su varita bajo la camisa de su pijama. Ignorando el mareo y las arcadas que sentía trató de pasar desapercibido entre sus amigos y marchó a paso rápido hacia el baño. Tan concentrado estaba en llegar que no contestó los saludos de Ron y de Neville, que se miraron extrañados luego de que la puerta del baño se cerró con un fuerte portazo.

Harry lanzó un hechizo insonorizante a la puerta del baño y corrió hacia el inodoro a descargar el contenido de su estómago que le apremiaba en su garganta. No podía permitir que sus amigos se preocuparan por algo tan insignificante, de seguro se trataba de algo raro que los elfos le estaban poniendo a la comida, otra cosa no podía ser.

"Otra vez lo mismo... ¿qué me está pasando?..." - pensó mientras se lavaba la cara y los dientes.

Luego de mirar su reflejo por un rato, sacó el hechizo de la puerta y salió del baño, caminó hasta su cama y solo le puso atención a su entorno cuando sintió la mano de Ron en su hombro y su voz que le llamaba preocupado

¿Estas bien compañero?

Si... - fue su ausente respuesta

Ron se preocupó, su amigo estaba mal y él lo tenía que ayudar. El asunto de su fortuna perdida realmente lo había dejado muy triste, aunque eso lo tenía extrañado. El pelirrojo era de la idea de que a Harry no le importaba mucho el dinero, pero al parecer sí que le importaba, mira que andar como zombi por todos lados y no prestar atenicón a nada no era algo que el moreno hiciera todos los días.

Los chicos bajaron al Gran Comedor y luego de un ligero desayuno salieron fuera donde Filch y su espantosa gata los esperaban para revisar sus permisos, y cuando hubo terminado, marcharon a el pueblo de Hogsmade.

Al llegar al pintoresco pueblo los alumnos de Hogwarts comenzaron a separarse en grupos y marchar en diferentes direcciones.

Harry, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a andar por la calle principal del pueblo, iban tranquilos conversando, comentando a cerca de las cosas que veían en las vidrieras, hasta que derepente Hermione salió disparada corriendo en dirección a la libreria. Ron y Harry se quedaron un poco desconcertados

Aaaaa... ¿la seguimos? - preguntó Ron

Solo si quieres que te den calambres en las piernas por ir corriendo detrás de ella cada vez que vea un libro que le interese... yo te recomiendo que no... - contestó Harry un poco divertido

Entonces esperémosla afuera del local - dijo el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba su andar hacia una banca que había en una pequeña plaza frente a la libreria

Los dos chicos se sentaron a esperar, y mientras lo hacían comentaban de cosas que veian, o hablaban brevemente con algun compañero que pasaba por allí donde ellos estaban, hasta que Hermione salió muy feliz de la libreria, con dos gruesos libros en los brazos

La chica fue hasta ellos y cuando llegó junto a sus amigos, éstos se pararon y empezaron a caminar otra vez sin rumbo fijo por la calle principal.

Disculpen que salí corriendo tan abruptamente chicos, pero es que necesitaba saber si éstos libros ya estaban, porque hace mucho que los estoy esperando, desde el año pasado... y bueno, solo me deje llevar por la emoción y

Tranquila Hermione, está bien - la tranquilizó Harry

Continuaron caminando y hablando hasta que sin darse cuenta llegaron a la entrada de 'Honeyduckes'.

Harry se quedó pensativo mirando la fachada de la tienda, lamentando el hecho de que ya no volvería a comer ninguno de sus dulces favoritos en mucho tiempo, al menos que sus amigos se apiadaran de él le dieran uno.

Ron y Hermione entraron a la tienda sin percatarse de que su amigo moreno se había quedado atrás, mientras Harry solo se resignó a no entrar, ¿qué caso tenía entrar si no podía comprar nada?.

Con ese triste pensamiento se quedó esperando a sus amigos recostado dando la espalda a la pared de la fachada de la tienda, cruzado de brazos mirando al suelo.

Estaba ensimismado mirando como las hormiguitas caminaban en el suelo frente a él, cuando oyó una voz que le llamó la atención:

¡¡¡¡Aaayyy! ¡¡Chicos, ¡miren qué lindas túnicas! - gritó una chica emocionada

Harry pudo reconocer la voz de Alissa, la guardiana de su equipo de Quidditch, y eso lo disgustó mucho, porque el que estubiera Alissa en el pueblo en ese momento solo significaba una cosa, Draco Malfoy también estaba ahí, con ella.

Levantó la cabeza y efectivamente, el rubio estaba ahí, acompañado de sus inseparables guaruras, Crabbe y Goyle, que caminaban a sus espaldas, a su derecha su amigo Zabini, y a su hizquierda y colgada de su brazo estaba Alissa, la chica parecía muy feliz, señalaba las vidrieras, daba pequeños saltitos y le sonreía al rubio en todo momento.

Algo le llamó la atención a Harry, Draco no parecía estar muy contento, él siempre era frío, con esa actitud pedante tan desagradable, pero ésta vez también estaba como... ¿fastidiado?.

Draco sintió que alguien le miraba insistentemente, y girando la vista hacia donde creía que estaba la persona dueña de los ojos que lo atravesaban de esa manera se encontró con las dos brillantes esmeraldas de Potter. En sus ojos el Slytherin pudo ver algo que lo confundió, ¿qué era? ...¿ acaso él...?

El rubio sonrió de lado, con la sonrisa más Malfoy que tenía, al creer que había descubierto lo que la mirada del Gryffindor le transmitía..., celos, el moreno estaba celoso de verlo a él con otra persona

Malfoy detuvo su andar abruptamente (justo en frente a Harry) y con él los demás se detuvieron también. Alissa lo miró confundida, pero más confundida estuvo todavía cuando sintió cómo el rubio la abrazaba por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo la besaba en la boca, aunque después de unos segundos la chica se entregó por completo a ese beso.

Harry abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban, él creía que el hecho de que Malfoy estubiera con otra persona lo alegraría, pero entonces ¿por qué sentía ese malestar en el estómago al verlo besarse con Alissa?

Por su parte el rubio Slytherin miraba a ver si podía toparse con la mirada del Gryffindor mientras besaba a Alissa, y cuando lo hizo, rompió el beso con la guardiana y le sonrió a Harry, en su mirada estaba clara la frase, 'Mira Potter, mira cómo la beso a ella', y sonriendo aún volvió a besarla.

Harry indignado apartó la mirada, no sabía por qué pero el ver esa escena le consumía la calma, tenía unas ganas enormes de ir y apartar a Alissa de los brazos de Malfoy y ser él el que estubiera en su lugar, siendo besado por ese adonis rubio que... ¡¡¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ!

"NO, NO, NO, ¡Harry, razona lo que piensas, ¡por favor, ¡¡Es Malfoy, ¡no puedes sentir celos de que él esté con otra persona!... un momento... ¿dije celos, ¡¡¡¡¡NO, ¡¡yo no estoy celoso! ¡¡¡NO LO ESTOY!"

A Harry no le gustó nada el rumbo espantoso que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, así que para alejarlos de su mente entró a 'Honeyduckes' a buscar a sus amigos. Para su suerte ellos ya habían terminado de hacer sus compras, pero se extrañaron de verlo entrar tan agitado y enojado:

¿Harry, ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó Hermione

¡NADA!...lo siento, no debí gritarte, no sucedió nada Herm, ¿nos vamos?

Ron se extrañó, últimamente Harry cambiaba de estado de humor muy rápidamente, algo pasaba con su amigo...

Harry se avergonzó de haberle gritado así a su amiga, ella no tenía la culpa de que su mente se hubiera vuelto loca..., pero bueno, era mejor olvidarlo.

¿A dónde iremos ahora? - preguntó Hermione a los dos chicos cuando se dirigían a la salida del local

Yo tengo hambre - dijo Ron - vayamos a 'Las tres escobas'

Me parece bien - terció Harry - yo también muero de hambre

¡¡AH, por cierto, me olvidaba - dijo Hermione mientras sacaba algo de su bolso y se lo extendía a Harry - Toma Harry, es un regalo para ti

¿Un regalo? - dijo el moreno, y extrañado tomó lo que su amiga le ofrecía - no te hubieras molestado Herm, yo ...

Harry se quedó callado de repente mirando anonado el regalo de su amiga, era... una bolsa llena de sus dulces favoritos... Sin saber por qué sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, una gran emoción lo embargó ante ese simple regalo, sus amigos eran tan tiernos y atentos con él...

El moreno levantó la vista con los ojos vidriosos y fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga, muy contento

Gracias... Herm, snif gracias...

De nada Harry, pero... ¿por qué lloras? - le preguntó la Gryffindor preocupada, correspondiendo con ternura a su abrazo

Yo... snif, no lo sé... solo...

Está bien compañero, ya cálmate, ¿si? - le dijo Ron a su amigo

El pelirrojo apolló su mano en el hombro de Harry en un gesto de cariño y confianza, y el moreno no pudo hacer otra cosa más que deshacer el abrazo con su amiga, voltear y abrazar a su amigo también, y es que el ojiverde lo necesitaba, ser abrazado por alguien querido, estaba sintiéndose extraño últimamente.

Harry dejó de abrazar a un shockeado pelirrojo y los tres emprendieron el camino a 'Las tres escobas'

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Cuando Draco, satisfecho con los resultados de sus acciones, vió que Potter entraba apresurado y al parecer molesto a 'Honeyduckes', se separó de Alissa y continuó caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Enseguida Crabbe y Goyle se posicionaron a sus espaldas, y Zabini fue a su derecha. La chica quedó sumamente desconcertada, pero enseguida reaccionó y fue corriendo a colgarse nuevamente del brazo izquierdo del rubio, volviendo a adoptar esa modalidad de niña tonta y enamorada tan fastidiosa para el Principe de Slytherin.

Aún así continuaron su andar, abriendose camino entre la multitud de estudiantes de Hogwatrs con paso magestuoso, haciendo que todos sin ecepción voltearan, unos a verlos con admiración, otros con miedo, otros con respeto o con simple curiosidad, y es que no era para menos.

Draco Malfoy iba al frente, caminando con la gracia digna de un Rey, mirando sin ver a los demás con un gesto de superioridad y arrogancia que, contrario a la lógica, lo hacía ver muy atractivo. Su sola presencia imponía respeto, y Draco estaba orgulloso de causar ese efecto en las personas.

Entre el alumnado de Hogwarts el rubio era conocido por dos cosas, la primera: por ser un casanova muy atractivo capaz de seducir a cualquiera, y la segunda; por ser el 'Principe de Slytherin', título que le traía como beneficio el que todos en su casa le obedecieran, lo que él decía entre las serpientes era la ley, y todo lo que quería le era entregado sin rechistar. Solo sus verdaderos amigos podían llamarlo por su nombre o por su apodo, 'Dragón', y solo a ellos Draco llamaba por su nombre de pila, a todo aquel que no perteneciera a su selecto círculo de amigos él trataba con cierta indiferencia y llamaba por su apellido.

Draco siempre iba acompañado de sus mejores amigos y personas de confianza, Blaise, Gregory y Vincent, y casualmente le era permitida la entrada al 'Círculo del Dragón' al amante de turno de su líder. Era todo un honor en Slytherin poder pertenecer al Círculo, aunque fuera solo por un día, y a pesar de eso ninguno de los tantos novios y novias de Draco le habían durado demasiado, ni habían vuelto a entrar una vez que se habían ido, solo uno lo había logrado...

El 'Círculo del Dragón' se desplazaba siempre en la misma formación, Goyle y Crabbe a las espaldas de Draco, protegiéndolo como los guardaespaldas que eran, Zabini a su derecha, como hombre de máxima confianza y mano derecha, y a su izquierda el amante de turno.

Así era como ahora caminaba el 'Círculo del Dragón' rumbo a 'Las Tres Escobas', entre murmullos y exclamaciones.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

El local de Madame Rosmerta era un lugar muy concurrido, pero ese día estaba totalmente lleno. Tal vez se debía al especial de ese día, una porción gigante de tarta de calabaza a la Rosmerta, con un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla de regalo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en una mesa para tres degustando las delicias de la dueña de 'Las Tres Escobas', la estaban pasando muy bien, entre chistes, chismes y mucha comida.

El que más comía era Harry, y es que extrañamente le había dado mucha hambre, su feroz apetito repentino le habían llevado a comerse cuatro porciones gigantes de tarta de calabaza y ya iba a pedir la quinta. Sus amigos lo miraban un poco sorprendidos, el moreno nunca había sido propicio a comer demasiado, pero ahora lo hacía como si nunca hubiera probado bocado en su vida.

Harry... ¿no te hará mal comer tanto? - le preguntó Ron preocupado

¿Eh?... no creo, ¡pero tengo mucha hambre! - le contestó mientras se acababa el contenido de su vaso medio vacío de un solo trago

Harry, medio satisfecho, miró las inexistentes sobras de sus platos mientras se frotaba la barriga y se dió cuenta de algo, él no traía dinero, sus amigos tendrían que pagar todo lo que había consumido. Apenado dijo:

Chicos... lo siento mucho... snif...

¿Por? - dijo el pelirrojo descolocado por la disculpa sin sentido de Harry, y el asomo de unas lágrimas

Ahora por mi culpa se quedarán sin dinero, snif - el moreno bajó la cabeza con verguenza - soy un imbécil, deben odiarme, snif... fui tan desconsiderado que comí y comí sin darme cuenta que ustedes tendrían que pagar todo por mi, ya que yo..

Pero ¡¿qué dices, Harry, no nos molesta para nada el tener que pagar por ti, somos tus amigos y te queremos, por mi parte me alegra mucho que comas, estabas muy flaco, ¡Escúchame! - Harry levantó la vista - ya no llores, porque nunca, NUNCA te odiaremos, eres nuestro mejor amigo, te amamos Harry

Así es compañero, eres como un hermano, anda, levanta ese ánimo. ¿si? - Ron dió un pequeño golpecito a su amigo en el hombro, y le sonrió, a lo que el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa

Lo siento chicos, no sé qué me pasa, últimamente estoy algo sensible, no sé por que... - se limpió las lágrimas

No importa, ¿quieres comer más?

No Herm, creo que ya me llené, jejeje - dijo el trigueño mentras se recostaba en el respaldar de su asiento, más calmado

Bien, yo si quiero un poco más - Ron se levantó de su asiento y fue a la barra a ordenar otro pedazo de tarta para él

Harry estaba extrañado consigo mismo, ahora que se sentía más tranquilo se puso a pensar, mintras Hermione a su lado ojeaba uno de los libros que se había comprado. Desde hacía unos días que se estaba sintiendo raro, tenía cambios de ánimo constantes y abruptos, el apetito le había aumentado considerablemente y esas náuseas matutinas lo tenían desconcertado, nunca había escuchado de ninguna enfermedad que te afectara solo en las mañanas... tal vez debería ir a visitar a Madame Pomfrey, pero la fobia que le había agarrado a la enfermería después de estar tantas veces en ella se lo impedía.

Ron regresó con su tarta y se sentó a comerla, de vez e cuando comentaba algo con Hermione, y Harry comenzó a dormirse, le había entrado de repente un cansancio sin explicación, pero había algo que no lo dejaba sumirse en el mundo de los sueños, un pequeño malestar en la garaganta. El moreno se acomodó mejor en su silla y recorrió con la vista a todas las personas dentro del establecimiento. Muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban ahí, y también muchas personas que no conocía. Había mucha gente, realmente estaba lleno, había muchas, muchas personas... y a él le comenzaba a faltar el aire, sentía que sus pulmones no le rendían lo suficiente, la temperatura comenzaba a subir. Se llevó una mano a la frente, y se dió cuenta de que estaba empapada en sudor, se estaba sintiendo mál, muy mal, la vista se le estaba nublando, comenzaba a marearse. Sentía como se le movía el piso, a pesar de que estaba sentado...

Chicos, no me estoy sintiendo bien... - le comunicó a sus amigos mientras se agarraba de la silla, tenía la sensación de que iba a caerse

¿Quieres irte ya Harry? - preguntó Hermione

No Mione, no quiero estropearles la tarde, quédense aquí, yo saldré un momento afuera a tomar un poco de aire frezco - Harry hizo el intento de pararse, pero se mareó y calló nuevamente en su asiento

Harry, no te ves bien, vámonos

Harry volvió a hacer el intento de ponerse en pie, consiguiéndolo esta vez, pero dió tres pasos y sus piernas no lo sostuvieron más. De no ser porque Ron lo había interceptado a tiempo en su caida hubiera terminado con la cara contra el piso, y con un feo chichon en la frente.

Te dije que comer tanto te haría mal, compañero... - le dijo Ron preocupado a un Harry más dormido que despierto entre sus brazos

...lle... llevame ... afuera... Ron... me ... afu.. era... - La voz de Harry apenas se le escuchaba, era muy débil

Hermione y Ron llevaron a un desvanecido Harry entre los dos afuera de 'Las Tres Escobas' como pudieron, uno a cada lado del moreno, sosteniéndolo de la cintura y cada uno con un brazo del trigueño en su respectivo cuello. Las miradas de todos los presentes los siguieron hasta que desaparecieron por la puerta.

Llevaron a Harry hasta una banca cercana y lo sentaron allí. El aire frezco le golpeó al moreno en plena cara, cosa que lo hizo reaccionar y salir un poco de su estupor.

¿Estas bien Harry? - le preguntó Hermione

Si.. si, estoy bien...

¿Qué fue eso, compañero? - lo cuestionó Ron mintras se sentaba a su lado

No lo sé... simplemente me sentí mal. El aire estaba viciado, se me hizo difícil respirar y me mareé, eso es todo, creo...

Ahora regreso chicos, iré por nuesras cosas

Hermione fue trotando hacia el local de Rosmerta dejando solos a Ron y a Harry. El pelirrojo no sabía que decir, le preocupaba la salud de su amigo, pero con el ánimo tan cambiante que tenía no sabía como tomaría la sugerencia de ir a la enfermería, y además si le sumamos el hecho de que el moreno odiaba ir allí... era mejor no pesadearle mucho.

Harry por su parte comenzaba a aburrirse, no sabía a qué atribuirle el silencio de su amigo, así que, un poco más recuperado del mareo, se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a jugar con la tierra, dibujando pequeñas fomas con los dedos como un niño pequeño y aburrido.

Mione llegó junto a ellos y le entregó a cada uno sus pertenencias. Harry se guardó su bolsa de caramelos en el bolsillo de su túnica y luego de que sus amigos se hubieran aprontado y de asegurarles a ellos que ya se sentía mcuho mejor, iniciaron una caminata sin rumbo por las calles de Hogsmade, otra vez.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Y yo le dije que no quería saber, que no me importaba, pero ella insistía en contarme, y al final yo... ¿Drake, ¿me estás escuchando?

Alissa llevaba largo rato hablando, y Draco llevaba largo rato sin ponerle atención. La verdad era que la guardiana era muy fastidiosa, no paraba de hablar cosas que a él no le interesaban en lo absoluto, y que eran muy aburridas, ¿a quién le interesaba saber sobre la nueva línea de maquillaje mágico que brillaba fosforecente en la oscuridad, ¿o sobre la rebaja en los precios de las túnicas de gala para chicas en la tienda de Madame Malkin? y en especial ¿a quién demónios le importaba lo que la mejor amiga de Alissa había descubierto sobre su pesado ex-novio y bla bla bla?

Draco más bién estaba concentrado en otra cosa... otra persona.

El 'Círculo' estaba acomodado en una mesa para cinco en 'Las Tres Escobas', Crabbe y Goyle comiendo el especial de ese día, Blaise aún no se acababa su cerveza de mantequilla, Alissa solo había ordenado un vaso con agua y él aún no había tocado su emparedado.

Desde que habían llegado que la Gryffindor no había dejado de parlotear estupideces, y él se había cansado de escucharla y se había dedicado a observar a la gente que estaba en el local, hasta que su mirada se topó con el Trío Dorado, en especial con Potter. Se quedó obresvándolo, ajeno a la plática incesante de la chica y a la mirada perspicaz de Blaise sobre él, viendo extrañado cómo el-niño-que-vivió se devoraba cuatro porciones de tarta de calabaza, alarmándose luego al verlo pararse trastabillando para después caer desvanecido en los brazos del Rey Comadreja, y preocupándose, sin entenderlo, cuando éste junto con la sangre sucia se llevaron al moreno fuera del local.

El rubio se paró de su asiento, haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos de Alissa por no ponerle atención, y caminó con paso rápido a la salida, con la inconciente intención de seguir al trío dorado, sintiendo al nivel del subconciente la necesidad de saber qué le había pasado al moreno cara rajada.

Sus amigos Slytherins se pararon automáticamente y lo siguieron, pero antes de que alcanzaran a cruzar la puerta, Alissa los interceptó impidiéndoles salir.

¡¡¿¿A dónde crees que vas Dray! ¡¿piensas dejarme hablando sola! - le reclamó una enrojecida y furiosa Alissa al rubio que esperaba impaciente a que la chica terminara de hablar para contestarle

Escúcha Adams, me hartaste, ya no quiero volver a saber de ti, además, detesto el olor inmundo de tu maldíto perfume de vainilla, y detesto los estúpidos sobrenombres que me pones, mi nombre es Draco, no Drake, ni Drakito, ni Dray, ¡Draco, ¿entiendes, bien, ahora...adiós.

Y sin más Draco se dió la vuelta saliendo por la puerta del local, siendo seguido por Crabbe y Goyle, fieles a su amo e inseparables de éste, como su sombra. Zabinni se puso delante de una atónita y boquiabierta Alissa, que miraba la puerta por la que el rubio había desaparecido como si ésta de la nada se hubiera convertido en un sapo bailarín gigante...

No sabes cuanto lo siento, Adams... - le dijo Blaise con su mejor tono fingido como si de verdad le importara que Draco la hubiera dejado así nada más...

Alissa le hubiera creido el verso de no haber sido porque a los dos segundos de haberlo dicho Blaise explotó en una risa histérica, y mientras que con una mano se agarraba la panza y con la otra la señalaba en un gesto burlón, se fue dando la vuelta y retirándose del local, dejando a una descolocada Alissa sola, y con la cuenta para pagar...

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Ron y Hermione habían llevado a un todavía mareado Harry hacia aquel mirador que habían visitado en su tercer año, aquel desde el cual podía apreciarse la Casa de los Gritos, con todo su tenebroso explendor.

Los tres Gryffindor se sentaron en un tronco caido que allí había a dejar pasar el rato, observando la fachada de la casa, recordando las aventuras que ahí ocurrieron. Aunque no se percataban de que eran custodiados por unos curiosos ojos gris-azulados desde detrás de los arboles que había a unos metros del lugar en donde se encontraban.

Draco había salido disparado por las calles de Hogsmade detrás de los Gryffindor, siendo seguido de cerca por sus amigos. Éstos sin entender habían seguido a su líder hasta las afueras del pueblo, desde donde se podía ver la Casa de los Gritos, y se habían escondido con él, detrás de los árboles, desde donde el rubio miraba insistentemente al Trío Dorado que en el mirador estaban.

Crabbe y Goyle, a pesar de no entender, se quedaron callados, pero a Zabini la curiosidad el pudo más y preguntó irónico:

Aclárame algo Draco, ¿qué hacemos espiando al Trio de Oro?

No estamos espiando - le contestó el rubio sin mirarlo, alargando más el cuello para poder ver mejor a Potter entre la espesura de los árboles tras los cuales estaban escondidos

Ajá, y dime... ¿en verdad esperas que te crea? - dijo más sarcástico todavía

Draco dió un suspiro derrotado y se dió la vuelta, enfrentando a sus amigos:

OK, escuchen, hay algo que no les he dicho... - comenzó a decir misteriosamente

Te escuchamos - dijo Vincent mientras los tres se acomodaban más cerca del rubio para escuchar mejor, que había bajado el tono de voz al empezar a hablar de nuevo

Miren, me importa muy poco lo que piensen sobre ésto, es mi vida y hago con ella lo que quiera, solo se los diré porque quiero que lo sepan, nada más, pero es un secreto del 'Círculo', aquí debe quedarse, porque si

¡Ya suéltalo Draco! - le cortó Blaise impaciente

¡De acuerdo, yo.. me... me he cojido a Potter... - terminó casi en un susurro, que sus amigos escucharon muy bien

¡¡¿El Qué! - dijo Blaise incrédulo

¡¡Wow, ¿cómo lo conseguiste? - preguntó Gregory admirado

Draco les explicó a sus amigos cómo había conseguido que el niño prodigio de Dumbledore se acostase con él, omitiendo los detalles del tipo de que le había encantado y de que no había podido sacarse a Potter de la cabeza desde esa noche. Se había esmerado en hacer parecer ante sus amigos que esa experiencia con el moreno había sido algo pasajero y sin importancia, pero ante la mente prespicaz de Zabini no se le escapó cierto detallecito, chiquitito y pequeñito pero muy impotrantito...

Y dime una cosa más, Dragón - dijo Zabini con ese tono meloso que solo usaba cuando quería fastidiar al rubio - ¿Acaso te haz enamorado de Potter que andas espiándolo, preocupado por su salud?

A Draco los ojos se le abrieron a toda su capacidad, ¿enamorado él? ¡¿De Potter! ¡¡¡JÁ! ¡Nunca!

¡¡Ya te dije que no estoy espiándolo! ¡¡¡IMBÉCIL, ahora cállate y vámonos, ya no quiero estar aquí - explotó el rubio irritado

Y sin más se levantó y sin mucha ceremonia comenzó a caminar rápido para alejarse lo más pronto de ahí. Greg, Vin y Blay le siguieron, éste último pensando divertido la mejor forma de mantener a Draco bien fastidiado por un tiempo con el asunto Potter.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron a Hogwarts exaustos, se habían pasado toda la tarde caminando por Hogsmade, entrando a tiendas y viendo vidrieras. El más exausto era Harry, inexplicablemente tenía un cansancio de los mil demónios, que apenas y podía mantenerse en pié. Sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie fue directo a su cuarto una vez que había cruzado el retrato de la dama gorda, sin comer, aún estaba lleno de las tartas de Madame Rosmerta, y cuando cayó rendido en su cama durmió largo y tendido sin enterarse de nada más hasta el día siguiente... ¡¡mentiras!.

La mañana del domingo encontró a Harry revuelto en sus sábanas. No había podido dormir mucho en toda la noche, se despertaba a cada cinco minutos. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía cómo Malfoy besaba a Alissa y era algo que no podía soportar... Se había movido tanto que todas las cobijas estaban tiradas en el suelo, pero no le importaba, comenzaba a sentir calor... demasiado calor. Una desagradable sensación se adueñó de su garganta casi impidiéndole respirar, el calor le subía por el torax hasta su cabeza, donde se concentraba y hacía a Harry sentirse mareado. La respiración se le acelero en un vano intento por llevar aire a sus pulmones, pero no parecía funcionar, así que se incorporó en su cama, pero al hacerlo la conocida sensación de la bilis subiéndole por la garganta quemándosela le hizo pararse e ir corriendo al baño.

Ya me estoy cansando de vomitar en las mañanas como una maldíta embarazada... - susurró roncamente con enojo para si mismo una vez que sus arcadas se habían calmado.

Regresó con paso lento a su cama, luego de acomodarla un poco se acostó en ella y se durmió al fin. Sus compañeros dormían, y el silencio ayudó a que Harry pudiera pegar el ojo tranquilo, además estaba tan cansado por el ezfuerzo que ya ni tiempo tuvo de evocar nunguna imagen para que lo acompañara al mundo de los sueños, simplemente se durmió.

Cuando Ron despertó ese Domingo Harry aún roncaba, y eso le extrañó. Claro que el pelirrojo no sabía que el moreno no había dormido casi nada durante toda la noche. Lo sarandeó un poco hasta que consiguió que entre balbuceos inentendibles Harry habriera los ojos:

Vamos compañero, es hora de levantarse

No tengo ganas Ron... déjame seguir durmiendo - y Harry se volvió dándole la espalda a Ron para seguir en el mundo de los sueños

Ron decidió no molestarlo más, y solo bajó al Gran Comedor. Durante todo el día se la había pasado hablando con Hermione y con los demás acerca de el extraño comportamiento del ojiverde, pero nadie le encontraba la vuelta al asunto.

Y Harry se había pasado todo el domingo holgazaneándo en la cama, y es que no tenía ganas de pararse para nada, ni siquiera hubiera comido de no ser porque Ron había enviado a Dobby con algo de comida para el moreno.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Esa mañana Draco estaba callado, y Blaise se dedicaba a observarlo con atención. El rubio se había puesto el uniforme en silencio, con una expresión más seria de la habitual. En todo el trayecto desde su cuarto hasta el Gran Comedor no había contestado ninguno de los saludos que todas las mañanas iban dirigidos a él con tanto esmero, y al llegar a la mesa de Slytherin él solo se había sentado, olvidándose de su desayuno.

¿Estás de dieta Dragón? mira que no lo necesitas - le preguntó su amigo para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento

¿Qué? - le devolvió la pregunta, siempre sin perder su toque elegante, a pesar de estar en otro mundo

¿Que si estás de dieta, digo, no te has servido nada

A, no me había dado cuenta... - y se sirvió una tostada a la que untó manteca solo en el borde, y luego se tomó un vaso con menos de la mitad de yoghurt de durazno, su favorito

En eso las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y por ellas cruzaron el trío dorado de Gryffindor y otros leoncitos más, la alegre comadreja con la sonriente sangre sucia, y el serio Potter... ¿Potter serio, mmmmm

Blaise reparó en el hecho de que Draco no apartaba la mirada de San Potter. Muy disimuladamente pero lo hacía, lo miraba, a él no se le escapaban esas cosas, además, él conocía muy bien a su Dragón, él nunca perseguía con la vista así a alguién a no ser que fuera su próxima presa, pero según lo relatado por Draco en Hogsmade el sabado él y Potter ya habían intimado, entonces el que Draco aún estuviera pendiente de él solo significaba una cosa

Arrimándose más a Draco, hasta estar muy pegado a él, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y acercando su boca al oido del otro, le susurró:

Dragón, no me digas que queraste prendado de Potter... - terminó con un suave mordísco en el lóbulo de su oreja

Blaise, ¿a ti te falla, verdad? - preguntó recuperando su postura pedante, tratando de sacudirse a su amigo de encima

No, yo solo trato de analizar lo que veo... - dijo jugueteando con un glicín entre los dedos y sus labios, sensual hasta las puntas del cabello

¿Y qué, según tu, haz visto como para sacar semejante conclusión? - contestó apenas molesto

Pues, digamos que desde hace varios días te he visto cómo se te cae la baba cada vez que Potter entra en la sala... es raro, usualmente es al revés... - terminó la frase con una sonrisa burlona

Escúchame bien, descerebrado, a mi no se me cae la baba por nadie, a los demás se les cae la baba por mi, ¿entendido? - aclaró el rubio acomodándose con gracia y sensualidad los mechones de oro que le caían en la frente, desde que no usaba gomina tenía éste problema, pero el pelo suelto le quedaba muchísimo mejor

Draco expiraba sensualidad por cada uno de sus poros, su atractivo resaltaba, todo él resaltaba, y a pesar de que Blaise era igual de sensual que él, su atractivo no se veía tanto, tal vez por su melena lacia y despuntada, larga hasta la mitad de la espalda, un poco desprolija, o tal vez su forma de vestir, aunque elegante, sencilla, con colores oscuros.

Pero si te acercabas más a Blaise, si sabías verlo bien, te deslumbraba. Tal vez su blanca sonrisa, tal vez sus increibles ojos, de los cuales nunca podías asegurar su verdadero color, celeste verdoso, gris azulado, verde claro, casi gris, no se sabía, lo único que era cierto, es que una vez que realmente veías a Blaise Zabini, ya no te olvidabas de él.

Con su apariencia contrastaba enormenemte su personalidad, juguetona y traviesa, bromista hasta el extremo y muy, muy perspicaz. A Blaise nada se le escapaba, y eso que Draco era el amo de las apariencias.

Bien, entonces dime Draco... ¿cómo tengo que catalogar el que le andes con los ojos encima al niño de oro todo el día? - continuó buscándolo

Blaise, te lo advierto. Si sigues molestándome con lo mismo me enojaré y mucho - terminó la frase teatralemente levantándose de su lugar y caminando fuera del salón, de seguro a fumarse un cigarrillo para calmarse de los nervios que él le causó con el interrogatorio, él conocía muy bien a Draco y nada se le escapaba, tarde o temprano tendría que confesar la verdad

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

"Harry, Harry... ¿qué es lo que está mal contigo?"

Hermione por vez primera en su vida no prestó atención en la clase de Transformaciones ese lunes, porque se concentró en observar a su amigo morocho, que estaba sentado en frente a ella y junto a Malfoy. Desde la charla que había mantenido con sus compañeros una semana atrás acerca de Harry que la incertidumbre le estaba por volver loca, tenía que saber ya lo que le pasaba a su amigo, o enloquecería.

Harry Potter estaba diferente, y nadie sabía por qué. Había estado raro toda la semana, algo callado, y el fin de semana no había querido salir a Hogsmade, sino que se la pasó acostado sábado y domingo, sin hacer nada, ya ni siquiera practicaba quidditch, y eso significaba que realemnte estaba mal.

La chica observaba cada uno de los movimientos del ojiverde, y todo parecía estar en su lugar, incluso la forma en que se pasaba la mano por el pelo para alejar de sus ojos los rebeldes mechones azabache que le entorpecían la visión, era la misma de siempre... pero entonces... ¿por qué se sentía diferente?...

Tal vez el problema no viniera directamente de Harry, sino que alguien le estaba provocando al moreno ese extraño comportamiento.

Pensó en ella y en Ron... nada, ellos no habían modificado su trato para con Harry, ella seguía igual que siempre, como una madre andando tras ellos recordándoles sus tareas y obligaciones, brindándoles su cariño, apoyo y amistad, y Ron seguía siendo su mejor amigo, siempre bromeando y riendo, comiendo golosinas con él y hablando mal de Mal... Malfoy... eso era, Malfoy era lo nuevo en la vida de Harry, ya que debido a la extraña idea de los jefes de las casas ellos se veían obligados a trabajar juntos siempre...

La chica apartó los ojos de la nuca de Harry, donde había fijado su vista al perderse en sus cavilaciones, para dirigir sus brillantes almendras hacia el Slytherin.

El rubio al parecer estaba concentrado escribiendo algo en un trozo de pergamino cortado a mano, luego miró a Harry de manera extraña y le sonrió, la misma sonrisa arrogante de siempre, le extendió el papelito doblado que el moreno agarró de mala gana, lo leyó, y luego Hermione pudo notar claramente cómo Harry se tensó.

"Malfoy... si me entero que le haz hecho algo a Harry... ¡te golpearé más fuerte que en tercer año!"

Oye Granger... Granger... - Blaise Zabini, su compañero de trabajos, la llamaba entre susurros

Pero Hermione estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no le hizo el menor caso, es más, hasta se apartó la mano de Zabini, que estaba sarandeandola en el hombro para hacerla reaccionar, como si fuera una cosa molesta

Ey Granger, reacciona!

¡¿Qué quieres Zabini! - preguntó ya exasperada en voz alta

El señor Zabini quiere que preste atención en mi clase..., señorita Granger... - la voz amenazante de la Profesora McGonagall la hizo reaccionar

Eee... dis.. disculpe Profesora... yo... yo estaba...

Ahorrese las disculpas, señorita Granger... y aunque me duela... cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, por no prestar atención en clase

Hermione bajó la cabeza apenada... pero cinco puntos menos no eran nada en comparación con la incertidumbre, las ganas de saber qué le pasaba a su amigo, la docente volvió a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente y ella tomó su pluma y fingió prestar atención, pero sus pensamientos volaron otra vez a Harry y lo que fuera que le estaba pasando. Tenía que hablar con Ron, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una... aunque tratandose de Ron... bueno, de todas formas trataría de hablar con él, creía que ya sabía la razón del extraño comportamiento de Harry...

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

En Historia de la Magia, ese día, por más extraño que pareciera, todos prestaban atención a la clase. Y es que el tema que el profesor Binns daba ese día era importante e interesante, la Caza de Brujas.

Aunque dada con la mísma voz monótona de siempre, la clase había sido dinámica, muchos alumnos habían levantado la mano para preguntar a cerca de sus inquietudes, Hermione era la voz más escuchada, y el fantasmagórico profesor había respondido todas las preguntas con un ligero ápice de extrañeza en su blanquecino y casi transparente rostro, no era cosa de todos los días que sus alumnos se interesaran por su clase.

En resumen chicos: A través de la Historia, la Magia sufrió distintas etapas, hubo un tiempo en que los magos eran reconocidos y venerados, pero también hubo otros tiempos nefastos para nosotros.

En el Oeste de Europa, donde se encuentra la mayor concentración de población mágica del mundo, entre los siglos XV y XVII, los muggles, llevados por su miedo e incomprensión hacia la magia, ejercioeron lo que denominaron Caza de Brujas, la peor de todas las épocas que cruzó la comunidad mágica.

Durante ese tiempo, como ya hemos detallado, los muggles perseguían y cazaban a las brujas, y las quemaban vivas en las hogueras. Las debilitaban tanto a punta de golpes y torturas que a las hechiceras no les era posible conjurar ningún escudo protector y terminaban sucumbiendo ante las llamas, muriendo incineradas.

Al morir tantas brujas, el índice de natalidad disminuyó notablemente, hasta que los magos de Sangre Pura ya casi ni existían, lógicamente eran las mujeres quienes gestaban a los niños, y al casi no haber brujas los magos no sabían qué hacer, se estaban extinguiendo.

Los más grandes y sabios magos se reunieron entonces y tras mucho pensarlo y analizarlo, consiquieron dar con la solución al problema, solución que hasta hoy día se practica, porque nunca se sabe lo que puede suceder, y su tarea, alumnos de Hogwarts, será averiguar cuál fue la solución encontrada por estos hechiceros legendarios, aunque muchos de ustedes deben saber de que se trata, quiero que me lo entreguen de deberes en, por lo menos, un metro de pergamino, todo bien detallado y con letra clara, a ser posible.

RRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG

Muy bien alumnos, hasta la próxima clase.

A algunos estudiantes aún les sorprendía el hecho de que su profesor de Historia de la Magia pudiera hablar todo un discurso sin modicficar en una sola sílaba la entonación de su voz, hablaba siempre en el mismo tono, y eso le provocaba el sueño a muchos, que ahora salían del salón restregándose los ojos para quitarse el adormecimiento. Pero otros, estaban bastante despiertos, esa clase había sido la más enteresante que nunca habían tenido sobre Historia, y los deberes que les había enviado el profesor fantasma eran intrigantes.

Harry, Ron y Hermione iban ahora camino a los invernaderos para tener Herbología, el pelirrojo y el morocho escuchando a la castaña parlotear acerca de que en seguida que terminara de almorzar iría a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes para Historia, que le había emocionado mucho y estaba impaciente por saber de qué se trataba la famosa solución.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Todo el colegio, alumnos y profesores, se encontraba ese lunes en la noche cenando en el Gran Comedor. Harry estaba sentado con sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor, arrasando con todo lo que podía. Hacía cosa de una semana que tenía un apetito feroz, a toda hora tenía hambre, y cada vez que se aparecía por las cocinas los elfos siempre estaban felices de atenderlo, aunque Ron y Hermione siempre le decían que no se pasara con las comidas, porque comer mucho supuestamente no le haría bien, él no les hacía mucho caso. Harry quería mucho a sus mejores amigos, pero a veces le fastidiaba esa sobreprotección que ellos tenían para con él, y le enojaba tanto que terminaba gritándoles por cualquier comentario que dijeran o cualquier pregunta que hicieran.

Éste hecho hizo que la alarma de alerta se prendiera en la astuta cabecita de Hermione, algo andaba mal con Harry, estaba muy irritable, y él por lo general era tranquilo y relajado, y ahora estaba tenso, algo estaba pasandole, algo que ellos no sabían y que ella se sentía en al necesidad de saber, ella quería mucho a su amigo, y quería saber qué era lo que lo tenía así.

Hermione dirigió su mirada al moreno que estaba sentado frente a ella, él estaba conversando con Ron, quien dos por tres se metía una gran cucharada de puré en la boca, se veía un poco como... cansado, tenía ojeras, los hombros y párpados caidos, ¿qué cosa lo tenía así, más tarde preguntaría.

De repente, en medio de las risas y los murmullos, el profesor Dumbledore se paró para comunicarles un anuncio a sus alumnos:

Buenas noches alumnos de Hogwarts - el comedor entero guardó silencio - Como habrán notado, hasta ahora no han tenido clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ¿no es así? - asentimiento general - Pues eso ya tiene solución, dejenme presentarles hoy a su nuevo profesor de DCLAO (Nde A: Para abreviar ¬¬...), él ya les ha enseñado antes, y por lo que recuerdo lo ha hecho muy bien, así que quiero que ahora lo traten con el respeto que se merece, a pesar de las circunstancias, con ustedes, el profesor Remus J. Lupin

Ningún alumno en el Gran Comedor se había dado cuenta de la presencia del licántropo dentro del salón, quien había permanecido oculto y tranquilo sentado en una de las esquinas poco visibles en la mesa de profesores; pero en esos momentos él se había parado de su asiento para que todos lo vieran. Un poco tarde llegaron los aplausos, y el hombre, correspondiendo a los aplausos con una tierna y calma sonrisa, se aclaró la garganta para decir algunas palabras:

Buenas noches, alumnos de Hogwarts, me alegra mucho volver a verlos, a algunos de ustdes los conozco muy bien - dijo mirando hacia la mesa de Griffindor - a otros nunca los he visto, pero espero conocerlos y llevarme bien con todos ustedes. Para aclarar rumores, voy a sincerarme con ustedes, soy un licántropo - Remus guardó silencio un momento para que el alumnado que no lo conocía asimilara la afirmación - y quiero tranquilizarlos diciéndoles que llevo mi enfermedad muy controlada, no teman por sus vidas, no soy peligroso, si lo fuera creo que el Profesor Dumbledore no me hubiera contratado. Bueno, eso era todo, les deseo una muy feliz cena, y nos vemos mañana en clases.

Dejando a todo el salón con la quijada por el suelo, Lupin se sentó tranquilamente en su asiento y comió tranquilo sus alimentos, que algunos notaron con sorpresa que eran muchos.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry miraba a Remus entre alegre y extrañado, el hombre estaba distinto, tal vez un poco... gordo?

Remus está algo gordito, no lo creen chicos? - preguntó el ojiverde a Ron y Hermione

El pelirrojo no le contestó, pero la chica en vez de sacarle la duda, con la contestación que le dió le confundió más, a los perceptivos ojos de Hermione nada se escapa...

Remus no está gordo Harry... está embarazado...

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Explícame Hermione, ¿cómo es posible que esté embarazado? porque te recuerdo que Remus !ES HOMBRE!

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían llegado a la Sala Común de su casa después de la cena y Harry ya no podía mas con la intriga, ¿cómo era eso de que los hombres ahora cargaban bebés?. Inmediatamente que llegaron a la sala se instalaron en los sillones cerca de la chimenea, y se les acercaron algunos alumnos, la mayoría niños criados con muggles, todos con las orejas atentas para escuchar la explicación que Hermione iba a darle al moreno

¿Qué no hiciste la tarea para Historia de la Magia Harry? - le contestó la chica como si tuviera coherencia un tema con el otro

Herm, deja de obsesionarte con el estudio, por favor, te pregunté por lo de Remus, no por Historia

Por eso mismo, ahí te lo explica todo - contestó ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

¿Qué? - dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo

Hermione continuó como una gran diplomática dando un discurso

Harry, ¿te acuerdas lo que dimos en Historia de la Magia la última clase? ¿Lo del bajo índice de natalidad mágica debido a la Caza de Brujas?

Si

Bueno, primero que nada, ¿tu sabes que la homosexualidad en el mundo de la magia es tan o más común que la heterosexualidad, no? ¿Sabes que entre los magos la atracción no es solo física, sino que también es la magia de la persona la que busca una magia complementaria, muchas veces encontrándola en personas de su mismo sexo, verdad?.

Claro - mintió Harry

Bien, entonces, retomando el tema, para contrarrestar los casi escasos nacimientos de magos puros, a falta de brujas, los sabios de la época tras mucho investigar, hacer y deshacer, dieron con una solución bastante beneficiosa, teniendo en cuenta el grado de parejas homosexuales que existen

¿Cual fue?

Se inventó la Poción Venus - contestó la chica solemnemente

¿Venus? - preguntó Ron extrañado

Venus era la diosa de la fertilidad y el amor de los Romanos Ron, fue por eso que le dieron ese nombre a la poción. La Venus se le daba a cada niño mago varón recién nacido, dándole a éste la posibilidad de procrear. ¿Cómo, pues fácil, como sabrán la magia en los magos se solidifica, o sea, deja de ser inestable, más o menos hasta los once-doce años, es por eso que a esa edad recién comenzamos a estudiar cómo controlarla, porque la magia de los niños es siempre inestable, de ahí que siempre hagan volar o reventar objetos sin poder evitarlo, y recién en la pubertad deja su inestabilidad y pasa a ser una magia controlable, pero no me quiero ir del tema, cómo les decía, las facultades mágicas de la poción Venus se lían con la magia del niño que la ingiere, activándose su efecto cuando la criatura alcanza la pubertad, como el ciclo fértil de la mujer. Más o menos a los once-doce años todos los varones que toman la poción Venus comienzan su ciclo fértil, y se acaba más o menos a los cuarenta y cinco-cincuenta años. Obviamente que el hombre no sufre de menstruaciones ni de menopausia, solo deja de ser fértil y ya, porque su cuerpo no está apto para sobrellevar un embarazo a esa edad.

¿Y cómo es que nacen los bebés en un embarazo masculino? - preguntó un niño de segundo, que estaba muy atento a todas las palabras de Hermione

Pues durante todo el embarazo los componentes orgánicos de la poción van creando un canal de parto natural en el organismo, que está ubicado entre los genitales y el ano, y luego del alumbramiento ese canal se cierra dejando ninguna cicatriz. Los embarazos masculinos son iguales a los femeninos, las mismas náuseas durante los primeros meses, el mismo tiempo de gestación, las mismas contracciones y dolores a la hora del parto, con la única variante que el embarazo masculino requiere de más cuidados, porque el cuerpo del hombre no fue diseñado para parir, aunque la magia lo hace todo posible. Aún así no todo les salió bien a los grandes sabios creadores de éste brillante método, porque el efecto de la poción es irreversible, no hay poción antídoto ni contrahechizo que anule su efecto, auque obviamente, el mago puede usar los mismos métodos anticonceptivos que las brujas.

Wow... - fue todo lo que pudo decir Harry, no sabía nada de eso, y asimilar la idea le llevó su tiempo, para cuando pudo volver a la realidad, toda la montonera de niños alrededor de ellos ya se había ido a acostar, y Ron y Hermione charlaban tranquilamente sobre el embarazo de Remus, y su probable paternidad

¿Crees que sea de Sirius? - preguntó Ron

Pues claro que sí, ¿de quién más sino? cuando los conocí a los dos me di cuenta al instante que el uno estaba perdidamente enamorado del otro, y no me parece que Remus sea del tipo de persona que se olvida fácilmente de un amor y va en busca de otro. Además no te olvides que desde hace tres años que Sirius está escapando de la justicia, y durante todo ese tiempo estuvo con Remus, como que el tiempo les dió de sobra para declararse su amor y tener un hijo, no? - dijo Hermione como si todo lo supiera

Tienes razón - concedió el pelirrojo - ¿de cuanto estará?

Le calculo unos seis meses, no sé. Ahora que lo pienso, es entendible por qué se demoró dos semanas en venir para el inicio de clases, con esa pancita es un poco difícil poder viajar, y todos los métodos de viaje mágico quedan descartados, por ser muy riesgosos para el bebé

Hermione, ¿tu vas a ser medimaga, verdad? - fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Harry luego de todo aquel torrente de información.

Pues no lo sé, ¿por qué lo preguntas? - le contestó la chica

Pues porque nunca había oido hablar a nadie de medimagia y medicina muggle tan abierta y naturalmente como lo haces tu, parece como si supieras todo en cuanto a ese tema.

Es que leo mucho Harry, no es para tanto - dijo Hermione con una falsa pena

Hhhhhaaaaaa! (bostezo) me estoy cayendo de sueño, me voy a dormir chicos, buenas noches - Ron se paró de su lugar y caminó hasta la entrada a las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de los chicos, pero antes de pisar el primer escalón se dió la vuelta y preguntó - ¿Vienes Harry?

No Ron, ve tu, yo me quedaré un poco aquí

Bueno, yo también me iré a dormir - Hermione se paró y despidiéndose de sus amigos con un beso en el cachete a cada uno, desapareció por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de las chicas.

Cuando Harry vió que estaba solo en la Sala Común, dió un largo suspiro y se undió más en el sillón, abrazándose a si mismo; no sabía por qué, pero de repente una enorme nostalgia de unos brazos fuertes alrededor suyo le embargó.

Se puso a pensar en que aún le faltaban algunas tareas para hacer, pero en ese momento no tenía muchas ganas de nada. Estaba exausto, muchas cosas le habían pasado desde el comienzo escolar de ese año, cosas raras y la mayoría sin explicación. La que más le preocupaba eran esas náuseas matutinas sin razón aparente, desde hacía dos semanas que las tenía casi todos los días.

Todo lo que Hermione le había dicho recién lo había dejado bastante shockeado, no tenía ni idea de que los magos varones pudieran quedar embarazados, era un panorama bastante gracioso. En la soledad de la Sala Común Harry largó una sonora carcajada al imaginarse a Dumledore embarazado, o peor... a Snape.

Cuando pudo calmarse y dejar de carcajearse, se puso a pensar en el hecho de que la homosexualidad en el mundo mágico era algo normal... bien, entonces sus amigos no lo verían con mala cara si les confesaba que había dormido con un chico... ¿pero cómo reaccionarían cuando se enterasen de que era precisamente con Draco Malfoy con quien lo había hecho?.

De repente otro pensamiento le asaltó la mente, ¿y si él estaba embarazado?... después de todo, él no recordaba que Malfoy hubiera usado algún tipo se precaución esa noche...

El solo recuerdo de lo sucadido en el aula de Snape hizo a Harry sonrojarse hasta lo imposible, aún esas imágenes lo hacían ponerse nervioso. Pero luego recordó, para que un hombre pudiese quedar en estado, además de lo obvio, era necesario también que por su organismo corriera la poción Venus, y eso él lo dudaba mucho, ya que los Dursley, quienes lo habían criado, y quienes no soportaban escuchar la palabra 'magia' en su casa, jamás le hubiesen dado a él la bendíta poción, ni por un millón de Euros.

Así que el pensamiento de él con un bebé en su barriga quedó descartado de inmediato, no urgó más en el tema, porque la verdad, no quería saber nada relacionado con la serpiente ponzoñosa esa.

Aunque sin pensarlo llevó su mano derecha a su estómago, y se acarició la zona de forma ausente. Una sensación extraña brotó entonces en su estómago, que lo dejó confundido. Pero fue tan breve que Harry dudó haberla sentido en verdad.

El moreno se undió una vez más en el sillón, y sus pensamientos siguieron volando, hasta que llegaron a Remus y Sirius, y el bebé. Remus estaba embarazado... ahora la idea ya no le parecía tan extraña, embarazado...

JÁ, ¿quien iba a imaginarlo?. Harry sabía que Sirius, su adorado padrino, estaba coladísimo por los huesos de Remus, y éste le correspondía, se lo había confesado en la primer carta que le enviase luego de su furtiva huida, y él francamente se había alegrado por esos dos, al fin un poco de felicidad, uno después de tanto dolor y tortura en una prisión por un crimen que no cometió, y el otro después de tanto rechazo y discriminación por una enfermedad que no era su culpa portar, ya era hora de que fueran felices de una vez por todas. Y ahora iban a tener un hijo... su propio hijo... una familia... para ellos...

Harry no supo por que, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin fundamento, o al menos eso creía él.

Porque por su cabeza solo corría un pensamiento, familia propia.

Él nunca la había tenido. Había crecido sin padres, y para él los Dursley eran más bien sus carceleros y sus torturadores, que su familia. Podía considerar a los Weasley y a Hermione una familia, pero no era lo mismo, no era suya, no era propia, no era una verdadera familia, a pesar de que valoraba mucho su cariño y aprecio, no era lo mismo. Y también estaba Sirius, pero lo veía muy pocas veces, casi nunca, y tampoco era lo mismo.

En su mente se formaba el aterrador pensamiento de que estaría solo el resto de su vida, e irremediablemente las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos de jade se derramaron, empapando sus mejillas.

Harry lloró en su soledad hasta que el sueño lo venció y calló dormido en el sofá, sin enterarse de más nada hasta el día siguiente.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Esa voz... en medio de la oscuridad la escucho tratando de calmar un llanto, esa voz suave, apacible... ¡un momento, las imágenes empiezan a verse un poco más nítidas... veo... veo un escudo... un escudo con una serpiente en una túnica negra... ¡SLYTHERIN!... veo a alguien de Slytherin y está... está con algo en brazos.. y veo amarillo... y gris azulado. El Slytherin tiene algo en brazos, y lo está meciendo, arrullándolo con esa voz suave... ese llanto, es el llanto de un niño... o... ¿de un bebé?... ¡SÍ, es el llanto de un bebé!...pero q

Abrió los ojos un poco alterado, ese sueño de nuevo... ahora mucho más nítido. Con pesadez se sentó en su cama, le dolía todo, producto de quedarse dormido en el sillón... aunque... ahora no estaba en el sillón, estaba en su cama. Se preguntó cómo había hecho para llegar hasta allí, y al ponerse sus lentes la respuesta le llegó en forma de una nota encima de su mesita de luz, Dobby le había dejado por escrito que no era bueno que el señor Harry Potter durmiera en el sillón, porque el sillón no es un lugar cómodo ni adecuado para dormir, Harry Potter, Señor. Y Que Dobby había tenido que levitarlo hasta su cuarto señor, que el señor Harry Potter disculpe a Dobby si le había causado molestias, Harry Potter, Señor.

Un olor dulce le llegó a Harry a la nariz, haciendole olvidar todo lo referente a la nota de Dobby. Ese olor era inconfundible, ranas de chocolate. Se levantó de su cama y al pararse al frente del buró que le correspondía pudo divisar una bolsa de terciopelo negro. Con curiosidad la abrió y se encontró con un montón de cajas de ranas de chocolate, y una pequeña notita, caligrafía impecable

_'Sé que te gustan, disfrútalas. _

_Aunque... espero que no las disfrutes más a ellas de lo que me disfrutaste a mi_

_Besos (donde tu los quieras)_

_D.M.'_

¿D.M., ¿quién... ¡Un momento! ¡¡Draco Malfoy, ¡Qué descarado!

Tenía que esconder eso antes que los demás lo vieran y empezaran a hacer preguntas, ¿quién se creía esa serpiente?... mandarle regalitos... JÁ, no le bastaba con molestarlo y acosarlo todos los días en clase, que ahora le regalaba cosas, ¡increible, pero no, por más cosas que hiciera no iba a caer en sus redes... no de nuevo...

Tenía que deshacerse de esas ranas de chocolate de inmediato..., y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que comérselas?... aunque se las hubiera dado el estúpido rubio... se veían muy ricas...

Las metió todas en su baúl dejando solo una, la cual se llevó a la boca, pero cuando tuvo la rana bien cerca de la nariz, y su olor dulce le impregnó el olfato, sintió cómo se le removía lo poco que tenía dentro del estómago. Dejó la golosina en la mesita, que saltó y se perdió detrás de su baúl, y se sentó en su cama, el mismo mareo de siempre, y las mismas ganas de vomitar. Se levantó rápido y fue corriendo al baño, ¿por qué vomitaba, no había comido nada fuera de lo común, es más éstos últimos días había estado comiendo sano, tratando de evitarse los malos ratos que ahora estaba pasando

Llegó al baño y se arrodilló frente al retrete, donde descargó el conenido de su estómago. Iba a levantarse cuando una mano lo asió del hombro, y una voz amiga le hizo sobresaltar preguntándole

¿Te encuentras bien Harry?

La voz de Seamus le llegó lejana, ya que las arcadas lo dejaban bastante aturdido, cuando le fue a contestar vomitó de nuevo, y el irlandés se le acercó y lo sostuvo del estómago y de la frente, para hacerle la tarea más fácil al moreno.

Cuando el mal rato hubo pasado, Harry se lavó la cara y miró a su compañero de cuarto, que parecía estar esperando una explicación

Lo siento Seamus.. yo... no sabía que estabas aquí...

Sí, estaba inventandome un nuevo peinado. Me desperté ésta mañana con el ruido que hizo una lechuza que trajo algo para ti, no se si lo viste, está sobre tu mesita de noche

Si, lo vi...

Harry... ¿qué te sucede amigo, ya van dos veces que te veo que vomitas en la mañana

No es nada Seamus... ya se me pasará...

Una vez más el Irlandes no le creyó ni una sola palabra, pero otra cosa no podía decirle, ni el mismo Harry sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, le tenían desconcertado esas náuseas... tal vez se estuviera enfermando, ¿pero de qué?

Será mejor que bajes y comas saludable, así te evitarás el pasar por ésto otra vez

Si, gracias Seamus

Harry le sonrió agradecido a su amigo por su preocupación, salió del baño y se puso su uniforme. Cogió sus cosas y bajó al comedor, aún no había nadie allí, ni tampoco en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, así que tuvo que ir caminando solo hasta las cocinas a pedirle algo de frutas y agua a Dobby, y ya de paso agradecerle por su ayuda.

Por el camino, y con la mente más despejada, se puso a pensar en lo que le diría al rubio cretino que tenía por compañero cuando se lo encontrara en clases, esa serpiente tenía mucho que explicarle.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Durante el desayuno Harry había evitado a toda costa mirar hacia otro lugar que no fuera su taza de ensalada de frutas que Dobby le había traido especialmente para él, estaba muuuy enojado ese día, por las ranas de chocolate y la cartita, y por los vómitos, y además estaba enojado porque... ¡porque estaba enojado y ya!

Su mal humor se notaba a leguas, y después de que Harry le gritara un montón de groserías a Dean por simplemente reir muy alto, todos en Gryffindor decidieron dejarlo en paz hasta que los humos se le bajaran, y algunos le lanzaban miradas extrañadas, o preocupadas en el caso de Ron y Hermione.

A Pesar de que lo dejaron tranquilo, el mal humor no se le pasaba, y al llegar a las mazmorras de Snape para su clase de Pociones, Harry seguía con una cara de pocos amigos muy lamentable.

Entró al salón y caminó hasta su lugar con pasos tan fuertes que, si exageramos un poquito, hacían temblar las duras paredes de piedra.

Malfoy, que como de costumbre ya estaba en su asiento, miraba con una de sus cejas elegantemente levantada cómo su compañero sacaba sus útiles con el ceño increiblemente fruncido y bufaba molesto cada vez que el libro se le cerraba al dejarlo semi-abierto sobre su escritorio.

Si sigues con ese mal humor te arrugarás antes de tiempo, Potter - dijo a modo de saludo

Harry al oir la voz esa que le irritaba tanto, que arrastraba las sílabas al hablar, explotó

¡¡Si estoy enojado es por tu culpa, ranas de chocolate, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre! - le dijo irritado, haciendo ademanes con los brazos y manos, acentuando su mal humor

¿Disculpa? - contestó el rubio un poco descolocado al no entender el reclamo del moreno

¿Qué pretendes enviándome regalitos, eh? te recomiendo que gastes mejor tu tiempo y tu dinero en regalos para tu novia Alissa, porque conmigo pierdes el tiempo Malfoy

¿De qué diablos me estas hablando Potter? Creo que se te han zafado un par más de tornillos, y para tu información, Alissa no es mi novia

¡Hablo de ésto! - le dijo extendiéndole un trozo de pergamino arrugado

Draco sin comprender todavía tomó el papel de la mano de Harry, lo leyó, y confundido preguntó

¿Qué es ésto?

No te hagas el idiota Malfoy, esa nota estaba con las ranas de chocolate que me enviaste ésta mañana

Espera, yo no te envié nada

¿A no, ¿Acaso me las imaginé? - contestó con ironía

Lo más probable, conociéndote no me extraña...

Uno, tú NO me conoces, dos, ésta mañana una lechuza vino a mi cuarto y me dejó un paquete de ranas de chocolate con esa nota, en la que están tus iniciales, lo que, por lógica, me hace pensar que fuiste tu, no sé - terminó sarcástico

Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle, que pasaban por delante de los asientos de Harry y Draco en ese momento, y que escucharon la discución, se acercaron a ellos, y Blaise, con una sonrisa en los labios comentó:

¿Qué sucede Potter? ¿no te gustó el detalle de Draco, haces mal en enfadarte, deberías sentirte alagado de que Dragón te de siquiera un poco de su atención, después de todo, es bien sabido que él se olvida enseguida de sus amantes de ocación una vez que los tiene - terminó riéndose el chico, y las bobas risas de Crabbe y Goyle le acompañaron

La expresión de Harry se debatía entre la sorpresa y la ira, así que la serpiente venenosa que tenía por compañero de clases le había contado a los gorilas y al otro tonto lo que había sucedido aquella noche... ¡demónios, si ellos hablaban, todos lo sabrían, y cuando sus amigos se enterasen, en especial Ron... cielos... estaba perdido

En cambio Draco estaba que temblaba de furia, habían sido sus amigos, ellos le habían enviado aquello a Potter en su nombre dejándolo a él en ridículo, él no era tan cursi como para andar regalando dulces, además, ni que Potter le interesara un mínimo necesario como para enviarle algo

Iba a decirles algo pero la entrada de Snape al salón mandó a callar a todos

Goyle, Zabini, Crabbe, a sus lugares - demandó con su voz sombría el profesor

Ellos se encaminaron a sus asientos, pero pudieron escuchar perfectamente el susurro irritado de Draco

Ésta me la pagarán, trío de desgraciados

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Era miércoles y Harry continuaba con su mal humor. El enterarse de que los amigos del rubio sabían lo del... "asunto" entre ellos, los vómitos todas las mañanas que ya lo tenían harto y el simple hecho de estar enojado, lo ponían de un humor mucho peor. Por las tardes cuando tenía que hacer los deberes con Malfoy trataba de no mirarlo y hablar lo mínimo, pero era casi imposible, si se tienen en cuenta las constantes frases de tinte un poco subido de tono y los intentos muchas veces frustrados del rubio de meterle mano.

Pero había algo en ese momento, en la clase de encantamientos, que a Harry lo ponía muy pero que muy cabreado, y era que el condenado hechizo levitador no le salía.

El pequeño profesor Flitwick les había puesto un ejercicio que consistía en usar los distintos encantamientos que implicaran mover un objeto, para trasladar las pesadas cajas que en el salón había de un lugar a otro.

Spencer Khaleck, su compañero de clases de Hufflepuff, miraba con gesto extrañado los intentos del moreno de hacer levitar la bendíta caja, y no le salía, y no le salía...

¡Maldíta cosa!... Wingardum Leviosa!... demónios... ¡Wingardum leviosa!..., ¡carajo! ¡¡Wingardum Leviosa!... no puedo...

Cálmate Harry - trató de serenarlo Spencer, al ver al ojiverde al borde de las lágrimas

No entiendo Spencer... ¿cómo es posible que no pueda hacer el maldíto hechizo, ¡estúpida cosa!

Hermione, al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, se acercó y preguntó preocupada

- ¿Qué sucede Harry?

No sé que pasa Herm, mira... ¡¡¡Wingardum Leviosa!... nada...

La chica lo miraba con ojos como platos, Harry, que era el mejor mago de su edad que conocía, no podía hacer el simple hechizo levitador

Eeee... la... la verdad es que no sé que decirte Harry, lo estas pronunciando bien, así que no creo que sea ese el problema...

El moreno iba a contestarle pero en ese justo momento sonó el timbre, y todos salieron del salón rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hermione seguía cada vez más preocupada con la salud de su amigo, el que su magia se descontrolara solo se lo podía atribuir a que el moreno estubiera muy estresado, pero ¿estresado de qué, si las clases recién empezaban?

Por su lado a Harry solo le quedó cabrearse más todavía.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Para la hora del almuerzo Harry no tenía hambre, lo único que tenía, además de su mal humor, era la fuerte determinación de practicar el maldíto hechizo levitador hasta que le saliera.

Así que le avisó a Hermione lo que haría, y después de Herbología salió directo hacia algún salón que estubiera desocupado para practicar.

Después de deambular un rato, encontró uno en un pasillo cerca de las escaleras hacia los dormitorios, estaba vacío y tenía pinta de no haber sido usado en mucho tiempo, y al estar lejos del Gran Comedor, era perfecto para lo que lo necesitaba.

Veinte minutos después Harry estaba a punto de darse de cabezasos contra la pared. Se había emocionado al ver que al menos algunas chispas salían de la punta de su varita, pero luego su decepción fue grande al comprobar que nada más conseguía. Primero había intentado con las mesas, pero nada, luego intentó levitar su mochila, el mismo resultado, y cuando no pudo ni siquiera levitar una hoja de papel, se desesperó.

Derrotado y cansado, luego de cinco minutos más de seguir intentándolo, se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, más enjado que nunca.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Como prefecto de la casa Slytherin que era, uno de sus deberes consistía en rondar los corredores antes del almuerzo y la cena en busca de alumnos despistados que no estubieran en el Gran Comedor. Así que por eso Draco Malfoy caminaba en ese momento por los pasillos cerca de las escaleras a los dormitorios, cuando un grito proveniente de una vieja aula en desuso le llamó la atención. Con curiosidad se acercó un poco más y escuchó

Maldíta cosa, a mi no me vas a ganar... ¡¡¡WINGARDUM LEVIOSA!... ¡¡¡AAAARRRGGGHHH!

Draco dio con el salón en el cual al parecer un alumno estaba practicando el encantamiento levitador, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con algo que no se esperaba

Potter... - susurró para sí

Potter estaba ahí, en medio del salón. Se había quitado la túnica y la corbata, los tres primeros botones de su camisa desprendidos, los mechones de pelo azabache se le pegaban a la frente y cuello por el sudor provocado por el esfuerzo, y las mejillas encendidas de rojo, habían hecho que Draco se quedra sin palabras, Potter estaba endemoniadamente comestible

... ¿Mal ... foy? ... - preguntó el moreno, jadeaba, estaba algo cansado.

Draco reaccionó muy a tiempo, y con todo su autocontrol pudo responder

¿Qué diablos haces Potter? Te recuerdo que es hora del almuerzo, deberías estar en el Gran Comedor

A mi no me importa que sea hora de la comida y a ti no te importa lo que yo esté haciendo, asi que lárgate - le contestó el ojiverde un poco alarmado al ver que el rubio cerraba la puerta detrás de él

¿Sigues enojado conmigo Potter? - dijo el Slytherin caminando lento hasta llegar a Harry, quien retrocedía a su vez tratando de poner la distancia entre ellos que Malfoy se empeñaba en acortar

¡¡Claro que sigo enojado, te atreviste a decirle a tus amigotes lo que... lo que... ¡lo que me hiciste! - gritó Harry nervioso, al toparse con la pared y ver que ya no tenía más a donde retroceder sin parecer que estaba huyendo

Por supuesto que se los dije, no esperabas que no les contara a mis amigos lo que fue la mejor cojida de mi vida - soltó sin pensar lo que decía

Malfoy estaba hipnotizado con la apariencia de Harry, la camisa entreabierta, las mejillas y los labios rojos, la respiración agitada, los ojos brillantes, una traviesa gota de sudor que recorrió el blanco cuello del morocho con descuidada sensualidad hasta perderse en los pliegues de la camisa... fue mucho para Draco.

Con un poco de brusquedad arrinconó a Harry entre la pared y su cuerpo, y detuvo sus manos agarrandolas fuertemente sobre su cabeza.

Malfoy suéltame - demandó el moreno enojado

No...

Y lo besó. Al principio Harry trataba de resistirse haciendo el intento de apartar la cara, pero al ver que era imposible se dejó hacer, resignado, estaba cansado y harto de todo.

Sin embargo, cuando el rubio mordió ligeramente su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca, y él se lo concedió entreabriendo sus labios, al sentir esa lengua cálida moverse con sensualidad en su boca, jugando con su propia lengua, algo le impulsó a corresponderle. Y ese algo, que lo descubrió más tarde cuando sintió a Malfoy soltar sus muñecas y aferrarse a su cintura, era que le gustaba, le gustaban los besos del Slytherin, le gustaba la forma en que su lengua exploraba su boca, le gustaba la forma en que sus manos recorrian su espalda, le gustaba...

Por su lado Draco estaba salido de control, a pesar de que su mente le gritaba ¡detente, su cuerpo no podía, era la maldíta necesidad de tener sus manos en todos lados del cuerpo de Potter, no lo dejaba pensar. Y más todavía al sentir a Potter corresponderle, sentirlo rodear su cuello con los brazos, sentirlo cerca...

Con una rodilla Draco separó las piernas de Harry mientras que continuaba besándolo, cada vez con más pasión, se pegó más a su cuerpo, y cuando el aire fue necesario, se separaron. Al mirarse a los ojos ambos se quedaron en blanco, el Gryffindor estaba perdido en otro mundo, deleitado con las sensaciones que comenzaban a desperta en él y el Slytherin estaba perdido en los ojos verdes de Harry, en su respiración agitada, en su aroma, en su todo. Llevado por el deseo que empezaba a surgirle onduló contra el cuerpo de Harry, que al tener las piernas abiertas la fricción entre sus miembros fue directa, arrancándole un gemido al moreno que volvió loco al rubio. Éste onduló de nuevo y el ojiverde hechó la cabeza a un lado exponiendo sin pensarlo su cuello, que el Slytherin no dudó en atacar.

Siguió ondulando y besando su cuello, recorriendo toda su blanca superficie entre mordiscos y lamidas que hacían suspirar al moreno. En un momento dado onduló tan fuerte y tan intenso que Harry, sin pensarlo, dió un pequeño saltito y ayudado por el rubio se aferró a la cintura de éste con ambas piernas, haciendo que el contacto de sus sexos fuera todavía mayor a través de la tela. Ésto hizo gemir a Draco, quien desesperado por sentir más comenzó a desprender la camisa del moreno hasta el último botón y a bajar sus besos por el cuello hasta el nacimiento del mismo, en ese lugar entre el cuello y el hombro.

Las ondulaciones fuertes y rápidas imitando penetraciones y los leves mordiscos en esa zona sensible de su cuello hicieron a Harry empezar a gemir fuerte, tan fuerte que Draco tuvo que silenciarlo con un beso, sin dejar de moverse.

El ojiverde tenía la mente nublada por el placer que estaba sintiendo, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche de la detención, ya que estaba drogado, pero los pequeños escalofríos que ahora le recorrían la columna y ese creciente palpitar en su miembro eran sin duda sensaciones que le encantaban, y que quería volver a sentir, que quería seguir sintiendo.

Draco dejó la boca del moreno y siguió su recorrido hacia abajo por su cuello, ésta vez aventurándose un poco más dentro de su camisa hasta llegar a uno de los sonrosados pezones que al mínimo contacto de su lengua húmeda se irguió orgullozo, siendo acompañado de un gemido ronco salido de lo más profundo de la garganta de Harry. Ésto encantó al rubio, que siguió estimulando esa tetilla hasta que los gemidos del morocho le parecieron demaciado altos, y se alejó de ese pezón divertido por la mueca de decepción en el rostro del trigueño, dirigiéndose al otro pezón, para darle el mismo trato.

En su mente Draco solo tenía un pensamiento, hacer suyo a Potter de nuevo. Atrás había quedado su idea de venganza, atrás había dejado todo pensamiento de rencor, ya no le importaba demostrarle quien era el que mandaba, solo le interesaba seguir escuchando más de esos gemiditos que a sus oidos eran música. Y en el pecho del rubio se agitaba algo extraño que nunca había sentido antes; la alegría de saber que Potter le estaba correspondiendo, que le estaba permitiendo hacerle todo lo que le estaba haciendo, y lo mejor de todo, que le gustaba lo que le hacía, ese solo pensamiento lo hizo sonreir.

Y por la cabeza de Harry el único pensamiento coherente era que si Draco seguía moviéndose con esas deliciosas ondulaciones él se correría. Su sexo estaba duro y le apretaba dolorosamente dentro del pantalón, pero la fricción contra el miembro que podía sentir igualmente duro del rubio, además de placentera, aminoraba un poco el dolor.

De repente un flash de lucidez aclaró la mente del ojiverde, ¡¿qué estaba haciendo, estaba permitiendo que la persona que tanto detestaba lo besara y lo tocara y se refregara contra él así, eso estaba mal, pero las palabras del Slytherin lo dejaron descolocado

Quiero... necesito... aahh, nececito.. tenerte... de nuevo, ya... quiero hacerlo... ahora... mmmhhh - dijo entrecortadamente Malfoy sin dejar de moverse

Oye... mmhh... creí qu .. aahh... creí que lo nuestro estaba... mmhh.. reducido a solo una vez y yá, uuuyy! - le contestó el moreno sintiendo los besos aquí y allá y las sensuales ondulaciones

Olvida eso... aaahhh... solo, mmhh... solo déjame hacerlo uummmmm.. una vez más... te gustará... aaahhh - aseguró Draco tratanto de desprender el cinto que sostenía el pantalón de Harry

Y Harry iba a protestar pero Draco fué más rápido y logró callarlo con un ardiente beso. Tanta pasión le imprimió al beso que Harry por un momento se desconectó del mundo, concentrándose en imitar los movimientos de la lengua que se colaba en su boca y buscaba jugar con la suya. Pero reaccionó al sentir que el Slytherin intentaba desprender el botón de su pantalón, siempre moviéndose ondulatoriamente, para no perder ese placentero contacto

N.. no...espera... ya... no... aahh... ¡No!.. ésto no... no es correcto...

Draco ante esas palabras detuvo todo movimiento, y encaró a Harry molesto

¿Que no es correcto, pues déjame decirte que tengo la impresión de que la noche de la detención no te pareció tan incorrecto Potter - dijo con enfado

Y Harry más enojado todavía se bajó de las caderas de Malfoy, e intentó separarlo de él empujándolo por el pecho, pero éste no se movió y lo aprisinó poniendo sus manos contra la pared, una a cada lado de su cuerpo. Harry al ver que no podía escapar gritó

¡¡Aquella noche estaba drogado, ¡estaba bajo los efectos de la maldíta poción que me diste! demónios...

Pues yo recuerdo que una de las propiedades de esa poción es hacer que quien la bebe actúe como en verdad desea hacerlo, y yo no recuerdo que te hallas quejado de mi trato en toda la noche Harry - recriminó enfadado el rubio

Harry frente a eso no supo que decir, porque era verdad. Y Draco, ante el silencio de Harry, intentó volver al clima que había logrado antes, besándolo con furia

El moreno no pudo hacer otra cosa más que corresponderle, ante los magníficos besos del rubio no tenía otra manera de reaccionar. Una vez más el ojiverde se abrazó a la espalda de aquel que lo besaba primero con furia, ahora con ternura. Y una vez más el rubio comenzó su ondular suave contra el cuerpo que se le aferraba, profundizando su beso hasta que el aire se hizo necesario. Se separaron solo para volver a besarse, Harry no sabía por qué le correspondía, solo sabía que no se le podía resistir. Subió una de sus piernas hasta calzarla en la cadera del Slytherin, y el alivio a su miembro vino de inmediato. Draco al sentir la respuesta afirmativa del Gryffindor aceleró sus movimientos lo que trajo nuevos gemidos a sus gargantas.

Pero Harry era terco, y se negaba a la verdad de sus hormonas descontroladas

Mmmmuuummmffhhh... no... no espera..

No Harry, no te dejaré... aahh...

El morocho trató de soltarse, pero era imposible, y el rubio, hatro ya de la necedad del ojiverde intentó hacerlo razonar con palabras, si es que sus actos no le eran suficientes

Dímelo Harry..., dime que no lo quieres... - dijo ondulando más fuerte - dime que no me deseas... - besó su cuello - que no te toque... - bajó con sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas - que no te bese... - lo besó con pasión - dime que no quieres que te haga mío otra vez... - dijo ondulando tan fuerte que el gemido de Harry fue casi un grito - que no te lo haga como lo hice aquella noche... - siguió ondulando - dímelo y yo me iré, pero no te me niegues cuando se nota que estás igual o más deseoso que yo de hacerlo de nuevo... - terminó por decir casi en un susurro, que se escuchó a la perfección debido al eco del salón abandonado

Harry no contestó, al menos no verbalmente, lo único que hizo fue aferrarse más fuerte de la espalda del Slytherin cuando éste aceleró sus movimientos hasta casi llevarlos a la locura, con una mano el moreno acarició los cabellos de oro de la nuca de Malfoy, mientras éste lo sostenía a él de las nalgas, ondulando más rápido y más fuerte.

Fue tanto el placer que las envestidas sobre la tela le provocaron que sin pensárselo y sin poder detenerse, Harry se vino entre los dos, dentro de su pantalón, manchándose.

Y el grito de placer de Harry al acabar fue una estumulación más que ayudo a Draco a correrse también, y satisfecho enormemente, pero cansado, se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo, arrastrando a Harry con él, que permanecía abrazado a sus hombros, y sentado en su regazo el Gryffindor hundió su cara en el cuello sudado del Slytherin, satisfecho también.

Draco se acostó en el suelo obligando al moreno a acostarse sobre él, y cuando tuvo su cara cerca de la suya, le tomó ésta con ambas manos y lo besó largamente. Se sentía tan bien que no quería separarse de él, así que giró acostando a Harry en el piso y se puso él encima del trigueño, comenzando a besar su cuello, sacándole una vez más pequeños suspiros al ojiverde.

Hubieran continuado si un grito estridente y aterrado no los hubiera interrumpido

¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!..., ¡¿Malfoy! ...¡¡¿¿HARRY!..., ¿¿Qué demónios significa ésto?

Los dos chicos voltearon hacia la puerta donde una asustada, furiosa e impresionada Hermione los miraba boquiabierta

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora:**

Mae Govannen! (como verán, cambié mi acostumbrado saludo en japonés por élfico, espero no les moleste, pero el trauma es MUY grande...)

Soy mala, ¿o no, miren en qué parte los dejo... jijiji

Bueno, para los que querían más Draco&Harry, acá tienen algo, no hay mucho caramelo pero es algo, ¿no, ya va a llegar, ya más adelante les prometo que se empalagarán de tan acaramelados que los voy a poner.

Espero sinceramente que éste capítulo les halla gustado, me costó mucho tiempo, nervios, horas de sueño y dos exámenes perdidos, además de los adicionales regaños de mi madre.

Una vez más les pregunto, y ésta es la última vez que lo hago, y por favor les ruego, respondan concretamente, denme nombres, ¿con quién quieren a Ron y a Hermione?. Si para el capítulo que viene no me dicen algo, las parejas se las pondré yo, pero luego no quiero ningún tipo de reclamos, ¿entendido?

No me maten por lo del 'Círculo del Dragón'... pero es que quería poner a Draco como el jefe de una especie de Mafia estudiantil, y debido a la formación en la que siempre caminan, que más que círculo parece elipse, y como su líder es Draco (dragón) pues... el nombre me salió así... Ésta mafia tendrá su grado de importancia luego, ya verán

Una vez más tomé prestado sin permiso algo del fic "Cambios" de Lilith Mlafoy, y es que ese fic está buenísimo. Lo que me robé fue esa parte en la que Draco le reclama a Alissa por los sobrenombres, en el fic de Lilith Draco se lo reclama a Harry, y bueno, espero Lilith que si estás leyendo ésto, sepas perdonarme.

Una pregunta, ¿alguien sabe cuándo es el cumpleaños de Draco, sé que el de Tom Felton es el 22 de setiembre, ¿pero y el de Draco?

Espero ansiosamente sus review

Namarië

_Terminado el día: 23 de febrero del 2005, a las 11:49 am (Saben algo, llevo escribiendo el final de éste cap desde las 00:15 am, casi 12 horas escribiendo, no dormí en toda la noche... diganme aunque sea que les ha gustado un poquito, por favor...)_


	5. ¿Quién llamó a la cigüeña?

Letras Prohibidas:

Las Leyendas del Profeta del Olvido

_By Srta Misao Maxwell_

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

_**Nota:**_

Como advertí por ahí que probablemente pasaría, he cambiado de opinión con respecto a los hechos acontecidos y que no acontecieron antes de empezar éste relato. Cuando empecé éste fanfic yo recién estaba leyendo el principio del cuarto libro, así que no sabía el desenlace del mismo y por concecuencia, no conocía qué pasaba en el quinto, pero ahora lo sé, y son hechos importantes que no puedo dejar de lado.

El entorno de éste fic es el siguiente:

En lo referente al cuarto libro, todo igual, solo que la copa del campeontato de los tres magos nunca fue un traslador, por lo tanto Cedric nunca murió y Harry nunca fue usado por Voldemort para hacerse un cuerpo nuevo.

Y en lo referente al quinto libro.. bué. Lo único rescatable para éste fic es la Orden del Fénix, porque lo otro no encaja con el ambiente de mi fic. No se preocupen, trataré de explicar todo lo posible para que no halla lugar a confusiones Y si se preguntan cómo Voldemort le hizo para conseguirse un cuerpo nuevo, pues... no sé, ya me inventaré algo... así funciona con éste fic, es por eso que cambio de opinión a cada rato...

Otra cosita, tal vez los personajes me salen algo OOC, pero bueno, es que éste fic se escribe solo, va solito para su propio lado...

Otra cosa más (qué pesada me he puesto... ): Pues me he decidido, a pedido del público, Ron será pareja de Blaise en éste fic, así que no se asusten por lo que podrán encontrar en éste capítulo. En cuanto a Hermione, como nadie me ha dicho nada... ya verán. Luego que nadie reclame, están avisados.

**_Review contest:_**

**_Milagros:_** Me alegro de que mi historia te parezca interesante, en verdad me hace muy feliz que te guste . Yo no creo que estés rayada en lo absoluto, porque a mi también me gusta muchísimo el Slash, si no fuera así no estaría escribiendo éste fic ¿no?. Pero mi fanatismo va más alla, porque no solo me gusta el Slash, sino el Slash lemon, que es mucho más pervertido, jeje. ¿Ron y Blaise, suena bien, veamos que dicen los demás. Me gustaría que me dieran una pareja para Herm también, pero supongo que no todo se puede en la vida... Con respecto a la pareja de Draco, pues... es un secreto, que se revelará en capítulos siguientes, jejeje, sigue leyendo y te enterarás (propaganda). Sí, Harry está bien embarazadito del rubio más hermoso, y no falta mucho para que se entere, lee éste capítulo y lo sabrás. Y si quieres saber cómo lo tomarán los demás, ya sabes, solo tienes que seguir leyendo, es todo, AH, y por supuesto, ¡¡dejar más de tus lindos reviews! Pero por favor, no te guardes tus dudas, ven y cuéntamelas todas, que me encanta recibir reviews, muchos muchos reviews . ¿Que qué es eso que espera Albus que pase? pues no te lo puedo decir, porque sino no tendría gracia, es secreto . Gracias por estar ahí y por leerme, trataré de no tardarme en subir los capítulos, pero no prometo nada. Una cosa si que se los prometo y juro, nunca dejaré de escribir éste fic. Namarië.

**_Erica:_** ¿Tu también quieres a Ron con Blaise, eso es bueno . Hermione no está enojada, bueno, sí lo está. Pero dime ¿tu cómo reaccionarías si encontraras a tu mejor amigo semidesnudo en brazos de su peor enemigo? Herm está sorprendida más que nada, y un poco enojada con Malfoy, al ver esa situación cualquiera pensaría que lo estaba violando o algo así, conociendo la enemistad entre los dos. Pero no, si lees éste capítulo verás la reacción de Mione, digna de ella misma. En cambio Ron sí que se va a enojar cuando se entere, pero de eso no diré nada, tendrás que leer para saber . Aquí tienes éste capítulo, disfrútalo y mándame un review por favor, nos leemos. Namarië.

**_Lizzy Black:_** No sabes cuanto me alegra que mi fic te esté gustando . Trataré de no demorarme mucho, pero no prometo nada. Los estudios a veces no me dejan y cuando la musa se va, es que se va en serio... No te preocupes, Harry y Draco van a ser el uno para el otro y nadie va a interferir en su relación, al menos no amorosamente... Estoy pensando seriamente en poner a Ron con Blaise, ¿que opinas, y a Hermione, ya que nadie me dice nada concreto... ya verán lo que tengo pensado para ella... Espero ver otro reviewcito tuyo, nos leemos. Namarië.

**_Minako-yuy:_** Hermanita! qué alegría, otro review tuyo! Pues yo estoy bién, y un año más vieja! El 1ero de Abril cumplí mis diecisiete . Estás perdonada y sí, efectivamente era 'eso'. Yo creí que era algo medio obvio ¿tú qué creías que le estaba pasando a Harry en las mañanas?. Me alegra que lo del círculo te halla parecido bien, verás que tiene su lugar más adelante. Los amigos de Draco se enteraron primero, pero verás que ellos, en mi fic, no van a ser malos en lo absoluto. ¿te atrapó, ¿de veras?. ¡¡Pues no sabes la enorme felicidad que me das! Ojalá reciba muchos otros reviews tuyos como éste dándome los ánimos que siempre me llenan el corazón Y el capítulo de "Chicos bonitos" hace muchísimo tiempo que lo tengo casi terminado, pero el problema es que me faltan las últimas cosas para englobar el cap, para darle un final. Podría publicarlo así como está, porque la verdad que hace muchísimo que no lo actualizo, pero no sé... Es que me da cosita publicar un capítulo que no tenga un final que te deje en suspenso... Puede ser que tanto tiempo frente a la compu haga mal, pero es que cuando tengo un brote de inspiración no lo puedo despreciar... Espero saber de ti pronto, te quiero mucho hermana, besos. Namarië.

**_Dani:_** Tienes razón en cuanto a lo que dices sobre Ron y Blaise, Ron no tendría derecho a indignarse con Harry si él mismo estubiera saliendo con un Slytherin... Algo de eso habrá, pero más adelante, ahora me voy a centrar en el dilema que tienen Draco y Harry. Una pregunta que me ha dejado intrigada ¿de qué te haz reido? ¿cuales fueron las situaciones que te han causado gracia? te lo pregunto porque eres la primera persona que me dice que la historia la ha hecho reir, y me da curiosidad de saber. El actualizar éste fic me da trabajo, porque yo tengo todas las ideas esquematizadas en papel, y cuando las voy a transcribir en la computadora y a explicarlas, me trabo. Yo le pongo mucho empeño, trabajo y dedicación en cada capítulo para entregarles buen material, y eso me lleva tiempo, hasta que no me gusta cómo me ha quedado lo que he escrito, no lo publico. También me pasa que yo tengo pensados el principio y final de todo, pero no se me ocurre qué ponerle en el medio. Si a eso le sumamos que cada vez los cápitulos me quedan cada vez más largos... bué, Dilemas de escritora, me supongo. Tu review me hapuesto de buen humor, gracias. Espero leer pronto otro comentario tuyo, besos. Namarië.

**_Arashi Weib Kreuz Yaoi:_** Amiga, he estado esperando tu comentario con ansias, y cuando he visto dos reviews casi muero de felicidad. Me alegra saber que te han encantado, y sobre todo a ti que eres una gran escritora. Por cierto, los capítulos de ¡Sin escape! has sido uno de los mejores regalos que he recibido en mi vida, gracias, muchas gracias, están impresioinantes, y no te quiero presionar para que escribas más, pero... ¿actualizarás pronto? me haz dejado en ascuas, chica. ¿Cómo está el bebé? ¿marcha bien? Sabes? estoy muy traumada con los embarazos, mucha gente a mi alrededor está embarazada, mi prima, tú, mi profesora de matemática, en fin, todos los fenómenos sociales repercuten en el arte, dice mi profesor de literatura, y si lees éste capítulo, sabrás por qué. Dejando los desvaríos de lado (últimamente ando bien loca): ¿de veras me quedó bien esa parte de las nauseas? después de que conversé contigo aquella vez me quedó la duda, pero si dices que no se nota, es porque no se nota. ¿Verdad que Hermione es una entrometida? éste no va a ser el único moco que se mande, ya verás. Espero no desilusionarte con la reacción de Draco y... no diré más. No te preocupes, todo tiene su explicación en éste fic, por el contrario, cualquier duda, estoy aquí feliz de contestar, la profecía es muy importante, pero no se revelará hasta... no diré más, nada más... jejeje He decidido poner a Ron con Blasie, por pedido de la mayoría, y a Hemrione, pues... ya verás, ya verás. ¿Blaise con Seamus? mmm... lo pensaré para un futuro fic, pero no para éste. Ron&Pansy y Hemione&Blaise, yo también me los he imaginado, y luego dije... kri kri (sonido de grillos)... no, no... ¿Te gustan mis lemon? ¿en serio?... (a misao se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas)... snif... ésto es lo más lindo que me han dicho... snif... Mi otro trauma (además de los embarazos, el Yaoi/slash, y el chocolate) es el lemon, y el que me digas que mis escenas lemon son buenas, pues... me halaga mucho, Mis primeros fics fueron explícitamente lemons, y bieno, de ahí en adelante no he podido despegarme de ese elemento. No desesperes, como buena traumada siempre meteré algún que otro roce subido de tono en cada capítulo, Después de todo Draco... no diré más nada, ¡más nada, jajajajajaj... (¿mencioné que estoy loca?). Espero ver otro comentario tuyo, besos. Namarië

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Capítulo V: ¿Quién llamó a la cigueña?.**

Harry se paralizó totalmente, el cerebro le dejó de funcionar correctamente al ver a su mejor amiga parada ahí, y él dentro de ese salón tirado en el piso con la camisa desprendida totalmente, las piernas abiertas, y Malfoy encima de él entre ellas, con el cabello desarreglado y besándolo y tocándolo.

Harry, Malfoy... ¡¿me pueden explicar qué demónios hacen! - volvió a preguntar la chica, un poco más calmada de la fuerte primera impresión

Draco también se había quedado un momento paralizado, pero luego se recuperó rápidamente y con toda su dignidad, como si él no hubiera hecho nada malo, se paró susurrando un hechizo limpiador para ambos, y acomódándose la ropa y el pelo, volvió a arrodillarse a un lado de Harry, quien todavía estaba en shock

Adiós Potter, nos vemos luego - y para rematarla se despidió de él con un beso en los labios

Aa... aaa... e...eee s sí, sí, ...a.. adiós - tartamudeó

Hermione miraba todo con ojos desorbitados, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, debía ser un error, una ilusión. Pero cuando Malfoy pasó por su lado y cruzó la puerta con aire solemne ignorándola completamente lo únco que pudo hacer fue atravesarlo con una mirada furibunda, mirada que fue correspondida con un gesto altivo y pedante.

En seguida que el rubio se fue, Hermione se acercó con pasos agigantados y rápidos hasta donde Harry estaba aún acostado en el suelo, y parándose frente a él con las manos en las caderas, demandó:

Harry, me debes una explicación ¡y que sea buena, eh! - gritó con enojo

E... ee... y.. yo... verás ... pero.. él... nosotros no... bueno, en realidad sí, él... pero... y... - balbuceaba nervioso el moreno

Y la chica al ver el estado tan crítico de nervios en el que su amigo estaba, aligeró el gesto de enfado en su rostro, y con una expresión más bien comprensiva se arrodilló al lado de él, susurrándole con una voz casi maternal:

Discúlpame Harry, cálmate ya, ¿sí?. Ven, vamos afuera para que te calmes y luego me cuentas todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Y el moreno agradecido de que su amiga no estubiera gritándole y reprochándole en ese momento se levantó acomodándose el uniforme, y una vez que estuvo más o menos presentable ambos salieron del salón hacia el exterior del castillo.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Draco azotó fuertemente la puerta de su cuarto cuando llegó a éste, se recostó en ella, y al ver que estaba solo se tiró del cabello que le caía en la frente maldiciéndose mentalmente

"¡Qué suerte de mierda que tengo!"

Caminó con paso cansado hasta su escritorio y del cajón sacó su caja de cigarillos, y encendiéndo uno se sentó en el alfeizar se la ventana.

"Si tan solo la sangre sucia esa no hubiera entrado en el salón en ese momento... quién sabe hasta dónde hubiéramos llegado Potter y yo... ¡mierda!... y yo que creí que me calmaría una vez que lo hubiera tenido, ahora caigo en la cuenta de que no me calmaré hasta que lo tenga de nuevo... ¡¡soy un imbécil!... ¡ésto no debería de ser así!.. yo no debería seguir deseándolo ¡¡¡maldíto Potter!... ¿qué me haz hecho?..." - pensaba mientras le daba la última pitada a su cigarro y tiraba la colilla por la ventana

Cuando estaba por encender el quinto cigarillo Blaise entró por la puerta de la habitación, y al verlo sonrió

Te estába buscando Dragón, Parkinson me tiene hasta la coronilla preguntándome cada dos segundos si te he visto, o si sé a dónde fuiste, ya que no llegaste al Gran Comedor luego de tu ronda

Draco no contestó, solo encendió el cigarro y miró por la ventana una vez más, debatiéndose internamente entre si contarle o no contarle a su amigo lo ocurrido en el salón abandonado

Blaise solo se acercó hasta donde estaba el rubio, y recargándose en el marco de la ventana, preguntó

¿Qué te sucede?

Draco solo suspiró, no sabiendo por donde empezar, pero el castaño se le adelantó

Es Potter, ¿verdad? - preguntó casi seguro de la respuesta

Blaise... jodido bastardo ¿cómo le haces para saberlo siempre todo? - preguntó un poco fastidiado por ser tan transparente antre su amigo, bajándose de la ventana y acostándose en su cama adoselada de verde

Discúlpame que te lo diga, pero a mis ojos eres demasiado obvio, Dragón... anda, cuéntale a Blaise qué sucedió - dijo con voz de niño mientras se acostaba en la cama del rubio junto a él.

Pues... me encontré a Potter en un salón y... estaba solo, y tan ... comestible, que yo no me pude resistir... y

¿Te lo follaste de nuevo? - preguntó Blaise incrédulo

No, no llegamos a eso. Solo tuvimos un buen restregón... uno MUY bueno... Pero si Granger no hubiera llegado en ese momento me lo hubiera cojido de nuevo Blaise, lo hubiera hecho... iba a hacerlo... - terminó tapándose los ojos con ambos brazos.

Vaya... así que San Potter te pegó fuerte...

El rubio solo contestó con un gemidito mitad queja mitad frustración, pero al cabo de unos minutos, respondió

Tengo que sacármelo de la cabeza Blaise, se supone que Potter era solo una revolcada de una noche.. ésto no puede seguir así... ayúdame...

Y Blaise se enterneció al ver al gran Draco Malfoy como nadie nunca lo había visto antes, pidiendo ayuda.

¿Y qué hay de Potter? - preguntó el castaño para interrumpir el silencio que se había formado luego de la declaración de Draco

¿Cómo que qué hay con él? - contestó Draco no entendiendo

Claro, que qué hizo cuando te vió, si te rechazó, si te aceptó, si se lanzó sobre ti cual fiera en celo, si te hechó un expelliarmus, ¿qué hizo?

Primero que nada Blaise, a mi nadie me rechaza - dijo en un tono que no admitía réplicas, ya más repuesto - y segundo, ... al principio él quizo resistirse, pero luego él... no sé, simplemente me correspondió como si nosotros hiciéramos eso a diario... cómo si él fuera mi... mi...

Tu pareja - terminó la oración al ver que el rubio no se atrevía a hacerlo

... si, algo así... - susurró Draco

Ay Dragón... ¿no crees que lo que necesitas es una novia o novio que te dure, alguien a quien querer realmente?... ¿alguien a quien amar? - tanteó, casi seguro de la contestación, lo conocía demasiado

¿Quién Blaise, ¿quién querría estar conmigo por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo?... sé que soy rico, poderoso y atractivo, y

¡Y modesto! - le interrumpió, solo para molestarlo

No es modestia Blaise, es la verdad, admítelo - dijo con altivez, pero luego de un breve silencio continuó - aprendí a usar lo que tengo para conseguir lo que quiero, y es que nadie se resiste a un chico guapo, y mucho menos a un chico guapo y rico..., pero a la larga las personas materialistas me terminan fastidiando, siempre más interesadas en lo que pueden hacer con mi dinero en vez de lo que pueden hacer conmigo... , te repito, ¿quién querría estar con Draco, si todos quieren a Draco Malfoy?...

Ya te digo Dragón, lo que tu necesitas... es alguien como Potter...

¡¡¿Potter, ¡¿Te haz vuelto loco! - gritó escandalizado

¿Y por qué no? - preguntó con una pícara media sonrisa el castaño

¡¡Pues porque es Potter, es ... es.. ¡¡Es Potter, es el mugroso niño que vivió, el chico de oro de Gryffindor, el favorito de Dumbledore, es San Potter, es.. es...

Blaise se paró de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta del baño de la habitación, mientras escuchaba cansado a Draco tratando de encontrar una excusa válida, pero al ver que el rubio nada conseguía con su necedad, declaró

Piénsalo Draco, él te atrae ¡no me lo niegues! porque sabes que es cierto - dijo al ver que el rubio abría la boca para replicar - él te atrae y al parecer tu también a él... de acuerdo, de seguro tu le atraes a él, nadie se te resiste - se corrigió al sentir la mirada reprobatoria y enojada de Draco - y no te olvides que él tiene su propia fama, ¿para qué querer la tuya?. Hablo en serio, piénsalo bien, si Potter no te aceptó desde el primer intento, es porque no le interesa lo que tienes, y con tu perseverancia, tal vez podrías hacer que se interese en lo que eres, ¿no?

El líder del 'Círcilo del Dragón' se quedó mudo ante las palabras de su mano derecha, quien se perdió detrás de la puerta del baño; sabía que Blaise tenía razón... pero había una gran diferencia entre aceptar que le tenías ganas a tu rival, y aceptar que podrías empezar una relación amorosa con la persona que por seis años odiaste.

De nuevo Zabini asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño y con su típica sonrisa de picardía dijo:

Además Dragón, Potter es un buen partido, serías la envidia de todos, más de lo que ya lo eres. He estado observando a tu Gryffindor y ..mmmm ... la verdád es que está buenísimo, si no te apuras y lo agarras para ti, me lo quedaré yo, JAJAJAJA

Blaise cerró la puerta del baño antes que la almohada que Draco le lanzó le pegara en la cara, y el rubio pudo escuchar perfectamente las carcajadas del castaño aún detrás de la puerta cerrada

Es un imbécil - se quejó en voz alta - con amigos cómo Blaise, ¿para qué quiero enemigos? - concluyó, y luego un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su confundida mente - y con enemigos como Potter...

Pero la llegada estrepitosa de Vincent y Gregory al cuarto interrumpió el solitario monólogo de su líder

¡Dragón!... aquí estas - dijo Goyle

¿Por qué vienen corriendo Greg? - cuestionó el rubio al ver a sus guardaespaldas desplomarse en sus camas, jadeando

Es que... nos venimos escapando... de Parkinson..., esa niña nos tenía hartos... preguntándonos... si sabíamos en dónde estabas... - contestó mientras intentaba recuperar el rítmo de su respiración normal

Entiendo - dijo nada más el rubio, volviendo a acomodarse en su cama

Zabini salió del baño y fue a sentarse en su propia cama con dosel, y juntos los cuatro Slytherins comenzaron una charla banal y sin mayor importancia, y Draco por un momento se olvidó del dilema que le preocupaba, cuando estaba con sus amigos se sentía siempre mejor.

Gregory sin embargo miraba atento al rubio, que estaba perdido escuchando sin poner atención la charla de Blaise. Lo notaba distraido y... ahora que lo miraba mejor, hasta parecía triste, o preocupado. Sin poder contener la curiosidad preguntó:

Draco, te noto raro, ¿te sucede algo?

La pregunta de Goyle dejó callado a Draco, ya que, una vez más, dudaba en si hablar o no. Una cosa era hablarlo con Blaise, que lo conocía mejor que él mismo, y otra era hablarlo con Greg, que a pesar de ser su amigo también, pues bueno... no era lo mismo, después de todo...

Pero Blaise habló primero, como siempre para fastidiar a su líder

Nuestro Dragón se ha enamorado Greg, eso es lo que le pasa - dijo el castaño con una pícara sonrisa

¡¡Que no estoy enamorado Blaise! - gritó enfadado - y mucho menos de Potter - susurró para Blaise, en un intento por que el castaño se olvidara del asunto

Pero para su desdicha los otros le escucharon, y Vincent, en todo su asombro, pregonó

¡¡¿Que te haz enamorado de Potter!

¡¡¡¡¡QUE NO! - gritó parándose de su cama y lanzándole de nuevo otra almohada con todas sus fuerzas a Blaise que se reía con muchas ganas - ¡¡¡¡NO ME HE ENAMORADO DE ÉL, Y NO ME ENAMORARÉ NUNCA! - seguía gritando el Principe de las serpientes, mientras caminaba dando zancadas furiosas por toda la habitación - ¡¡El amor no es para mi! - dijo alzando la voz de nuevo, sin saber si ésto último lo había dicho para hacérselo saber a los demás o a él mismo

Tranquilo Draco, yo solo preguntaba - intentó tranquilizarlo Crabbe, pero el ojiazul seguía hecho una fiera

Y las carcajadas de Blaise no ayudaban en nada a aminorar el mal humor de su líder, que ya no lo soportaba más

¡¡Déja de reirte de una vez Blaise!

¿Por qué? - cuestionó divertido con la sonrisa en los labios

¡Porque te lo estoy ordenando! ¡¡Y no quiero que vuelvas a hablar más del asunto de Potter y lo que pasó recién, porque si lo haces de nuevo, me enojaré en serio y lo lamentarás!

¿Recién? - preguntó Gregory - ¿Qué pasó recién?

Blaise iba a contestarle, pero el rubio se le adelantó

¡¡Nada, ¡no pasó nada! ¿de acuerdo?

Pero... - empezó Goyle

Draco ellos deben saberlo también - acotó el castaño de ojos claros poniéndose serio

Y el rubio se tranquilizó un poco, se sentó de nuevo en su cama, y tras meditarlo un rato, decidió hablar. Ellos también eran sus amigos, y tal vez ellos podrían ayudarlo en algo, cuatro cabezas piensan mejor que dos, aunque las cabezas de Crabbe y Goyle no aportaran mucho...

Está bien, se los contaré, ¡pero no quiero ni un solo comentario sobre amor y esas idioteces!... Ésta tarde me he encontrado a Potter solo en un salón abandonado... y, bueno...

¿Te acostaste con él de nuevo? - ayudó Vincent

No Vince, no lo hice, solo nos besamos un poco... y también nos fregamos el uno contra el otro hasta el climax, pero si Granger no hubiera llegado en el momento en el que lo hizo, me lo hubiera cojido de nuevo... ¡y eso no puede ser, ¡¡es Potter, por Merlín!

Valla, ¿Y Potter se dejó? - quizo saber Greg

Al principio no, pero luego hasta me correspondió... y fue delicioso... - Draco cerró los ojos, perdiendo la noción del entorno en el que estaba y del tiempo, recordando

¿Y qué harás ahora? - preguntó Crabbe

¿Cómo que qué haré? - contestó el Principe de Slytherin volviendo a la realidad

Claro, ¿qué harás con éste asunto?. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que Potter no se te saldrá solo de la cabeza, algo tienes que hacer si quieres olvidarlo

Yo pienso que si no puedes contra la corriente, debes unirte a ella - acotó Gregory

¿Qué quieres decir? - cuestionó el rubio

Que si no puedes olvidarte de Potter, simplemente... no sé, sal con él o algo así - dijo Greg con algo de nerviosismo, no sabiendo cómo iba a reaccionar su líder, después de todo, estaban hablando de San Potter

Gregory Goyle, ¿haz perdido la razón? ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Yo, saliendo con Harry Potter? ¿El Principe de Slytherin saliendo con el niño consentido de Albus-amo-a-los-muggles-Dumbledore? - preguntó Draco no creyendo que Goyle estubiera hablando en serio

Vamos Dragón, ya hablamos sobre ésto hace un rato, Potter te haría bien - le recordó Blaise

Pero... - intentó protestar el rubio al ver que sus excusas no servían con sus amigos

Mira, si tu problema es lo que nosotros pensemos, pues déjame decirte que lo único que a nosotros nos importa, es que tu estés bien, y si Potter te hace bien, pues bueno... Y manda a los demás al carajo, eres el líder de Slytherin, al que no le gusten tus decisiones que se guarde las quejas, o se las verá con nosotros, ¿no Greg? - dijo Vin tronándose los nudillos, a lo que Goyle contestó de la misma manera

Ya ves Dragón, ellos te apollan, y yo también. Y bien, ¿qué opinas? ¿te declararás a tu Gryffindor o no? - dijo Blaise sonriendo

Blaise, te he dicho miles de veces que no estoy enamorado de ese cuatro ojos... solo me atrae... mucho... - concluyó un poco apenado de sus propias palabras, nunca en la vida se imaginó diciendo, ni siquiera pensando en que alguna vez las diría

¿Entonces te le declararás?

¡¡Que no hay nada que declarar! ¿no entienden? - gritó el Principe

El que no entiende eres tu Dragón. Mejor dicho, no te decides. Nosotros te apoyamos, el resto de Slytherin te seguirá a donde los guíes sin rechistar, lo único que tienes que hacer es decidirte. ¿quieres estar con Potter si o no? - demandó Blaise

¿Y si él no quiere? - preguntó Draco a su vez

Blaise sonrió para sus adentros, Draco sin querer estaba considerando la opción de hablar con Potter.

Vamos Draco, ¿quién podría no quererte? - lo animó Greg

Draco no podía decir nada, sus amigos lo apoyaban, y la verdad era que él se moría de ganas por intimar con Potter de nuevo, pero ¿cómo lo convencería?

Bueno Dragón, después tendrás tiempo de meditar sobre tu y Potter, ahora debemos irnos, o llegaremos tarde a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - apuró Blaise a Draco y a los demás - ¿notaron que el licántropo vino preñado? - comentó mientras salían por la puerta hacia el salón de DCLAO

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Después de una relajante caminata por la orilla del lago, Harry y Hermione descansaban ahora sentados al pie de un gran roble que había en el claro, de cara a las aguas a veces agitadas por el emerger del calamar gigante.

Hermione, comprensiva y buena amiga, le había dado a Harry todo el tiempo que éste necesitara para reponerse del shock, y ordenar las ideas en la cabeza, pero no podía esperar toda la vida.

Y bien? - preguntó la chica

Bueno... ¿hasta dónde escuchaste? - contestó temeroso el moreno, jugueteando con la punta de su túnica un poco nervioso todavía

¿No piensas contarmelo todo Harry? - demandó indignada

Es que no sé si quieras saberlo todo...

Oh, vamos, no creo que sea algo más grave de lo que he visto... ¿o si?

¿Harry?

Aquel miércoles... la noche de la detención con Snape..., ¿la recuerdas?

Sí

Bueno, esa noche, Snape nos encargó preparar la poción de nuevo, dejándonos solos a Malfoy y a mi después de darnos las instrucciones. Cuando terminamos la poción, a mi me dió hambre, y Malfoy me invitó con un emparedado. Me lo comí y después comencé a sentirme raro... porque... el emparedado tenía la... la poción Verita

¡¿De veras?¡, ¡¡qué desgraciado!... ¿y que quería Malfoy saber de ti?

Él quería... él no... él me... me quería a mi... - confesó Harry sonrojándose

¿C... cómo?... no me digas que... - Hermione comenzó a hiperventilar

Él me... él y yo... tuvimos... relaciones, esa noche... - terminó en un susurro disminuido, que la Gryffindor escuchó perfectamente

¡¡¿¿QUE QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ! - gritó parándose de su lugar, comenzando a caminar de aquí para allá de forma histérica, haciendo ademanes furiosos con los brazos, susurrando cosas de las que Harry solo pudo distinguir: 'lo voy a matar', 'maldíto desgraciado' y '¿cómo se atreve?'

El moreno solo la miraba esperando que la chica le dijese algo, que le reclamara por dejarse, que le dijera que estaba enojadísima y que ya no quería ser su amiga, que ya no quería hablarle más, que lo detestaba por traicionero.

El solo pensamiento de que su amiga lo rechazara lo amargó hasta el extremo de que sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, y parándose también para enfrentarla gritó llorando

¡¡ESCÚCHAME, ¡¡¡Yo no quería que pasara!... snif, ¡¡¡no lo quería! snif, ¡¡fue culpa de la maldíta poción esa, ¡y además Malfoy después me siguió buscando, snif, me besa cada vez que tiene oportunidad y yo... snif y yo.. snif... - Harry sintió que su amiga le abrazaba para tranquilizarlo, y se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras que le dijo en tono sereno

Y tu siempre le correspondes, ¿verdad? - dijo la chica acariciándole la espalda al moreno para calmarlo

Si snif, snif, y... y yo..., y ésta tarde yo estaba solo en ese salón y él se apareció y comenzó a besarme y yo no me pude resistir y ... y... snif... y terminamos en lo que ya viste...snif y.. - dijo rápido y nervioso, mirando el suelo

Ya... no te le puedes resistir...

... snif... ¿me lo estás reprochando? snif - preguntó temeroso, llorando aferrándose a su amiga en un abrazo buscando apoyo

No, Harry - dijo enternecida - Claro que no, solo quiero saber el ¿por qué?...ya, ya... no llores, sshhh

No sé snif snif, no sé por qué demónios simplemente no lo, snif... avento lejos con un expelliarmus... yo snif

Está bien, ya... ¿acaso él te gusta, ¿te haz enamorado de él? - preguntó la Gryffindor sepárandose de su amigo y enfrentándolo, limpiándole tiernamente las lágrimas

Por todos los cielos Hermione snif, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás preguntando? - se separó de su amiga limpiándose las lágrimas él mismo ya más calmado - ... ¿yo enamorado de Malfoy? JÁ, ni en sus sueños más locos...- dijo el moreno con ironía

Ya, pero... ¿te gusta?

¿Harry?

No lo sé Herm... no lo sé. Es que... ¡ay! no sé. Lo único que sé es que jamás me enamoraré de él, ¡¡Es Draco Malfoy, por Merlín!

Hermione solo lo miró con las cejas levantadas, como quien ve a un niño terco empecinado en desmentir algo que se nota a leguas

Está bien, como digas... ¿ya estas más tranquilo?

Si... hey Herm... tu no... ¿tu no me odias por ésto que pasó, verdad? - cuestionó temeroso de la respuesta

¡¡Harry por Merlín, ¡mira las tonterías que dices, ¿cómo voy a odiarte, solo estoy sorprendida, al que no soporto es a Malfoy, no a ti - aclaró

Bueno... - de repente, una alarma se prendió en la cabeza del ojiverde - ...¿n... no... no le dirás a Ron, verdad?

Harry, él debe saberlo, es tu amigo...

Lo sé, pero... me va a matar...

No, él no te matará - aseguró la chica - se enojará bastante, cierto, pero no te matará, él te quiere Harry, igual que yo

Harry no dijo nada, solo se se sentó de nuevo y se quedó pensativo mirando las aguas del lago. La chica volvió a sentarse a su lado, y ya no pudiendo resistir más la curiosidad se animó a preguntar

Harry... si no lo amas y no sabes si te gusta o no, ¿entonces qué sientes por Malfoy?

... No lo sé... Para serte franco, no lo odio, ¡me parece una persona sumamente irritante y detestable, y muy, MUY insoportable, altivo, arrogante, soberbio, mal criado, pero aparte de eso... no, no lo odio... ¿debería odiarlo? - le preguntó mirando a su amiga a la cara

No sé Harry... ¿tu quieres odiarlo? - contestó con otra pregunta

Harry calló, no sabiendo qué contestar.

Luego de un prolongado silencio, en el que ambos se permitieron sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos, Harry no pudo evitar preguntar

¿Y qué hay de ti y Ron?

El moreno pudo notar cómo la muchacha se tensaba y se ponía colorada

A... ¿a qué te refieres Harry? - contestó nerviosa

No soy tonto Hermione, me he dado cuenta de como lo miras cuando crees que nadie te está observando

Yo... - suspiró resignada, pero continuó en silencio

¿No vas a contarme? - demandó el ojiverde

Es que no hay mucho que contar... - dijo Hermione tratando de sanjar el tema

Oh Vamos Mione! no esperas que te crea ¿cierto?. No después de que los he visto irse por largo tiempo en las tardes diciendo que van a estudiar a la biblioteca

¿Y qué te hace pensar que no vamos en verdad a estudiar? - preguntó airadamente, bastante indignada por la falta de credulidad de su amigo

Herm... Ron nunca estudia en la biblioteca. No lo ha hecho durante los seis años que hace que está aquí, ¿por qué empezar ahora? - contestó Harry divertido por los intentos de la castaña de negar lo obvio

... de acuerdo... te lo diré. Ron y yo hemos estado saliendo... - dijo en un susurro, escondiendo la cara toda sonrojada

¡Felicidades, ¿cuando pensaban decirmelo? - cuestionó algo ofendido, pero feliz por sus dos amigos

Es que... en verdad no es nada serio... solo.. salimos - dijo la chica quedamente

Bueno, supongo que con el tiempo su relación mejorará, ¿no? - comentó Harry tratando de animar a su amiga, viendo que de pronto se había quedado triste

Supongo... - contestó ella

Y entre el silencio que volvió a formarse y el susurrar de los árboles Hermione pudo escuchar claramente el rugido del estómago de Harry, reclamando comida.

La chica no pudo hacer más que largar la carcajada, y Harry avergonzado y un poco enojado le recriminó:

No es gracioso, no te rias...

Jajajaja!...ven, jaja vamos Harry, en las cocinas los elfos te darán algo - dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano a su amigo, que la tomó sonriente, agradecido de que Hermione fuera como era - hoy sirvieron pastel de carne, sé que es uno de tus favoritos, tal vez aún ten... ¿Harry? - la chica volteó, al sentir que el moreno se soltaba de su mano bruscamente

Harry estaba arodillado al lado del tronco de un árbol, vomitando. Ésto alarmó a Hermione que fue corriendo a auxiliar a su amigo, lo sostuvo bien firme hasta que el ojiverde, desvanecido y agitado, pudo calmar sus arcadas

Harry ¿qué fue eso? - preguntó su amiga preocupada

No lo sé Herm... solo cuando mencionaste el pastel se car - pero no pudo terminar la frase porque una nueva oleada de arcadas lo invadió

¡¡Harry!

Cuando se calmó del todo, Hermione lo miraba preocupada y espectante, pero el malestar al moreno ya se le había pasado.

Harry se levantó trastabillando un poco pero repuesto, y mirando a su amiga con ojos suplicantes dijo:

Por favor Hermione, no menciones comida otra vez... y te lo ruego, no le digas a Ron... ya se lo diré yo cuando... cuando me sienta listo...

Como digas Harry.. - la Gryffindor solo se acercó a su amigo para sostenerlo, ya que aún se tambaleaba un poco, y juntos caminaron hacia el interior del castillo, no querían llegar tarde a su primera clase de Defensa con Remus ese año

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Cuando llegaron al salón de DCLAO, Harry ya se sentía bien. Se reunieron con Ron quien les preguntó qué tanto hacían, y con una mirada cómplice los dos contestaron que nada en especial, que Hermione luego del almuerzo había ido a buscar a Harry y juntos fueron solo a caminar por ahí.

Al entrar al salón pudieron apreciar que todo estaba igual a como lo recordaban en el tercer curso, la misma decoración refinada pero sencilla de Remus.

Y Remus, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, acariciándose la panza. Ese gesto enterneció a muchos, entre ellos el trío dorado de Gryffindor.

Éstos se acercaron hasta dónde estaba su profesor y cuando Remus los vió, con un poco de dificultad, se paró de su sitio para ir a su encuentro:

¡Chicos, ¡qué alegría me da verlos de nuevo!

¡¡Remus! - Harry se abrazó de su querido profesor, teniendo especial cuidado de no apretarse contra su barriga.

Luego de que Ron y Hermione también saludaran al lupino, éste los guió hasta un lugar medio apartado de los alumnos que ya comenzaban a llenar el aula. Harry estaba un poco sorprendido, para él, una cosa era saber de embarazos masculinos, y otra muy distinta era ver a un hombre embarazado frente a él. Aunque igual la idea no le desagradaba.

¡Qué sorpresa! - dijo el moreno poniendo una mano sobre la panza del licántropo

Sí! - respondió éste risueño, acariciándose también la pancita.

Pero el salón ya estaba lleno de los alumnos que los miraban espectantes, y Remus, un poco apenado, les susurró al trío dorado:

Vengan ésta noche a mis habitaciones, de seguro Hocicos querrá verte Harry

Y el moreno, feliz ante la idea de volver a ver a su padrino después de tanto tiempo, asintió dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban el resto de los alumnos, reuniéndose con su pareja de Ravenclaw, Gwen McKalister.

Pero algunos estudiantes seguían viendo a Remus con los ojos muy abiertos, y éste, presa de la incomodidad y, por qué no decirlo, el mal humor que le producía el cambio de hormonas debido a su embarazo, terminó gritando.

¡¡¿Y ustedes qué me ven, ¿nunca vieron a un hombre embarazado?

Los alumnos que antes lo veían asombrados, bajaron sus miradas con pena, y Remus ya más tranquilo comenzó con su presentación, y luego el plan de estudios de ese año, para por último dar comienzo a la clase.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Durante la tarde Harry no se había presentado en la biblioteca como acostumbraba para hacer las tareas con el rubio, y en la noche, durante la cena, había hecho esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no mirar hacia la mesa de las serpientes, consiguiéndolo para su regocijo.

Y cuando la cena hubo acabado, el trío se encontró con Remus en la entrada al Gran Comedor, y juntos marcharon hacia el departamento del licántropo.

Harry estaba que prácticamente saltaba de alegría, la emoción de volver a ver a su adorado padrino era mucha, y se le notaba por la gran sonrisa que adornaba su cara mientras el lupino susurraba la contraseña al cuadro que servía de entrada a sus aposentos. Se adentraron en el recinto y enseguida un gran perro negro saltó sobre Harry y lo tiró al piso, llenándole la cara de pegajosos lenguetazos. Y el moreno lejos de molestarse sonreía feliz rascándole la cabeza al canino

¡¡Sirius! - le reclamó Remus

El can se separó del ojiverde y, transformandose a su forma humana, se acercó a un enojado Remus y poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito apaleado dijo

No te enojes cariño, solo estaba feliz de volver a ver a mi ahijado después de tanto tiempo...

Remus suavizó su gesto, no se podía enojar con Sirius cuando se ponía así, y asintiendo se volvió a los tres estudiantes que los miraban espectantes y con voz calmada invitó señalando los sillones:

Vengan chicos, siéntense

Las habitaciones de Remus y Sirius eran en verdad acogedoras. Las paredes, a pesar de que el castillo era de piedra, estaban forradas de madera, dandole un aspecto más cálido al living. Al cruzar el cuadro que servía de puerta (y que por cierto eran un lobo rubio y un perro negro uno hechado sobre el otro) te encontrabas con un gran ventanal al frente, con largas y transparentes cortinas beige que llegaban hasta el piso. A la izquierda de la ventana y contra la pared, una estatua de bronce del mensajero de los dioses griegos, Hermes, y a la derecha de la ventana, una armoniosa escultura también en bronce de la diosa del amor griega, Afrodita. En la pared derecha, siguiendo a la estatua de la diosa, estaba la chimenea, hermosamente encuadrada en piedra, hecha de ladrillo, con macetas de polvos flu a los costados, y una alfombra al frente, para recibir a los visitantes. Al lado de la chimenea, una gran estantería llena de los libros que tanto gustaban a Remus, y una pequeña escalera corrediza incrustada en el librero para alcanzar los tomos que estaban en los estantes más altos. En la pared en la que se enconrtaba la puerta estaba también el escritorio que Remus utilizaba para corregir las tareas, y en la otra pared, estaban las puertas del baño y el cuarto del profesor, ambas separadas por otro librero, también acompañado de otra escalera. Y en el centro del living, una alfombra circular con una graciosa mesa ratona en vidrio semipolarizado, acompañada de un juego de tres sillones, el de tres plazas, enfrentando la chimenea, y a los costados de la misma, en los extremos de la mesita, dos sillones individuales. Los colores que predominaban en los apocentos del licántropo y del animago eran toda la gama desde el marrón oscuro de las maderas hasta el beige clarito de las cortinas, pasando por el rojo del fuego crepitando en la chimenea, el bordó de los sillones, hasta el casi dorado del bronce de las estatuas, todo acorde con la presonalidad cálida y tierna de Remus, se notaba claramente su influencia a la hora de la decoración.

Los chicos miraban un poco asombrados la decoración del lupino, ya que imaginaban que se podía conseguir tan ameno ambiente en un lugar de habitaciones tan frías como Hogwarts.

Bueno Harry, cuéntame ¿qué haz hecho? - preguntó Sirius con energía, mientras se sentaba en el sillón individual de cara al ventanal

Harry, que estaba sentado en el sillón de tres plazas se volvió entusiasmado hacia su padrino y con alegría le contó:

Pues además de extrañarte mucho, a ambos - se corrigió mirando a su profesor de DCLAO, que se había acomodado en el otro sillón individual - no he hecho nada fuera de lo común. Lo de siempre, venir a clases, ganar junto a Cedric el torneo de los tres magos, eso ya lo sabes, eemm...

No sabía por qué, pero al moreno se le venían a la mente las escenas con Malfoy como noticia novedosa de su vida. Eso lo estaba poniendo notablemente nervioso, y Hermione se dió cuenta de su malestar, y adivinando la causa, decidió cambiar de tema

¡Felicidades Remus y Sirius! ¡Van a ser padres! - exclamó la chica sonriente, que estaba sentada entre Harry y Ron en el gran sillón

El lupino solo sonrió acariciandose la panza y Sirius, parándose de su lugar y llendo al encuentro de Remus, abrazándolo por detrás de los hombros habló

Es cierto chicos, vamos a ser padres, de un varón. No se los había dicho nunca, pero Remus y yo somos pareja desde que ustedes me ayudaron a escapar de la torre oscura hace tres años y bueno.. aquí está el fruto de nuestro amor, un pequeño Black - dijo el hombre acariciando la prominente barriga también

Discúlpame que te lo recuerde Sirius - comenzó Ron dubitativo - pero el ministerio aún te busca, ¿cómo apellidarás a tu hijo sin que te encuentren? Eres el único Black que queda con vida

Eso ya está casi por resolverse Ron - dijo el hombre separándose de Remus y caminando hasta llegar frente al ventanal, viendo con aire pensativo hacia afuera - Dumbledore y la Orden estuvieron hablando con Fudge y los demás, y llegaron a un acuerdo. Si conseguimos atrapar a Pettigrew y hacerle confesar, seré libre, y todos los cargos contra mi serán levantados. Me devolverán mi derecho sobre todas mis posesiones y bueno... podré casarme al fin con Remus - terminó de decirlo volviéndose hacia donde estaba el lupino, sonriéndole amorosamente, para luego caminar de nuevo hacia el sillón que ocupaba instantes atrás, volviéndose a sentar en el.

¿Y de cuántos meses estás Remus? - quizo saber Hermione

De cinco meses y medio - comentó con una sonrisa

Se lo veía tan distinto, tan lleno de vida. Ahora Remus se veía mucho más saludable que cuando lo tenían como profesor, más gordito, su rostro no lucía tan pálido y demarcado como antes, a causa de las transformaciones..., lo que la hacía recordar...

Remus yo... - comenzó la chica dudando - ésto que te quiero preguntar es...difícil, y no quiero que vallas a ofenderte

Vamos Hermione, pregunta. Te conozco y sé que no dirías nada con malas intenciones - concedió el licántropo

Bueno, yo quería saber...eee... ¿tu licantropía no se transmitirá a tu hijo?

No... Se lo transmitiría si yo fuera un hombre lobo de nacimiento, pero afortunadamente no lo soy. Fui infectado hace mucho tiempo, y mi hijo sufrirá licantropía solo si otro hombre lobo lo muerde, no porque yo lo esté gestando. Así que éste pequeño será un mago perfectamente sano - informó con otra de sus agradables sonrisas, mientras se palpaba el vientre

Y mientras estás embarazado, ¿no te transformas? - preguntó Ron

No Ron, mientras estoy embarazado no me transformo, mi organismo así lo dicta por la salud del bebé. Es así con todas las personas que tienen licantropía, sea de nacimiento o infectada

Continuaron hablando de otras cosas hasta que de repente Remus exclamó

Tengo ganas de un bocado, ¿ustedes no? - preguntó el lupino a los demás, que lo miraron raro ya que recién habían cenado

Yo si - afirmó Harry

Todos voltearon a verlo raro ahora a él, sobre todo Ron y Hermione, que lo habían visto acabarse tres platos de ensalada y dos porciones de carne asada con mucha glotonería

¿Qué? - demandó Harry al ver las insistentes miradas en él

Nada..., ¿Qué quieren que pida? - preguntó Sirius mientras se paraba frente a la chimenea, ya acostumbrado a los extraños antojos de su pareja

Para mi lo de siempre Sirius - contestó Remus relamiéndose

¿Qué es lo de siempre? - cuestionó Harry

Algo que solo me dan ganas de comer desde que estoy esperando, pero que es riquísimo, Tocino con Dulce de Leche ()

¿Tocino con Dulce de Leche?... suena bien, ¡yo también quiero padrino! - pidió Harry, a lo cual todos lo miraron más raro todavía

Hermione frunció el ceño extrañada ante la petición del ojiverde, su mente ágil maquinando a cien mil, y en un segundo el entendimiento llegó a su cabeza. Con rapidez se paró de su lugar, dejando a Ron y a Harry hablando con Remus, y fue al encuentro de Sirius, quien estaba hablando con la cabeza de una de las elfinas de las cocinas vía chimenea. Esperó a que el hombre terminara de pedir su encargo a la elfina, y cuando se incorporó, preguntó

Sirius.. hay.. algo que quiero saber, ¡solo por simple curiosidad! - se apresuró a aclarar

Claro Hermione, pregunta - concedió a su vez el animago

Yo sé que Harry vivió con sus parientes muggles desde que era un bebé, por eso quisiera saber, ¿le dieron alguna vez la poción Venus?

Bueno, tengo entendido que si se la dieron, AH, aguarda un momento - dijo mientras se inclinaba en la chimenea y recibía en sus manos una bandeja con el extraño pedido - Hermione, no olvides que Harry vivió los primeros meses de su vida con sus padres, te recuerdo que esa poción por tradición se les da a los bebés recién nacidos, y James era algo tradicionalesta - recordó con una sonrisa melancólica, regresando con los demás y poniendo la bandeja al alcance de Remus y Harry, que enseguida se pusieron a comer

Hermione tardó un poco en recobrarse de la sorpresa, y con paso lento se encaminó a su lugar en el sillón. En su mente la chica suplicaba a todas las divinidades mágicas que lo que estaba pensando no fuera cierto; más tarde tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Harry...

Continuaron hablando de otras cosas hasta que el sueño comenzó a pícarles, y acompañados por el gran perro negro, los tres Gryffindors se encaminaron a sus habitaciones en la torre.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Ese Jueves, como todos los jueves, Harry estaba de mal humor. ¿La razón, que compartía todas las clases de ese día con Slytherin, o sea, tenía que fumarse a Malfoy todo el santo día.

Al llegar al aula de Adivinación, no le sorprendió que los de Slytherin ya estubieran ahí. El moreno se encaminó a la mesa donde estaba el rubio, e ignorándolo olímpicamente se sentó en su lugar.

Buen día Potter - saludó el Slytherin

Pero para su fastidio Harry continuó ignorándolo.

Potter tenemos que hablar - intentó

Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo - le contestó en ojiverde sin mirarlo frunciendo el labio superior, un gesto demasiado Slytherin

Pues yo si tengo algo que decirte - Draco ya comenzaba a enfadarse de que el Gryffindor fuera tan necio

¡Dímelo entonces! - dijo esta vez sí enfrentando al rubio

Draco no se dejó intimidar por la mirada furibunda que su compañero le daba, e intentando imitar una mirada igual de furiosa, le contestó

¡No te lo diré aquí!

Con esa respuesta Harry se imaginó de qué quería hablarle el Slytherin, y francamente él ya no quería saber más nada relacionado con 'eso', así que cansado, demandó

¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

Ya te dije, hablar... - contestó con arrogancia

¿Hablar, ¿sobre qué?

... Sobre lo que pasó ayer - le informó bajando un poco la voz, sin perder ese toque arrogante

¿A sí, pues yo no quiero hablar de eso - dijo Harry, él quería cortar con ese tema, pero el rubio insistía

Potter...

¡No Malfoy! lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz - el moreno ya comenzaba a exasperarse

¡Te dejaré en paz si hablas conmigo! - chantajeó, siempre tan Slytherin...

¡Está bien, de acuerdo - concedió fastidiado - ¿dónde?

Ésta tarde, en la biblioteca - dijo sonriendo, contento de haber hecho ceder a Potter - ... ¡AH, por cierto, ¿sabes que es de muy mala educación no avisar si vas a faltar a una reunión, ya van más de dos veces que me dejas plantado en la biblioteca y yo tengo que hacer todas las tareas solo.

Harry solo lo ignoró, viendo a la profesora pararse de su sillón, tropezárse como acostumbraba con la pequeña mesa que tenía en frente, y comenzar a dar su clase con tonterías sin sentido, como siempre.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

"¿Por qué demónios no pensaré las cosas antes de decirlas?" - se lamentó mentalmente

Con los dedos Draco tamborileaba una de las mesas de la biblioteca, la más alejada de toda la gente que pudo encontrar. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero claro, de eso nunca nadie se iba a enterar. El Slytherin se maldecía para sus adentros por dejarse llevar. Había citado a Potter esa tarde para hablar, sí, bárbaro... ¿pero y qué le diría?. Esa era la pregunta del millón de galeones.

Harry por su parte, caminaba con paso acelerado por los corredores que lo llevarían a su encuentro con Malfoy el la biblioteca. Él también estaba un poco alterado, y es que estar a solas con el rubio era sinónimo de malos ratos y muchos dolores de cabeza. Antes de salir se había pensado unas cuantas cosas para decirle, aún estaba enojado, y es que no era para menos. Pero también era verdad que estaba un poquito extrañado y aliviado, ya que el Slytherin no lo había molestado en todo el día luego de lo de Adivinación.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, el moreno dió un vistazo general y al divisar una mata de cabello rubio platino perdida en un rincón del lugar, se encaminó hacia él. Cuando llegó a su encuentro, Draco estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, claro que no se le notaba.

Potter! llegaste... - dijo a modo de saludo el Slytherin

Sí, aquí estoy, ¿no me ves? - contestó sarcástico

La soberbia es algo que no to conocía Potter - comentó con ironía, ya un poco más calmado, la verdad que insultar a su némesis lo relajaba, hasta cierto punto

Se me habrá pegado de ti... - soltó como quien no quiere la cosa, sentándose frente a Malfoy

Draco se quedó callado sin decir nada, es que en realidad no sabía que decir, y Harry comenzaba a impacientarse

¿Y bien? - demandó el ojiverde

De acuerdo, escúchame - comenzó, un pequeñísimo pico de nerviosismo en la voz - Bien... no sé por dónde empezar...

¿Por el principio? - dijo irónico el moreno

Ja, ja - pronunció con sarcasmo - ... Ayer... ayer yo...

Mira Malfoy, si lo que quieres decirme es que lo olvide, no hay problema, ya lo olvidé - apuró parándose de su lugar, en un intento por terminar con la conversación, pero muy en el fondo decir esas palabras no le hizo bien, algo incómodo se le removió en el pecho

NO! - gritó el rubio, atrayendo las miradas de los que estaban el el lugar - ... Aquí hay mucha gente, no podemos hablar así, mejor vamos afuera

Bien - concedió el moreno, la verdad era que a él también le incomodaba hablar sobre ese tema en un lugar donde cualquiera podría estar escuchando

Salieron del recinto hacia los corredores, y cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta para salir al exterior del castillo Harry se paró en seco, haciendo a su compañero voltear para preguntarle

¿Qué ocurre?

Vamos a las cocinas, es que me dió hambre

Extrañado el rubio aceptó acompañarlo. Cuando llegaron al cuadro de las frutas, Harry le hizo cosquillas a la pera, diciendo

Malfoy espérame aquí, en seguida vuelvo

El moreno se adentró en el lugar, y al cabo de veinte minutos, Draco vió salir a Potter con un montón de pastelitos de crema en las manos, y degustando uno de ellos

¿Quieres uno? - le ofreció

No. Aún estoy lleno con el almuerzo

Harry solo sacudió sus hombros, emprendiendo la marcha otra vez al patio del castillo. Draco miraba con extrañeza a Harry, que se había comido seis pastelitos de crema ya iba por el séptimo.

Vas a engordar si continuas comiendo de esa manera - comentó mientras caminaban por los corredores de los patios exteriores

Harry solo volvió a levantar los hombros en señal de que no le importaba. Y era la verdad, su aspecto era una de las cosas que menos le importaba. Habían llegado hasta el final del corredor que daba al exterior del castillo, y terminando el último de los pastelitos que había adquirido, Harry se plantó frente a Malfoy preguntando:

Bueno Malfoy, ¿qué quieres decirme? - dijo tratando de imprimierle una nota enojada y amenazante a su voz

Pero Draco reía mentalemnte ante la escena que tenía delante de si. Potter, unos pocos centímetros más bajo que él, el pelo más desordenado de lo habitual, las manos en las caderas, migajas de pastelitos en la túnica negra y un poco de crema en las comisuras de sus labios, no se veía para nada amenazador... más bién podría decirse que se veía tierno, a sus ojos, sumamente comestible.

Sin poder frenar sus deseos levantó su mano derecha para limpiar la crema en la boca del moreno, que lo miraba directamente a los ojos algo sorprendido por el gesto tierno y amable del rubio, casi desinteresado... pero vamos, estamos hablando de Malfoy, por eso a Harry no le extrañó nada cuando el Slytherin se acercó a él lo más que pudo y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para intentar besarlo, pero por suerte ésta vez si pudo reaccionar rápidamente y tomando las muñecas de Malfoy lo detuvo. Draco no se movió, y mirando intensamente a los ojos al Gryffindor, susurró:

Potter...

NO Malfoy - dijo Harry severamente, apartando las manos del rubio de su cara

¿Y por qué 'No'? - cuestionó a forma de reclamo, viendo cómo Harry se daba la vuelta para caminar al exterior del colegio, pero Harry, al escuchar esas palabras se dió la vuelta rápidamente, la ira brillando en sus esmeraldas

¡¡¿Y por qué 'Sí', eh! - gritó, tenía suerte de que no hubiera ningun otro estudiante cerca de ahí, aunque en realidad no era muy conciente de su entorno, más bien su concentración estaba en la furia que le subía por la garganta haciéndole apretar fuertemente las mandíbulas - ¿Por qué Malfoy? ¿Por qué se te ocurrió ahora querer cojer conmigo, eh? - gritó, acompañando sus gritos con gestos exajerados de sus brazos - No te entiendo - dijo ya más calmado - ¿Por qué simplemente no lo olvidas?

Porque por más que lo intente no consigo olvidarlo - respondió quedamente

Harry lo miró atónito, sin poder creerse lo que el rubio acababa de decirle; o le estaba jugando una broma muy pesada, o estaba realmente mal de la cabeza. Y al notar que luego del prolongado silencio que se formó y en el que solo se miraron tensos, Draco no se reía o decía '¡Era Broma', Harry se preocupó, dando por válida la seguda opción

Malfoy mírame - Draco lo miró a los ojos - Soy yo, Harry Potter, ¡la persona a la que tanto ODIAS! - le dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón

Corrección, eres Harry Potter... - dudó antes de seguir, pero al fin se decidió, tenía que sacárselo de adentro - la persona que me trae de cabeza...

¡¡¿QUÉ! - gritó interrumpiendo al otro

¡Mira, desde la noche de la detención que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, ¡y sí que lo he intentado!..., pero no puedo, simplemente eso... , ¿acaso tu ya me olvidaste?... - preguntó mirando intensamente los ojos de Harry, que estaban abiertos a toda su capacidad por el asombro

Claro que no, ¿cómo olvidar a la persona que te obligó a intimar con ella en contra de tu voluntad? - contestó sarcástico, a lo que Draco solo rodó los ojos, Potter era muy terco

Mira, nunca en la vida pensé que algún día llegaría a preguntarte ésto, pero... ¿quieres... salir conmigo?... - propuso algo indeciso, inconcientemente temeroso de la posible contestación

Perdón, ¡¡¿QUÉ! - gritó incrédulo

Harry sinceramente estaba esperando que el rubio se riera y dijera '¡Feliz día de los inocentes, que la inocencia te valga' o algo así, pero al notar el paso de los minutos en completo silencio, al ver la expresión totalmente seria y decidida en la cara de su némesis se desesperó, ¿es que acaso el Slytherin había perdido la cordura?

No voy a repetírtelo de nuevo Potter - contestó Malfoy al grito de Harry - ¿quieres o no?

Malfoy, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás peguntado? ¿eres conciente de A QUIEN estás invitando a salir? - habló con gesticulaciones exageradas el moreno, en un inválido intento por hacer entrar al rubio en razón

Sí, lo soy - contestó éste simplemente - ¿y, ¿qué dices? - insistió

Que estás loco, eso es lo que digo

y sin más Harry se dió la media vuelta, e ignorando olímpicamente al Slytherin, cosa que ya se le estaba haciendo medio costumbre. Marchó hacia el interior del castillo, tenía que distraer su mente de las bobadas que su compañero de clases le había dicho recién, o él también caería en la misma bobera...

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Ese viernes Hermione estaba muy frustrada. Desde el miércoles en la noche que quería hablar con Harry, después de que habían regresado de su visita al apartamento de Remus, pero era como si el destino no quisiera que ella hablara con el moreno, ya que durante todo el jueves y en el desayuno de ese viernes no había podido estar a solas con él ni un solo segundo. Ahora la Gryffindor se dirigía al salón de DCLAO para su primera clase de ese día, en companía de sus amigos, el moreno y el pelirrojo. Los chicos hablaban de ir a practicar Quidditch esa tarde ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían, y Ron le comentaba al ojiverde unas nuevas estrategias que se le habían ocurrido para ganar el próximo partido que tenían contra Slytherin.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia el salón, los Gryffindors se cruzaron con las serpientes que iban camino a su clase de encantamientos, y entre todo el ruidaje de gritos y murmullos Harry pudo escuchar cómo algien lo llamaba

Potter, ¡¡Hey Potter!

Harry frenó, aunque Ron y Hermione no se dieron cuenta de eso y siguieron su camino hasta el aula de Defensa. El moreno giró y vió cómo Malfoy lo estaba llamando. Algo en el rubio estaba distinto, tal vez era que estaba solo, sin sus gorilas Crabbe y Goyle y su camarada Zabini.

¿Estas sordo Potter? Te dije que vengas - dijo el rubio de forma altiva al ver que el Gryffindor no le respondía a su llamado

Ese tono en la voz del Slytherin ya no le gustó al ojiverde. Desde que el rubio le había dicho eso de salir con él la tarde anterior que estaba de un humor explosivo, y es que la locura del rubio lo ponía de los nervios. Y ahora el que Malfoy le hablara con ese tono de voz tan arrogante, esa pose de autosuficiencia y ese gesto soberbio en su rostro terminaron por sacarlo del todo. Mientras iba caminando hacia él, pensaba:

""¡¡¡Malfoy idióta, ¡¡¡rubio imbécil, ¡¡¡hurón sinvergüenza, ¡¡¡Slytherin bueno para nada!... ¡¡es un... ¡está... condenadamente bueno..." - concluyó cuando llegó hasta él

En sus pensamientos Harry no podía dejar de maldecir al rubio, aunque siempre termianba en una conclusión parecida... lo cual le daba mucho coraje, ¡¡Maldíto Draco Malfoy!. Ese día había empezado mal. Luego de pasarse toda la tarde y parte de la noche anterior pensando en los desvaríos del Slytherin, ese viernes en la mañana la cabeza le dolía bastante, y además las maldítas náuseas inexplicables le habían hecho putear de lo lindo al despertarse. En el gran comedor, durante el desayuno, había tratado de todo un poco para distraerse y no mirar hacia la mesa de las serpientes, incluso se puso a darle forma a las nubes que se veían en el techo encantado del gran comedor, aunque no dejó de sentir una mirada penetrante taladrándolo insesantemente en todo el rato que duró el desayuno.

Y ahora cuando se dirigía al aula de Defensa, su asignatura favorita, y se topaba con él, al verlo ahí, tan calmado e indiferente, tan... lindo, un gran coraje le hacía querer golpear a alguien.Y es que en su cabeza Harry no entendía cómo le hacía siempre para empezar maldiciendo a Malfoy por pesado y arrogante y otras cosas más, para luego sin darse cuenta terminar con algun comentario elogiante, en el más leve de los casos, hacia el Slytherin, y eso lo ponía de mucho más mal humor todavía, si es que eso era posible.

Hola Potter - saludó Draco al ver llegar a Harry a su lado, pero para su fastidio el moreno lo ignoró, así que decidió ir directamente al grano - Aún no me haz respondido la pregunta que te hice ayer Potter

Harry bufó en un gesto de exasperación, ¿en qué idioma había que hablarle al rubio para que entendiera?

Yo creo que esa cuestión ya quedó resuelta, Malfoy - contestó sin mirarlo directamente, con la voz y la pose más arrogante que le salía

Pues yo no recuerdo que me hallas dicho sí o no - insistió Draco, internamente desesperado por una respuesta

Te dije que estás loco, y aún lo sostengo - reiteró fastidiado

Draco por su parte estaba consumiéndose en rabia, la forma de hablar y los gestos tan Slytherins que Potter tenía lo ponían de malas, sobre todo porque lo estaba ignorando, y no le daba la respuesta que quería. A él, al estar acostumbrado a tener todo lo que deseaba al instante que lo pedía, el que algo o alguien se le negara tan caprichosamente como lo hacía el Gryffindor lo hacían reaccionar de una manera no muy amigable, y es que ya estaba con su paciencia colmada

¡Te exijo que me respondas! - gritó el rubio perdiendo el control, apuntando al moreno con su varita

Harry al ver la punta de una varita dirigida a él, se sintió amenazado. Más extrañamente sintió que algo que le pertenecía estaba siendo amenazado, e inconcientmente se llevó ambos brazos al estómago, y cerrando fuertemente los ojos gritó:

¡¡NO!

¿Y por qué te sostienes el estómago? - preguntó Malfoy desconcertado, pero aún sin bajar su varita

Harry no comprendiendo la pregunta del rubio miró hacia abajo y efectivamente, tenía los brazos fuertemente aferrados a su estómago

¡Yo que sé! - gritó Harry aún alterado, soltándose a sí mismo - ¡pero hazme el favor de bajar la maldita varita, ¿quieres!

Los alumnos que en esos momentos estaban en el pasillo habían formado un círculo dejándolos a ellos en el centro, para así poder ver bien lo que acontecía, pero de repente un grito enojado los hizo a todos separarse

¡Muchachos, ¡¿Qué significa ésto! - preguntó una agitada Minerva McGonagall al ver a Malfoy apuntar a Harry con al varita, llegando junto a ellos abriéndose paso entre el alumnado

Harry abrió la boca para tratar de explicarse, pero antes de que algún sonido saliera de su boca, la maestra volvió a gritar

¡No trates de poner excusas Potter! y Malfoy ¡baje esa varita inmediatamente! El resto de los alumnos, ¡a sus aulas! y ustedes dos ¡quédense aquí! Ahora iré a poner orden en mi clase, pero enseguida saldré para ver qué castigo les doy, por ahora ¡diez puntos menos para Slytherin y Gryffindor! por comportamiento inadecuado en el pasillo

Las ordenes salían de la boca de la profesora una detrás de la otra y de una forma tan autoritaria que nadie se atrevía a refutarlas. Parecía aún más severa que el mismísimo Snape, y eso ya era decir bastante. Sin animarse a decir nada, los némesis se quedaron en el pasillo, a esperar su sentencia.

Eres un imbécil... - susurró Harry a su compañero, que en el silencio del pasillo lo escuchó perfectamente

Enfermo mental, idiota, estúpido, retardado, inmmmmmffffhhhhhh

Draco cansado de escuchar a Potter insultarlo, decidió callarlo de una forma digamos... entretenida. Como el ojiverde estaba apoyado de espaldas a la pared, el rubio solo se apretó contra el cuerpo del moreno, dejándo a éste encerrado entre él y el muro. Tomó su rosrto y sin más lo besó intensamente. Lo hizo tan rápido que Harry tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, inexplicablemente, en vez de alejarlo, solo se abrazó a él y le abrió sus labios, invitandolo a tomarlos. Draco sonrió dentro del beso, y aceptando la invitación penetró al boca de Harry con su lengua, encontrando la suya, cálida, y empezando un delicioso juego que a la falta de aire tuvo que terminar, para luego volver a empezar con más frenesí. Harry gimió despacio al sentir cómo el Slytherin lo abrazaba por la cintura pegándolo más a él, haciendo sus pelvis rozarse en una caricia que los hizo estremecer.

Luego de varios besos más, y alguna que otra caricia perdida por ahí, cuando Draco se medio sació del sabor de Harry, sin soltarlo apolló su frente contra la del moreno, y mirando directamente a sus ojos verdes, susurró:

Aún no me respondes si quieres o no...

Eres un pesado... - le sususrró en respuesta, empezando él mismo el siguiente beso

Draco estaba bastabte sorprendido, Harry estaba besándolo, y con bastante pasión, y lo mejor de todo, por iniciativa propia. Sin desperdiciar la oportunidad de un avance mínimo, se aventuró a meter sus manos por dentro de la túnica, y alcanzando su espalda sacó la camisa de dentro del pantalón del moreno, introduciendo sus manos dentro de ella, sintiendo al piel caliente de Harry directamente en sus dedos algo temblorosos por la ligera emoción. El ojiverde solo pudo gemir algo fuerte ante la sensación de unas manos ajenas en su piel, unas manos aunque delicadas, firmes y tersas. Se separaron jadeantes en busca de oxigeno, y al volver a mirarse a los ojos, Draco solo pudo expresar

Supongo que ese beso lo puedo tomar como un sí...

Harry, abrazado al cuello del rubio, solo rodó los ojos, pero luego una ligera sonrisa asomó a sus labios algo hinchados y rojos por al succión, y contestó

Mmmm Tal vez... sea un sí...

Antes de que sus labios se tocaran de nuevo, ambos escucharon claramente cómo los pasos acelerados de la profesora de transformaciones se acercaban, y antes de que la mujer llegara junto a ellos se separaron rápidamente, fingiendo que nada había pasado entre ellos allí.

¡Muchachos! - gritó Minerva al llegar hasta ellos - su conducta no es aceptable, y por eso me veo en la necesidad de castigarlos. Les pondré de castigo una tarea especial para que pasen más tiempo juntos. Tienen que aprender a llevarse mejor muchachos, y dejar de lado esas tontas riñas infantiles. Ya estan grandecitos, ¿no les parece?. Estoy segura que si ponen empeño podrán limar sus asperezas e incluso ser amigos

Draco y Harry hacía rato que habían dejado de escuchar a la profesora, en vez de eso se dedicaban a mirarse mutuamente, ambos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

¿Qué te ha pasado Draco?

El Círculo del Dragón se encontraba en esos momentos en el recreo entre su primera hora de encantaminetos y la segunda. Estaban muy cómodamente ubicados en un lugar del salón en el que tenían muy buena visibilidad de todo lo que acontecía en el aula, aunque Draco estaba algo distraído. Blaise había visto algo distinto en su líder y no había resistido la tentación de preguntarle

¿Por qué lo preguntas? - cuestionó volviendo a la realidad

Porque andas algo distraido y tenías un brillito en los ojos que nunca te había visto antes - respondió el castaño

Bueno... se podría decir que me pasa algo llamado Harry Potter - dijo con una sonrisa

No me digas que te le declaraste! - exclamó Goyle

Gregory, te he dicho miles de veces que no hay nada que declarar - le dijo en tono enojado, pero luego volviendo a la actitud relajada de antes agregó - solo le invité a salir conmigo...

¡¿Y qué te dijo! - preguntó Vincent ansioso

Que sí - respondió Draco como si nada.

El principe de Slytherin se sentía tan bien de al fin obtener lo que tanto quería. Por fin había podido doblegar a Potter, ahora lo tenía donde lo quería y podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana con él, podría jugar un poco, y luego ya vería cómo le haría para acabar con toda esta situación.

A sí que ahora sales con Harry Potter... y dime Dragón, ¿cómo se siente eso? ¿sientes las maripositas en el estómago que sienten todos los enamorados? - dijo Blaise apenas conteniendo las carcajadas

Blaise.. te lo advierto, no sigas porque lo lamentarás... - advirtió el rubio con voz grave

Draco, algún día vas a tener que confesarlo - contestó el castaño medio en broma medio en serio

El día que eso pase, será el día que se congele el noveno nivel del infierno - prometió Draco

Zabini iba a contestarle, pero fue interrumpido cuando sonó el timbre indicando que era hora de que la próxima clase diera cominezo.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Harry estaba caminando apresuradamente por los pasillos hacia las mazmorras. Había dejado atrás a Ron y a Hermione en su marcha apresurada hacia el salón de Pociones, y por ir tan concentrado en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que el aula ya la había pasado hacía rato. Su mente era surcada por un solo pensamiento:

"Harry Potter, está comprobado; eres un completo imbécil"

Harry no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que estuvo solo para poder pensar. Luego de que la profesora McGonagall les dijera a Malfoy y a él en qué consistía su castigo, y les mandara de regreso a sus respectivas clases, y fundamentalmente luego de que Harry se pudo medio olvidar de las sensaciones que la cercanía del rubio le despertaban, fue que el moreno pudo poner en orden sus pensamientos y caer en la realidad de sus palabras... le había dicho que si a la invitación a salir de Draco Malfoy... estaba saliendo con él.

Bueno, teóricamente lo estaba haciendo, porque aún no había salido a ningun lado con él... lo que le hizo acordarse del castigo impuesto por McGonagall que tendría que cumplir hasta fin de año, el cual trataba de que él junto al Slytherin hicieran los mandados a todos los profesores cada vez que fueran a Hogsmade. Eso de andar haciendo mandados no era problema, el problema era que tenía que ir de compras con Malfoy todos los sábados.

El ojiverde tenía un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos mezclados que lo desesperaban. Por un lado se odiaba a si mismo por haber cedido a las provocaciones del rubio, ¿cómo había podido caer? era algo inexplicable para él. No entendía qué cosa le había hecho responderle afirmativamente a Malfoy. Pero por otro lado, cuando recordaba sus besos, la forma en que lo abrazaba, los estremecimientos que le provocaban los suspiros de placer del rubio en su oido, involuntariamente no hacía otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos recordando, suspirar e inconcientemente anhelar un poco más.

Y en esos desvaríos se encontraba el moreno muchacho cuando sin poder evitarlo chocó de lleno con alguien, que al parecer venía igual de distraido que él.

Perdon, Lo siento - se disculpó mecánicamente Harry, pero se quedó mudo al levantar la vista y ver con quién se había encontrado

Espero que halla sido que estabas pensando en mi el motivo de tu distracción, sino no te lo perdonaré Potter - le contestó la persona con altivez y una coqueta sonrisa en los labios, parado frente a él

Malfoy... - reconoció Harry con una mezcla de enfado y alivio poco descifrable

El mismo que viste y calza - respondió el rubio - y el mismo que te hace estremecer... - le susurró sensualmente mirandole directamente a los ojos. El ojiverde se sonrojó un poco, y Draco al notarlo sonrió internamente - Dime Potter, ¿qué haces caminando tan solito por territorio Slytherin? ¿tanto me extrañabas que te arriesgaste a venir a buscarme?

¿Eh? - preguntó extrañado frunciendo el ceño, ¿territorio Slytherin?

No tienes idea de lo gracioso que quedas con esa cara de bobo - le susurró Draco nuevamente, pero ésta vez al oido, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba por el pasillo - pero honestamente quedas mejor con cara de placer...

¡Ya basta con eso! - le reprochó soltándose del agarre en su mano, pero sin detener el paso.

Al mirar hacia una de las paredes Harry había reconocido el retrato que era en realidad la puerta de acceso a la sala común de Slytherin , y fue en ese momento que se dió cuenta de cuan distraido iba, estaba efectivamente, caminando solito en plenas tierras de serpientes. Pero Harry no sabía qué era peor, si estar solo en medio de los Slytherins, o estar solo en companía del líder de los Slytherins. Ésta vez Harry se chocó con la espalda de Malfoy cuando el rubio detuvo en seco su andar:

Realmente Potter, tus gafas necesitan un aumento, ¿nunca vez por donde caminas? - preguntó sarcástico el Slytherin mientras abría una puerta e invitaba al moreno a entrar

Já Já - satirizó Harry - ¿qué es éste lugar? - preguntó mientras se adentraba en la habitación decorada en verde y plata

Es mi cuarto de Prefecto - informó el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él y la sellaba con magia, lo que hizo a Harry ponerse nervioso

M.. mira Malfoy, ¿p.. por qué mejor.. no... - empezó a balbucear, pero fue cortado por Draco, quien acercándose a él le dijo con burla

¿Qué te pasa Potter? ¿me tienes miedo?

¡¡Claro que No! - gritó ofendido, pero al comenzar a retroceder y toparse con la mesa del escritorio que allí había, y al sentirse acorralado, se desesperó

¿Seguro? - insistió en un susurro el rubio mientras encerraba a Harry entre el escritorio y su propio cuerpo, impidiéndole escapar

S.. si - dijo titubeante

Draco sonrió ante la testarudez del Gryffindor, podría estar muriéndose de miedo, pero nunca iba a admitirlo. Esa tonta valentía de los leones...

Acercándose lo más que pudo al nervioso moreno, el Slytherin lo tomó por la cintura, a la vez que acercaba sus labios al oido derecho del ojiverde, susurrándole

Si no tienes miedo, entonces ¿por qué tiemblas?

Cualquier contestación que el moreno fuera a darle, Draco se lo impidió al besarle en los labios. Como siempre sucedía, al principio Harry trató de resistirse, pero luego sin saber por qué, subió sus brazos hasta enredarlos en el cuello del rubio, y abrió sus labios para permitirle la entrada en su boca a la lengua deseosa del Slytherin.

Draco comenzaba a perderse, por más que luchara por mantener el control, la manera en que Potter masajeaba su nuca con sus manos, la forma en que respondía a su beso, la sutileza con la que se apretaba contra él, lo encendían con una intesidad que jamás había sentido. Necesitaba más contacto, sentir más de su piel, así que sin perder el tiempo, bajó sus manos desde la cintura del ojiverde hasta sus nalgas, a lo que el moreno respondió con un gemidito que se ahogó dentro del beso, y con un leve empujoncito, Draco logró sentar a Harry en el escritorio, y sin romper con el contacto de su lengua y labios, le separó las piernas posicionándose entre ellas. El rubio se sorprendió al sentir cómo el Gryffindor voluntariamente le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas en un arrebato de pasión, apretándose más contra él, pero recuperándose rápidamente, comenzó por desprenderle la túnica, deslizándosela por los hombros hasta los codos, para luego seguir con la corbata, que calló olvidada en el piso, y por último comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, dejando expuesta la piel que tantas ganas tenía por sentir.

Harry no tenía noción de nada en ese momento, solo tenía conocimiento de una lengua que se movía por su cuello haciendolo estremecer, y que su camisa, junto con su túnica habían caido hasta la altura de sus codos, dejando todo su torso al descubierto. Poco a poco estaba recobrando sus sentidos, que habían sido robados con ese magnífico beso, y fue entonces que pudo darse cuenta de que Malfoy estaba muy entretenido estimulando uno de sus pezones con sus labios y lengua, y que con sus manos trataba de desprender el cinturón que mantenía sujetos sus pantalones.

Aahh... es.. espera - trató de detenerlo, pero fue inútil - espera Malfoy... - pero el rubio lo menos que hizo fue parar - ¡Detente! - gritó al fin, a lo que Draco detuvo sus movimientos.

¿Qué? - preguntó el rubio impaciente por continuar con su labor

Espera.. yo...

Draco, al ver que Potter se quedaba callado, sin decir ni hacer nada, comenzó a besarle en el cuello nuevamente, pero fue cortado por otro grito más

¡¡Que esperes te digo!

Malfoy se detuvo otra vez, y lo enfrentó mirándolo diréctamente a los ojos, y en ellos Harry pudo ver un deseo avasallador, que sin proponérselo lo hizo sonrojarse fuertemente.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - le preguntó Draco al ojiverde, fastidiado por la interrupción. No lo entendía, primero el moreno le correspondía a sus caricias con deseo y luego se retraía como una virgencita cohibida

Es que yo... no...

Harry estaba muy nervioso, el sentir las manos de Malfoy aferrarlo por la cintura desnuda, y sentir diréctamente en su piel la respiración agitada del rubio, además de esa mirada gris-azulada profunda devorándolo, no lo dejaban coordinar correctamente sus pensamientos con sus palabras, y su sonrojo iba en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba. Ya no podía mentir más, no podía decirle que no a las caricias y mimos del Slytherin cuando en realidad le gustaban mucho, pero es que era muy pronto aún...

Y Draco al ver el sonrojo y el estado de nervios en el que estaba el Gryffindor, pensó lo que no era

¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?... Virgen no eres Potty - dijo mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello del trigueño, susurrándole - ... de eso estoy seguro... - terminó pasando su lengua desde la base de su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oido, el cual mordió ligeramente

¡¡¡Que la cortes con eso! - le reclamó el moreno al sentir el lenguetazo, dándole un manotazo en el hombro, y bajando sus piernas de la cintura de Malfoy

¿Entonces? - volvió a preguntar el rubio

Es que... yo necesito tiempo, ¿sabes?

Draco solo levantó una de sus finas cejas aristocráticamente en un gesto que demandaba una explicación

Entiéndeme, aún no sé por qué demónios te dije que sí cuando me preguntaste si quería salir contigo... y tu vas demasiado rápido para mi gusto...

Mientras Harry explicaba sus razones, Draco no había podido vencer la tentación de repartir pequeños besitos por aquí y por allá, en su cuello, en sus hombros descubiertos, en sus cachetes, uno que otro en los labios, besitos que hacían al ojiverde suspirar. Y las manos del Slytherin no se quedaban quietas, viajaban descaradas por los muslos del moreno, recorriéndolo todo, excitando a Harry.

¿Puedes parar quieto un momento, por favor? - pidió Harry enojado porque las caricias de Malfoy no lo dejaban hablar

La verdad es que no... - dijo a la vez que intentaba besarlo en la boca, pero Harry se lo impidió

EN SERIO, ¡¡Basta!

El ojiazul se detuvo, pero no se separó ni un solo milímetro de Harry, y ahí donde estaba, pegadito y abrazado al ojiverde, Draco preguntó

A ver Potter, concretamente, ¿cuál es tu problema?

Tu Malfoy, tu eres mi problema... - contestó

Explícate - demandó el rubio no comprendiendo

Es que... Hasta finales del año pasado me odiabas, no podías ni verme, y yo tampoco te soportaba mucho que digamos... y éste año, que es el último en Hogwarts, vengo y me encuentro con que tu no haces otra cosa que no sea acosarme sexualmente, ¿cómo quieres que reaccione a eso?

Draco no contestó, solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de entendimineto

¿Entiendes, entonces, ni siquiera sé por qué te correspondo cuando me besas y

Porque te gustan mis besos, admítelo - lo interrumpió el rubio con altanería, a lo que Harry solo rodó los ojos

De acuerdo - concedió el moreno derrotado - No voy a mentirte, tus besos me agradan, pero igual, no me entiendo a mi mismo, ¡supuestamente yo no te soportaba, ¿me entiendes? Y tu vas muy rápido, ya lo hicimos una vez, aunque yo no halla estado muy de acuerdo con ello, ¿acaso con una vez no te alcanzó?

No - contestó Draco simplemente

¿Por qué?. Eres el más cotizado del colegio, podrías tener a quien quisieras con un solo chasquido de tus dedos, ¿por qué te empeñas en buscarme a mi si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos puedes tener a alguien mejor?

Potter, ¿nunca te haz visto al espejo? - preguntó Draco incrédulo por las palabras de Harry

Sí, y la verdad es que no he visto nada especial

Pues tus gafas en verdad necesitan un gran aumento ¡Si estás que ardes!. Yo soy el más cotizado, no te lo niego, pero tu secundas la lista

Basta Malfoy... - dijo Harry apenado - no hagas esos comentarios, me averguenzas...

Oh, Por todos los cielos... - exclamó Malfoy ante la falta de autoestima del ojiverde

Derrotado Draco volvió a enterrar su cara en el cuello del moreno, y a abrazarse de él.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos decía nada; aunque era agradable estar así, abrazados el uno del otro, Draco haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos en la piel de Harry que tenía al alcance, y Harry acariciando y jugando con los mechones rubios que tenía entre los dedos, había algo que estaba incomodando al ojiverde, así que medio en un susurro, dijo

¿Sabes? me está dando algo de frío, ¿ me puedo vestir?

Mmm... yo te ayudo a entrar en calor... - le susurró el rubio en respuesta, y sensualmente acercó sus labios hasta los del moreno para besarlo

Mmmhhhfff... no ¡NO! - gritó Harry para detenerlo

No grites así, que no estoy sordo - le reclamó sobandose los oidos - ... ni que te estuviera violando...

JÁ, pues no te falta mucho, ¿por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas en contra de mi voluntad? - preguntó con renovado enfado

No recuerdo haber hecho nada que no te halla gustado, Potter...

... El asunto no es que no me guste lo que me haces, el asunto en que siempre lo haces cuando yo no quiero... - confesó el ojiverde mientras se abotonaba la camisa

Entiendo - dijo Malfoy separándose renuente del moreno, dandole espacio para vestirse - Pero dime, ¿si yo no inicio el juego, quién lo hará, porque tu nunca tienes ganas - habló Malfoy con cierto toque de reproche en la voz

Volvemos a lo mismo, ¿por qué yo, si hay mejores - insistió Harry, bajándose de la mesa

¡YA! - lo cortó Draco cansado de oir lo mismo otra vez - olvídalo... - dijo al fin

Ese 'Olvídalo', ¿significa que me vas a dejar en paz? - interrogó Harry con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, mientras se agachaba a recoger su corbata del suelo

No - respondió Draco serio

¿Entonces? - insistió el ojiverde

Harry... - pronunció el rubio con voz cansada, y en ese momento Harry supo que Draco estaba hablando en serio, y también lo supo al ver en sus ojos, la muda súplica de que dejara el tema para otra ocación

Harry no supo ni por qué ni de qué, pero una extraña sensación le oprimió el pecho, y se enojó consigo mismo al sentir sus ojos aguarse

... Ven aquí - invitó el Slytherin extendiéndole el brazo al Gryffindor, al ver la carita que había puesto

Y tampoco sabiendo por qué, el moreno aceptó la invitación, agarrándose de la mano que le extendía el rubio. Draco jaló al ovijerde hasta tenerlo relativamente cerca, y mientras le hacía el nudo de la corbata, comentó:

Sabes? nos perdimos toda la primera hora de Pociones...

Snape va a enfadarse mucho... - aseguró Harry con angustia

No, me inventaré una excusa y no se enojará

Contigo, porque conmigo se pondrá furioso... - continuó lamentandose

Si te digo que no lo hará es porque no lo hará, Potter - dijo con voz seria y el ceño fruncido, y luego, aligerando el gesto, tomó el rostro del moreno entre sus manos blancas, para susurrarle - Será mejor que salgamos ahora, si no queremos perder la segunda hora...

Pues si perdimos la primera fue por tu culpa! - protestó Harry

Potter, cállate... - ordenó el rubio, para acto seguido tomar los labios del Gryffindor entre los suyos

Y extrañamente para ambos, ésta vez Harry en vez de resistirse lo aceptó a la primera, imprimiéndole al beso una pasión un poquitín desenfrenada, pasión que el Slytherin aceptó contento, correspondiéndola con igual frenesí

Será... (beso)... mejor (beso)... que paremos (beso) ahora.. (beso) o luego (beso) no me haré (beso) ...responsable de mis actos (beso) Potter... - decía el rubio entre beso y beso

Y Harry al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se detuvo en seco, deteniendo también los brazos de Malfoy que ya habían empezado a bajar por su espalda

Basta ya... - advirtió el ojiverde

Draco al oir el reclamo de Harry puso los ojos en blanco, ¿quién entendía a ese Gryffindor?. Primero lo besaba apasionadamente y luego le decía que se detuviera...

¿Qué me harás si no te hago caso? - preguntó el rubio riendo divertido, intentando provocarlo

No querras saberlo - respondió seriamente

Uuyy, eso suena amenazador en verdad - siguió burlandose el de ojos grises

Malfoy, ¿podemos dejarnos de pendejadas y salir ya? No quiero llegar tarde a pociones, mi calificación depende de ello

De acuerdo - concedió Draco aún con una sonrisa burlona - vamonos ya - dijo a la vez que desencantaba la puerta

Oye, ¿estará bien que entremos juntos al salón? - cuestionó Harry mientras iban caminando por los pasillos

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

No sé, tal vez no sea conveniente para tu reputación el que te vean en companía de un Gryffindor, en especial si ese Gryffindor soy yo - mencionó con una mezcla de ironía y reproche en la voz

Mira Potter - empezó el rubio deteniendo su andar y parándose frente a Harry - Soy el líder del Círculo, yo mando en Slytherin. Además a mi me importa un soberano pepino lo que piensen las demas casas, si fuera por mi entraría a ese salón de la mano contigo y me pararía en frente de todos a darte el beso de tu vida, pero no lo hago por respeto a mi padrino, y porque tu armarías un escándalo tremendo. Ahora, camina - declaró el rubio dándose la media vuelta y comenzando a caminar

Harry estaba que no cavía en su propia sorpresa, las palabras de Malfoy lo habían dejado con los ojos abiertos a toda su capacidad, y aún en estado de ligero shock emprendió el camino hacia el aula de pociones detrás del rubio.

Antes de llegar al salón, Harry estaba de los nervios que no daba más, lo único que había en su mente era: 'Snape va a castigarme sacándole todos los puntos a Gryffindor, Snape va a castigarme sacándole todos los puntos a Gryffindor'

Cuando Malfoy se detuvo en la entrada al salón Harry ya estaba azul de contener la respiración, y jugueteaba nerviosamente con una de las mangas de su túnica

¿Quieres calmarte ya? yo resolveré ésto - dijo el rubio altivamente

Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Harry se dijo a si mismo mentalmente:

"Éste será mi fin"

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

La mezcla es... Oh, Señor Malfoy, Señor Potter... veo que al fin han decidido honrarnos con su presencia - advirtió con sarcasmo el profesor de pociones al ver llegar a sus alumnos

Harry estaba bastante nervioso, pero no lograba discernir la verdadera razón; no sabía si era por lo que le diría Snape a cerca de llegar tarde, o si era por las miradas inquisitivas de todos los presentes en ese salón que iban dirigidas a él, al verlo llegar con Malfoy. Con la molesta certeza de que estaba siendo observado, caminó por el salón hasta su asiento y se sentó a esperar a su compañero para empezar a trabajar.

Draco había ido directamente al encuentro de su profesor quien estaba parado al frente del salón, para platicarle algunas palabras. Luego de unas cuantas miradas de reproche y otras palabras susurradas que nadie más escuchó, el rubio se despidió de Snape y fue a sentarse en su lugar junto a Potter.

El moreno de ojos verdes, junto a todos los otros leones, estaban esperando el momento en que Snape dijera que Gryffindor se había quedado sin puntos, y se sorprendieron enormemente cuando Severus anunció

Bien, en ésta segunda hora trabajaremos en una poción de elaboración colectiva, lo que quiere decir que se agruparán en equipos de seis personas. Y no se molesten en elegir compañeros, yo mismo me encargaré de agruparlos como mejor me parezca - sentenció severus con su voz grave que sonaba siempre como un siseo amenazante

Una desilusión general inundó al alumnado presente en ese momento en el aula, y Snape, con una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción que se le formaba cada vez que lograba fastidiar a sus alumnos, comenzó a recitar en voz alta los grupos.

Hermione se puso contenta cuando, junto con Zabini, la mandaron sentarse con Harry y Malfoy, y para acercentar su dicha, luego se les unieron Ron, en companía de la insoportable Parkinson.

El día de Hoy Snape está de buen humor - comentó Hermione cuando se hubo establecido en la mesa de trabajo

Se habían sentado Gryffindors por un lado y Slytherins por el otro en la amplia mesa de trabajo, a sí que la chica tenía total libertad de hablar con sus amigos entre susurros, sin correr el peligro de ser escuchada por las serpientes.

¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? - cuestionó Ron

Pues no le quitó puntos a Harry por llegar tarde, y nos ha puesto juntos a nosotros tres, eso es nuevo, ¿no?

Puede ser... - terció Harry ausente

La obresrvación de su amiga hizo poner en alerta a Harry. Era cierto, Snape aún no lo había castigado, y eso tenía dos explicaciones posibles: o estaría pensando en castigarlo en grande al salir de clase, o realmente lo que Malfoy le dijo surgió efecto, sea lo que sea lo que le halla platicado. Harry se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que luego, en la tarde, tendría tiempo de hablar con el rubio a cerca del tema. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, el morneo dirigió su mirada hacia el otro extremo de la mesa donde estaban los Slytherins y se encontró con que Malfoy lo miraba intensamente. Una sonrisita le salió de adentro al ojiverde, sonrisita que tenía como destinatario un rubio de ojos gris-azulados, y sonrisita que fue correspondida con otra igual, pero más discreta, acompañada de un guiño coqueto.

El intercambio de miradas entre Potter y Malfoy se vió cortado cuando Snape anunció, con voz de discurso político, los materiales y el procedimiento de la poción en la que tendrían que trabajar en esa hora.

Del otro lado de la mesa, donde se agrupaban las serpientes, Blaise se había acercado a Draco de tal forma que Parkinson no pudiera escuchar lo que tenía para decirle:

¿Qué estaban haciendo tu y Potter que faltaron a la primera hora? - le susurró en el oido con un tono pícaro y sensual, que delataba el doble sentido de la pregunta

Draco iba a contestarle, pero justo Snape había terminado con las explicaciones para la pócima, y en tono autoritario había ordenado:

Ahora quiero que dos integrantes de cada grupo vengan al estante de ingredientes a buscar lo que les haga falta para ponerse a trabajar.

En un mudo acuerdo Hermione y Blaise se pararon para buscar las cosas. La disponibilidad de la Gryffindor y la buena onda del Slytherin habían hecho que pudieran llevar una relación de trabajo hasta cierto punto, 'normal', porque los insultos disfrazados, las peleas por cualquier cosa y el sarcasmo siempre estaban a la orden del día.

Sin embargo la relación entre Ron y Pansy iba cada vez peor. No se soportaban el uno al otro, y cada vez que se hablaban era para insultarse.

A ver Weasley si ésta vez te mantienes alejado del caldero, no quiero que por tu torpeza la poción nos salga mal y me den una mala nota por tí - soltó Parkinson mientras se arremangaba la túnica, con el porte de una gran entendida en el tema de las pociones, siendo que siempre pasaba raspando la materia.

Ron solo la miró con furia, no queriendo armar un escándalo frente a Snape y que lo castigaran a él, y Pansy volteó hacia Draco para sonreirle coquetamente, no podía perder ésta oportunidad de estar cerca de él que Snape le había dado, para intentar reconquistarlo; pero se sorprendió cuando al ver en el lugar donde estaba antes el rubio, éste ya no estaba, sino que se encontraba al lado del imbécil de Potter.

Harry había empezado a sentirse mal, de la nada había empezado a quedarse sin aire, la respiración se le dificultaba, y Draco se había dado cuenta de que el moreno se estaba quedando cada vez más pálido, y había empezado a forzar su respiración. Acercándose al ojiverde de a poco, mientras el pelirrojo peleaba con Parkinson, Malfoy le preguntó al moreno entre susurros

¿Qué te pasa?

Nada... estoy... bien... - dijo entrecortadamente tratando de tomar el aire que se le iba

El rubio se vió interrumpido cuando su amigo y la Granger regresaron con los ingredientes que iban a utilizar. La chica al llegar al lado del moreno, y percatarse de su aspecto, le preguntó preocupada mientras abría uno de los frascos

¿Te sucede algo Harry?

No...

El nauseabundo olor de la cosa que estaba dentro del frasco recién destapado les llegó a todos, pero en Harry particularmente causó estragos. El moreno logró retener la primera arcada llevándose la mano a la boca, pero al ver que no podría detener la segunda, se levantó y corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas temblorosas salió del aula

¡¡Harry! - llamó Granger, pero el moreno ya había atravesado la puerta - Disculpe profesor! - gritó la chica mientras se paraba e iba en auxilio de su amigo

Al salir del aula Hermione solo pudo ver en la esquina del pasillo la punta de una túnica negra, y corriendo rápido hacia ella, al doblar pudo ver a Harry arodillado en el piso vomitando el desayuno

¡¡Harry! - gritó la chica mientras llegaba al lado de su amigo

Sosteniendo al moreno Hermione pasó casi diez minutos, mientras Harry se debilitaba más y más con cada nueva arcada. La chica masajeaba la espalda del ojiverde en un intento por brindarle tranquilidad, cosa que éste agradeció.

¿Qué te parece si vamos a la enfermería Harry? - propuso la Gryffindor

No.. Estoy bien. Ya casi me acostumbro...

¿Cómo dices?

Hace como dos semanas y algo... que tengo estas náuseas raras... casi todas las mañanas... Ya me tienen harto... - confesó ya más repuesto, pero aún respirando con dificultad

¿Que tienes náuseas todas las mañanas?... Oh Merlín!... que no sea lo que estoy creyendo... - susurró para si misma mientras ayudaba al trigueño a levantarse - Náuseas matitunas... descontrol en la magia, sueño, mal humor, estado de ánimo cambiante, apetito voraz... - continuó ennumerando las dolencias de su amigo en voz alta

¿En qué piensas Hermione? - cuestionó el moreno al ver que su amiga se había quedado pensativa con la mirada ida

¡Harry por Merlín dime que te cuidaste la noche de la detención! - exclamó de repente la chica con exaltación

¿Cuidarme?

Sí Harry, cuidarte, ya sabes... que si tu y Malfoy.. aquella noche usaron... umm... preservativos?... hechizo anticonceptivo?... ¿tomas pociones anticonceptivas?

Ah No..., no no no no Hermione, Yo NO estoy embarazado ¡no puedo estarlo! - declaró muy seguro de lo que decía

¿Y por qué no? Tienes todos los síntomas... - continuó insistiendo la chica

No creo que los Dursley hayan querido darme la Venus y convertirme en más fenómeno de lo que ya soy para ellos... - intentó Harry convencer a su amiga. Pensar una vez más en la posibilidad de estar embarazado lo ponía nervioso

Harry... la Venus se le da a los recién nacidos, y tu tenías casi un año cuando sucedió lo de tus padres, ¿lo recuerdas? Viviste con ellos todo ese tiempo... - le aclaró la castaña

... - El moreno se quedó sin palabras, e inconcientemente se llevó las manos al vientre plano

... Ven, acompáñame a mi cuarto - dijo de pronto Hermione

¿Para? - cuestionó el morocho mientras era sacado de su shock por la chica quien lo tironeaba del brazo.

Tengo algo allí que nos servirá para sacarnos de la duda - respondió simplemente

¿Y qué es? - indagó curioso el moreno, emprendiendo el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor junto con la chica

... Una poción de test de embarazo...

Harry abrió grande los ojos, y se preguntó qué haría Hermione con una poción de esas en su cuarto. Esas pociones, según tenía entendido, solo se podían conseguir en un hospital, y la prueba solo se realizaba en el mismo lugar.

Hermione se dió cuenta de que el ojiverde se había quedado callado luego de que mencionó tener una poción de test de embarazo, y diciéndose a sí misma que él moreno era su amigo y tenía derecho a saberlo, decidió contarle todo su secreto

Si te preguntas por qué tengo una de esas pociones... te lo diré. Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro - comenzó la Gryffindor a hablar, mientras subían las escaleras hacia la torre de su casa

¿A qué te refieres con matar dos pájaros de un tiro?

Te digo que hago yo con una de esas pociones y a la vez te cuento por qué mi relación con Ron va mal... - contestó con un poco de tristeza

Ah... Bueno...

Verás... Cuando empecé a salir con Ron estaba todo muy bien, la relación prometía bastante... Y no estabas errado Harry sobre lo que pensabas a cerca de nuestras idas a estudiar a la biblioteca - dijo la chica sonrojándose, pero luego poniéndose triste continuó - Pero... un día tuve la sospecha de que podía estar embarazada,... se lo comenté a Ron, y él se lo tomó horriblemente mal, discutimos mucho ese día - Llegando al cuarto de la chica, ésta hizo paras al ojiverde, quien se sentó en la cama mientras la castaña iba a revolver en su baúl - Así que dispuesta a arreglar las cosas, investigué mucho y logré encontrar la receta de ésta poción, la hice, y el resultado dió negativo. Eso alivió a Ronald, pero aún así las cosas no siguieron iguales... casi no teníamos relaciones, él incluso hasta me evitaba, y eso me dolió mucho. Yo no tengo la culpa de ser mujer, ni de ser fértil. Intenté conversar con él sobre el tema, pero él siempre encontraba la forma de dar vuelta la conversación con excusas patéticas... Y ahí yo comencé a replantearme mis sentiminetos hacia Ron, y me dí cuenta de que así no podía seguir la cosa, la inmadurez de Ronald para enfrentar las cosas no es una cualidad con la que yo pueda lidiar, su terquedad me supera, ... una persona así no es con quien yo pienso pasar el resto de mi vida. Yo a Ron lo quiero montones, pero así no puedo mantener una relación sin peleas... ya sabes cómo somos cuando nos ponemos a discutir... - el moreno solo asintió, no sabiendo qué decirle a su amiga - Creo que si Ron no madura pronto, acabaremos terminando nuestro noviazgo... - concluyó con la voz quebrada por los sollozos

Lo siento Herm... - fue lo único que Harry pudo susurrar, ya que él también tenía los ojos aguados, el llanto y la tristeza oprimiéndole la garganta e impidiéndole hablar

Snif No importa... ya encontraré a la persona indicada para mi - dijo la chica enjuagándose las lágrimas, tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa - Bien, veamos, lo que tienes que hacer es beber ésta poción - le dijo a Harry mostrándole un frasquito con un líquido espeso de color lila - Al cabo de unos minutos te vendrán ganas de orinar - el moreno solo asentía con la cabeza - si la orina es de color azul, es negativo. Por el contrario, si es verde, es positivo, ¿entendiste?

Sí. Beber y orinar, es sencillo... - recitó el ojiverde. Más parecía que lo había dicho para sí mismo que para Hermione - ¿Tiene posibilidades de error? - preguntó de repente

No Harry, ésta poción de test es cien por ciento segura...

La Gryffindor notó que Harry estaba muy nervioso, y tenso. Abría la boca de a momentos como para decir algo, pero nada salía de sus labios, y no se movía para nada de la cama, como si le tuviera miedo al resultado que iba a obtener. Y no era para menos, ella también había temido al resultado...

Tranquilízate Harry, sea cual sea el resultado yo estaré aquí para ti - lo animó la chica

Gracias...

El moreno se bebió de un solo trago la poción que su amiga le extendía, y luego de un rato, las ya predichas ganas de orinar le vinieron. Con paso inseguro se acercó a la puerta del baño, viró para ver a Hermione y encontrar en su mirada un poco del apoyo que le hacía tanta falta, luego entró y cerró la puerta.

Pasaban los minutos, y Hermione se estaba poniendo cada vez más y más nerviosa, Harry no salía del baño, y ningún ruido le indicaba si el moreno estaba bien o no.

Caminó hasta el baño, y como nadie le contestó cuando golpeó la puerta, se decidió a entrar. Lo primero que vió fue a Harry sentado en el piso frente al inodoro de espaldas a ella, él tenía la mirada perdida en el retrete. Estaba totalmente callado y no se movía, parecía en trance

¿Harry?

... Estoy embarazado... - fue todo lo que alcanzó a susurrar

Hermione se acercó al tembloroso chico para abrazarlo y contener su llando inminente. En el inodoro, un líquido brillaba intensamente verde.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Cuando abrió los ojos, se desconcertó. Ese no era el techo de su cama, esas no eran las sábanas de su cama y ese no era el olor de su habitación. Incorporándose un poco en esa cama ajena, alcanzó sus lentes y poniéndoselos, logró ver a Hermone sentada en la silla del escritorio, escribiendo sobre un pergamino

¿Herm? - preguntó, sentía la garganta rasposa y la voz le salió apenas en un susurro

La chica al escuchar que alguién había hablado en la silenciosa habitación, en la que solo estaban ellos dos, miró hacia su cama y descubrió a Harry mirándola con la incomprensión pintada en su rostro.

Me alegra que hayas despertado Harry - le informó parándose de la silla y acercándose a la cama, de la cual el moreno comenzaba a levantarse - creí que no despertarías, estuve a punto de llamar a Madame Pomfrey

¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Harry, aún un poco aturdido por el sueño

Pues... lloraste hasta que caíste dormido, y tuve que levitarte hasta mi cama, iba a parecer extraño si te llevaba levitando hasta tu cuarto. Dormiste una buena cantidad de horas, incluso fui a almorzar y volví, y tu seguías en el país de los sueños - le informó la Gryffindor a su amigo

Harry recordando el motivo de su llanto, solo pudo sentarse en la cama de su amiga, pensativo. Hermione no sabiendo lo que ahora pasaba por la mente del moreno, se sentó a su lado en al cama y se atrevió a preguntar

Harry... ¿recuerdas qué pasó antes de que lloraras y te durmieras?

Sí... yo... estoy embarazado... - recitó ausente - ... Merlín estoy embarazado - volvió a decir ésta vez llevándose las manos a la cara y cubriéndosela con ellas

Hermione no dijo nada, solo apoyó sus manos en los hombros del ojiverde, y comenzó a hacerle reconfortantes masajes cuando lo sintió temblar, sabiendo que pronto se largaría a llorar de nuevo. Él solo repetía en voz muy bajita, meciéndose hacia adelante y atrás

... no me lo creo, embarazado... de Malfoy. Mierda, éste bebé es de Malfoy... de Malfoy... embarazado...

Harry... ¿qué harás ahora? - quizo saber la chica, dejando escapar la pregunta en un suave susurro

Yo... no lo sé - contestó incorporpandose - por el momento voy a ir a las cocinas, me ha dado hambre. Y luego iré a buscar a Ron...

¿Le contarás todo?

No... aún no me siento listo... ¡Demónios Mione! ¡ni siquiera puedo asumirlo yo mismo!

¿Entonces?

Es que le he prometido a Ron que iríamos a practicar Quidditch ésta tarde

¡¡Ah NO! - lo cortó al chica - ¡Que ni se te ocurra Harry Potter subirte a una escoba!

¿Por? - indagó desconcertado

¿Y encima lo preguntas? Estas embarazado Harry, no puedes arriesgarte a caer de la escoba y hacerte daño, o dañar al bebé

Pero

¡Nada de peros!

Harry comenzaba a estar de mal humor, no le estaba gustando nada que le negaran lo que él quería hacer, era una actitud infantil y caprichosa, sí, pero aún así no le gustaba que lo hicieran. Comenzaron a discutir, cada vez subiendo más y más el tono de voz, hasta que llegaron a gritarse mutuamente.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Ron comenzaba a preguntarse dónde se había metido Harry, y si estaría bien en verdad. Luego de que el moreno había salido corriendo del aula de pociones, no lo había visto, ni siquiera lo había visto en el comedor para almorzar, y Hermione solo le había dicho que no se preocupara, que estaba bien... pero él no le había creido.

Así que era por eso que ahora el pelirrojo se hallaba caminando por los corredores del colegio buscando a su amigo moreno, preguntandole de vez en cuando a algún retrato si sabían dónde el ojiverde se había metido.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de las pinturas, Ron llegó hasta la puerta de su propia casa, y dándole la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, se adentró en al sala común. Extrañamente, el recinto estaba desierto, y fue gracias a eso que alcanzó a oir cómo alguién le gritaba algo al parecer a otra persona.

¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver! - le pareció escuchar una voz de chico

Como no había nadie en la sala, el pelirrojo supuso que los gritos provenían de los dormitorios, así que acercándose a las escaleras en forma de espiral, pudo escuchar más claramente que los gritos venían del cuarto de las mujeres. Guiado por los gritos, Ronald llegó hasta el cuarto de las chicas de séptimo, y una vez al lado de la puerta, se dió cuenta que ésta estaba entreabierta, así que abriéndola del todo, descubrió a Harry y a Hermione dentro del cuarto, ambos enfrentados, pero de tal forma que no podían ver hacia la puerta, en el preciso momento que él entraba, la chica gritó:

¡¡NO SEAS INFANTIL HARRY! ¡SI NO HUBIERAS TENIDO SEXO CON MALFOY, NO ESTARÍAS EN ÉSTA SITUACIÓN!

¿Que Harry tuvo QUÉ con QUIÉN?

La oración salió mecánicamente de los labios de Ron, quien pronunció las palabras con voz extrañamente serena, cortando todo lo que Harry tuviera para contestarle a la chica. El moreno y la castaña se giraron, y vieron a Ron parado en el umbral de la puerta, con la mano aún en el pestillo, los ojos muy abiertos perdidos en algún punto lejano, en el rostro una expresión de incredulidad todal.

La actividad mental de Harry se había anulado por completo al ver que su amigo estaba ahí, y que probablemente había escuchado ... eso que tanta cosa le daba decirle, de la boca de Hemione. Y la chica al ver al pelirrojo ahí, solo pudo susurrar

Oh, oh...

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora:**

Al fin he terminado, ¡no se imaginan el trabajo que me dió éste capítulo! Como dije repetidas veces, he tomado una decisión, Ron con Blaise, y a Hermione.. ya verán.

En cuanto a las actualizaciones, en vista de que cada vez los capítulos me salen cada vez más largos, y que se acerca julio, época de examenes previos, y yo tengo dos para dar, matemática A y B, no sé cuando podré actualizar nuevamente, una cosa es segura, actualizaré.

Gracias a todos los que se han moelstado en dejarme un review, pero que te pasa, sí, a tí te hablo, a la persona que está leyendo ésta historia y se irá sin dejar su comentario, ¿por qué lo haces, ¿qué te cuesta apretar el botón que dice go y enviarme un pequeño comentario, solo unas líneas expresándome tu opinión a cerca de ésto? mira que no muerdo, al menos no demasiado fuerte...

() Para los que no lo conocen, el Dulce de Leche es muy común aquí en mi país, Uruguay. Es mi dulce preferido, es como una crema, un poco más espesa pero untable, de color marron claro, que se hace a base de leche y azucar, de ahí el nombre. Si alguna vez tienen oportunidad de probarlo háganlo, porque es delicioso. Y me imagino que todos saben lo que es el tocino, ¿no?

Saben? los que piensan que éste fic acabará pronto, se equivocan. Éste fic tiene para laaaargo rato todavía, porque además de la historia de Draco y Harry, también estará la de Ron y Blaise, la de Herm y ..., y la de muchos más, como también la aparición de Lucius y sus enriedos con... ¡Lean el capítulo que viene!

Disculpen si los he hecho esperar mucho, espero que sepan comprenderme. Estaré esperando sus review con anisas, Besos

Namarië

_Terminado el día: 18 de Mayo del 2005, a las 11:24 pm (una vez más, mucho tiempo frente a la computadora, desde las 9:38 pm escribiendo las dos últimas escenas...)_


End file.
